A Dream No Longer: a BenXGen fan novel
by Leon Woon
Summary: A longing, a desire, a wish, a dream. Would they be fulfilled? Would they bring joy, or ruin? Both our beloved Tennyson cousins must find out for themselves when they delve into an uncertain future. BenXGwen, duh. AU to Alien Force. Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**: _The original Ben 10 series has acknowledged the fact that alternate universes do exist in the Ben 10 series. Some episodes like Gwen 10 and the Ben 10,000-related episodes prove my point exactly =) Anyway, this story is related to the Alien Force saga, only that Julie isn't with Ben, and Ben never removed the Omnitrix. But it went through an recalibration simmiliar to the original story except he still has the original aliens too. This is a Bwen story, so Gwevin shippers, don't flame. _

_Please read and review, I wanna how this story appeals to you guys as it is my first. Cheers._

**Disclaimer**: _I do NOT own Ben 10 or Man Of Action. If I did, then the entire Alien Force series will have a mojor do-over. 'Nuff said._

**Chapter 1: Ruminations**

Summer. Something Ben Tennyson has been always looking forward to every year ever since the one he had since he was 10. Now 15, he had outgrown the passion he had for traveling around an RV with his Grandpa Max and cousin, Gwen.

But now he wasn't yearning for the opportunity to travel around the country, playing hero with the Omnitrix.

He wasn't longing to spend quality time with Grandpa Max. He lived in Bellwood too now, in his RV.

He was dying to be with Gwen, the individual that the Ben 5 years ago would have initially almost rather go to summer school than be with her. Almost. It was that whole summer 5 years ago, the fun and hardship that they endured together, the ups and downs they shared that brought them closer together.

Maturity really did a number on Ben. He started to take a lot of notice about the girls in his school. Gwen was no exception. And he wasn't the only one. Gwen was beautiful, smart, athletic and charming. One of the most popular girls in school, in fact. There were many who would suddenly befriend Ben, just to get close to Gwen. And he was sick of that. Sick of the fact that there were others he had to compete with for Gwen's affections.

At least this summer, he'll be able to spend it all with Gwen. No other boy knew her phone number, e-mail or MSN. Those who did have those records in either their phones or computers were deleted by an unknown cause. Can anyone say Upgrade or Grey Matter? Ben knew he was being a little immature by doing so, but he couldn't bear to see Gwen in the arms of another. Sometimes he couldn't understand why he was acting so rash, instead of just plainly confessing to her.

But he knew the risk. Awkwardness, alienation, rejection. So all he could do now was just sit back, and be grateful for the relationship he currently had with her, wistfully hoping one day they could be something more than just cousins.

"Ben? Ben…Ben!" That melodious voice rang through Ben's head as he continued to daydream. Then a pair of dainty arms grabbed Ben by the shoulders and started shaking him senseless. Ben was rudely brought back to reality by what seemed to be a fiery-haired angel. Oh, she _was _an angel. It was Gwen who was shaking him. Only then did Ben remember they were at Gwen's living room. He paid her a visit earlier that day when her parents were out and a few minutes ago they were talking about random stuff.

"Ben! Stop daydreaming and listen to me!" Gwen said, still shaking her cousin. "Okay, okay! I'm awake!" Ben whined, feeling nauseous. Gwen truly did stop, proceeding to folding her arms with a skeptical look on her face. "Honestly, I don't know how you managed to get this far in life," she said. Ben shrugged. "Simple. I have you," was his reply. He wasn't lying.

But Gwen blushed at Ben's simple and honest answer, like there was a hidden meaning behind. There was. "So what were we talking about earlier?" Ben asked with an apologetic look on his face. Gwen sighed, brushing her long orange hair with one hand.

"I was wondering whether we'll be able to go on another trip with Grandpa this year," she muttered, sounding hopeful. Ben wouldn't want anything more than to spend some more time with Gwen, and a road trip with Grandpa left many opportunities.

Unfortunately, Ben already asked Grandpa yesterday. "Umm…Gwen? Grandpa said a road-trip this year would be impossible. The RV blew a Plumber-tech gasket. It won't run till the replacement part comes _next month_," Ben said with an emphasis on the end. Gwen raised her eyebrows. Then she heaved a sigh. "So we're stuck here in Bellwood, then," Gwen muttered. She looked disappointed, avoiding eye contact with Ben. He knew something was up.

"Gwen? What's wrong? We didn't get to go last year too," Ben said rather matter-of-factly. Gwen just shook her head. "Ben," she started out. He gulped. Was she going to confess to him?

"I wanted to go this year because I don't think we can do this anymore next year onwards," Gwen said finally, looking very sullen. No confession. Better luck next time, Ben. "Why?" Ben asked, curious. Gwen sighed again. "We're 15, Ben. We're growing up. We'll be busy with other things. So we won't have the time to go out all summer like that….and I'm gonna miss all the good times we've had before!" she wailed, suddenly flinging her arms around Ben's neck, locking him into an embrace. Right there and then Ben's heart leapt to his throat after having a major heart attack. He was too stunned to even say anything. All he could do was nervously wrap his hands around her in return, enjoying her warmth. "It's ok, Gwen," he said, caressing her hair. It smelled like strawberries. Ben was almost intoxicated with the divine fragrance.

Gwen sniffled. Ben had a revelation. He never saw -or even heard- Gwen cry before. She was always the prim, proper and level-headed one. Yet there she was, tearing in Ben's arms. Ben felt it was his sworn duty to comfort her. "There-there, it's okay, Gwen. It's okay. I'm here," he said, burying his head in her luscious hair. "Besides, what's stopping us from having more good times now? We live just a few houses away from each other. I'll still see you almost everyday of the year. In fact, if you want, I'll spend _every day_ of the summer with you. Okay?" He was pushing his luck with that last statement. Would Gwen notice his true intentions to that offer?

She just looked up at him with a sad, yet curious expression, several locks of her hair falling off her face. Her emerald eyes practically sparkled with inquisition. Ben had never seen such an adorable expression before. And he doubted anyone else except Gwen could pull it off. "You don't have to do that, Ben. You've got other friends to hang out with. And so do I," she said, smiling on that last part.

Ben returned that smile with a rueful one. "None of my friends mean as much to me as you do, Gwen," he replied, gazing into her eyes. She blushed an even deeper shade of red and looked down. Ben frowned in curious dread. Was she taken back by Ben's encrypted confession?

"…I don't know what to say to that, Ben…." Gwen muttered. Ben's heart fell. This wasn't what he'd expect her to say. "Well…you can just accept my offer, then. No thanks needed," he simply replied in a cheerful manner, shrugging. Gwen just looked up, avoiding eye contact with Ben. His dread grew even further. "…Gwen? What's wrong?" Ben asked, almost putting a hand on her shoulder, but withdrawing it in the last second. He knew he would be pushing his limits with that.

"Ben, why would you do so much for me?" she asked, still looking out the window. Ben was trying his best to patch up an answer. Telling her about his true feelings for her was out of the question. Then Gwen's eyes grew wider and her mouth fell open, as if she just had a shocking realization. She actually was. Then she smiled slyly at Ben. "Ben Tennyson," she started out as if ready to give him one big lecture, but still smiling. "Do you have a crush on me?" she continued, breaking into a large mischievous grin, the type she used to give when she caught Ben red-handed doing something wrong. Ben's heart skipped a beat at that moment. He tried to hide his shock, but his expression of sheer horror betrayed him.

"Don't try to deny it Ben. That was the same look you gave about 2 years ago when you walked in on me while I was bathing," Gwen said with a lecturing index finger raised, still smiling at her discovery. Ben winced. Then her smile faded. She realized something there and then. _Oh no…_Ben thought, horrified.

"Oh no….oh no you didn't! Benjamin Carl Tennyson!" she growled, suddenly becoming mildly furious. Ben gulped. Besides yelling at him during the bathroom incident, Gwen has never called him by his full given name that included his father's name. She was _really_ angry now, despite her expression. "You did that on purpose didn't you?!" she bellowed. Ben honestly couldn't answer that. He waswell, Ben.

"I…uh…-well you see-I wasn't…_really_ paying attention at that time and.. know..." he stammered. Gwen's expression turned from enraged to just plain confused. "Wha?" she simply asked, distracted by Ben making a fool out of himself, again. Ben sighed in deeply. "Gwen, listen," he started, putting both hands softly on Gwen's shoulders. She stiffened up instinctively to that reaction but did not flex his hands away. At least then he knew that she was letting him explain himself.

"I wasn't _fully_ aware that you were taking a bath at that time. I was halfway thinking about some old Sumo Slammer junk when I went into that bathroom. I'm sorry if I did anything to hurt you back then -and even now- Gwen…" he apologized, looking extremely rueful. "Even though we used to play stupid pranks on each other, you know the last thing I wanted then –and now- is to see you hurt, right? You're my cousin, Gwen. You mean too much for me to see you hurt."

Gwen put a hand on her mouth to cover her gasp at Ben's heartfelt words. Ben could have sworn he saw tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "Oh Ben…." she said, her voice breaking. Yup, she was crying. _If she's this emotional about me saying how important of a cousin she is to me, I can't wait to see the look on her face when I confess my undying love for her…_Ben thought. Then she flung herself again on Ben, sobbing. She lunged at him with such force that she overthrew Ben and herself till she was on top of him on the sofa.

Ben was extremely surprised at Gwen's reactions today. Puberty really did a number on Gwen too, then. "I'm really sorry for shouting at you like that, Ben. I really am!" she sniffled. Ben didn't like her being so sad, but he had to admit, she was so adorable that way. "If only I knew the truth….oh Ben..." she continued, burying her head on Ben's shoulder this time. Ben smiled a silly smile. "It's okay, Gwen." He said, ruffling her hair for the second time today.

"Hey, let's go for some ice cream to cheer you up, 'kay? My treat," Ben offered. Gwen looked down at Ben's face and said "You don't have to, Ben. I'll pay for my share." Only when she was done did they both realize the closeness of their proximity. They could feel the warmth of each other's breath and the heat of each other's bodies, Ben's arms still locked tightly around her. Gwen wanted to move away, but something inside wanted her to continue remaining in Ben's arms, knowing she was, as always, safe in his care. Another part of her mind remembered Ben was hugging her tightly. She couldn't break free even if she wanted to.

"Umm…Ben? I can't move," she finally said, smiling nervously at him. "Hmm? –Oh, right," he said, still half-dazed by how close they were. He reluctantly let go, Gwen easing off and sitting back straight on the sofa. She didn't increase her distance from Ben though, still sitting next to him. "It's okay, Gwen. The ice cream's on me," Ben said, smiling at Gwen as she tried to straighten her ruffled hair, still blushing a cute shade of pink.

"Besides," he continued, getting up. "I'll do anything for my favorite cousin." With that her bent over to give her a kiss on her forehead, sending Gwen past pink into blushing scarlet red, her heart thumping overtime. Her cute expression made Ben smile contently. She clearly did not expect that kind of action from Ben. She just looked up at him and smiled in return, grabbing his outstretched hand and following him out the door, hand-in-hand all the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: _I do NOT own Ben 10 or Man Of Action. If I did, then the entire Alien Force series will have a mojor do-over. 'Nuff said._

**Chapter 2: Revelations**

An ordinary day. One that was left untainted and uninterrupted by the demands that constantly plagued the Tennyson cousins. Both of them were grateful that their hero days are now virtually over as there were no more villains to bother them. Finally they could spend time as regular teenagers.

Ben handed Gwen her ice cream as they sat down together in a park bench, soaking up some sunlight. "Isn't this nice, Gwen?" Ben asked, giving Gwen a toothy grin, the type he used to give her when they were younger. She couldn't help but return the grin after seeing the funny look on his face.

"Yeah, it sure is," she replied, looking at the other people enjoying their day in the park. There were whole families having picnics, kids playing among themselves, grandparents playing catch with their grandkids, and the occasional young couples that were all lovey-dovey. Gwen blushed as hard as Ben when they saw a couple roughly around their age kissing passionately as they passed by the cousin's bench. Ben was picturing himself in that situation with Gwen, their lips oh-so-lovingly connected while they were intertwined within one another…..

"Ben? Are you daydreaming again?" Gwen asked, waving a hand in front of Ben's face. He blinked a couple of times, and then said "I'm fine. I was…just thinking about something," Gwen shrugged, and then continued to lick her ice cream. Ben noticed how she was licking it so temptingly, her tongue outstretched to lick off the vanilla. He gulped, continuing to watch as his cousin unwittingly continues to make Ben drool. Gwen didn't miss the expression on Ben's face and stopped, curious.

"Ben, why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, blushing a little. Ben once again had to bring himself back to reality, shaking his head. "I…I wasn't staring at you. I was staring at how that boy over there practically flew and caught that Frisbee over there," Ben lied, nudging his head at a family that was having a picnic just a little farther from them.

Gwen looked back and forth between Ben and that family, a skeptical expression on her face throughout. _Could it be that Ben was looking at me licking my ice cream? I know I went a lil' overboard, but I didn't think anyone was watching, let alone __Ben__..._Gwen thought. She decided to pull a fastball at Ben.

She shrugged and continued to lick her ice cream, this time more than doubly as enticing as previously. She licked it softly and slowly with the tip of her tongue, then taking the ice cream's head fully into her mouth. Ben's jaw fell a good inch, his expression blank. Gwen stole a glance out of the corner of her eye and her lips curled into a smug grin. He fell right into her trap.

She continued to put on a show for Ben, licking and sucking at that poor defenseless ice cream. At one point she let out a low, sultry moan of satisfaction that made Ben shift uncomfortably in his seat. His pants were suddenly becoming uncomfortable. He covered himself as discreetly as he could at a very obvious spot, continuing to eat his ice cream. He tried ignoring Gwen by looking into the clouds, but couldn't tear his eyes off her when she moaned for a second time.

Gwen's suspicions were dead-on. Ben was enjoying the fact that his cousin was being a naughty little seductress. She smiled another coy smile and turned her head slowly to face Ben. "So…what's on your mind, Ben~?" Gwen sang, her eyes alluring Ben into his ruin. He gulped, not able to answer, as his throat was dry, even with the ice cream. "I…I, um…" was all he could struggle to say. Gwen then bopped him on the head. "You perverted idiot. You're lucky you're my cousin or I'd turn you into a duck right now and have you for dinner," Gwen said with a pout.

Ben laughed nervously and put his hands together. "Sorry Gwen. I couldn't help it. It was the man in me," he said apologetically. Gwen humph-ed. "What man?" she said sourly. Ben drooped. "Aww, Gwen. That was mean. I already said I was sorry…" he said, looking sad. Gwen immediately turned around to see Ben's gloomy expression and sighed. "I was just kidding, Ben. Gosh, why do you take my insults so heavily? I see your friends calling you things that are much worse in school, yet you just laugh along with 'em about it," Gwen said, crossing her arms, visibly annoyed.

"Well..." Ben started out, looking at Gwen. "That's because you matter so much more to me, remember? So whatever you say to me has a greater impact than my friends' ever would," Ben finished, smiling ruefully at Gwen, who blushed, again. Then she looked up into the sky. "Why?" she asked so softly it was as if she was asking herself that question. "Pardon?" Ben asked in return.

"Why me, Ben? Why am I so special?" Gwen asked, looking disdained. Ben felt slightly hurt. Was Gwen getting sick of Ben's attention towards her? "There are so many other girls out there, Ben. So many that adore you for being the football goalie. So why me?" she asked, looking like she was on the verge of tears.

Ben smiled at her and put both his hand reassuringly on Gwen's shoulders. He leaned closer to her. She didn't seem to mind that at all. "Simple, Gwen," Ben started out, his voice being so low that only both of them could hear it from that close proximity. "Though there are many fish in the sea, you are the only one-of-a-kind, beautiful mermaid I've longed for."

Gwen's eyes widened as she gasped, again. He did it. Ben confessed to her, in a matter of speaking. But Gwen had to make sure. "Ben, are you saying that…you _love_ me?" she asked, sounding like she couldn't believe it. Ben hesitated. If he said yes, then his relationship with Gwen may change for the better, or worse. "Well…." Ben started out, not really sure of what to say. Gwen just narrowed her eyes at Ben, giving him a dirty look. "You know, Ben, I _could_ use a truth spell on you to find out the truth, or I could magically read your mind. Either way, you better tell me the truth," she threatened.

Ben felt like a cornered rabbit. He _had_ to tell the truth, whether he wanted to or not. "Promise not to laugh?" he asked weakly. Gwen nodded, and then smiled understandingly. "I won't. I promise."

Ben took a deep breath. "Gwen, I love you," he finally said. She turned pink and looked to her left, avoiding eye contact with Ben. Then she asked "How long?" Ben looked thoughtful for awhile. "I've had some feelings for you ever since our little adventure finding Azmuth. I thought I'd never see you again at that time," Ben admitted, looking into the sky.

"You when you thought I died? Aww, Ben, that's so sweet of you," she said, looking at him. "I didn't know what I felt at first. I thought I had some space cooties or something at first, and then I realized that I thought of you as more than just a cousin. It became much more complicated when you taught me how to dance. I honestly liked being close to you in that way," he admitted with a shy smile. Gwen couldn't help but grin in a silly way.

"So you were lying when you said it was the worst thing you had to do, eh?" Gwen grinned at Ben. He just chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, I was," he admitted. Gwen thought for a second, and then looked far into the park again. "So when did you really fall in love with me?" she asked. Ben gulped, again. He remembered it fondly. "It was when we were on our 3rd summer trip, two years ago."

"We were in California for two days. We stayed near the beach in the RV. You looked cute in that blue swimsuit," Ben said with another shy grin on his face. Both of them blushed at Ben's words. "Y-you…did?" Gwen stuttered. She remembered that swimsuit that was body-fitting and had a diamond-shaped trim at the stomach section. Gwen was blessed with a beautiful body from her early adolescence. She purposely wore it to get some attention from Ben, even though Grandpa Max didn't really approve of that swimsuit that was "A little too daring," as Grandpa put it. Then Gwen remembered something. As a girl, she wanted some boys to look at her differently. Ben was no exception, she guessed.

"Wait, was that why you glared at those boys who ogled me?" Gwen asked. She remembered a small group of boys that were about their age wolf-whistling at Gwen at the beach. Grandpa wasn't there at that time, but Ben was. He glared at them with such ferocity that those boys decided to leave Gwen alone. She thought he did it just to protect his cousin. Now she knew it was because he didn't want anyone to look at her that way. He was being protective over his loved one.

"Yeah…" Ben said, blushing. "I didn't like the way those idiots were looking at you." Gwen had a sinister thought. "But would you mind if _you_ looked at me like that?" she asked. Ben choked. "Well..." he said, trailing off. Gwen just giggled and patted him on the head. "I'm kidding," she said, giggling harder. "You're sure taking the fact that your cousin is in love with you very lightly," Ben muttered.

Gwen stopped laughing, but still smiled. "It's easy. That's because I love you too, you big dummy," she said, inching closer to his face. Those 4 words kept playing in his head. "I love you too."

Ben thought he was dreaming this whole day in his head. "You _what_?" he said, mouth slack open. You-heard-me~" she sang, coming much closer to Ben. Their faces were only inches from each other. Ben's heart raced painfully as he tried to remain calm. "Y'know, I've had feelings for you since our first summer together, too," she said shyly, locks of her wondrous hair falling to her face. Ben felt secure enough as they were sitting on the bench under a tree, making them obscure to anyone above a few feet from them.

"Really? Since when?" Ben asked, trying to keep his cool. "Well, didn't take to you liking that _Kai_ girl back then, especially after how she treated you. Then I realized I had feelings for you. At first I thought it was annoyance. Then I knew it was love. " Gwen said, growling Kai Green's name, then her voice trailing off. Ben smiled and put an arm around Gwen's shoulder, pulling her into a half hug. "Kai's got _nothing_ on you now, my dear Gwen," he whispered into her ear softly, sending a wondrous chill down her spine.

Gwen then turned slowly to face Ben. "And when the Florauna in Azmuth's old lab caught me I thought I was gonna die too. And I could only think of one thing that kept me going. It was you, Ben. I was so scared I would never see you again," she said, almost crying again. Ben reckoned she was recalling some painful memories of that day. He pulled her slowly into a full hug, then wiping away the few tears that trickled down her eyes with his thumb.

"I'm here now, my love. And I'll always be here for you. I don't care if our parents will disagree to this. I don't care if Grandpa will never want to speak to us ever again. As long as I have you, I don't need anything else. Not even smoothies," Ben grinned. Gwen choked a smile. "I don't think they'll hate us for this. I was watching a TV program with my family a few days ago about famous cousin couples. They were pretty amazed at how normal and acceptable it is to marry your cousin. Ken even joked that I should marry _you_," Gwen giggled. "So how did respond to that?" Ben asked, curious about the answer.

"I stuck my tongue out at him as my parents laughed. Nothing new," she smiled. Ben chuckled happily. "Wait till you see the look on their faces," Ben said, winking. Gwen stuck her tongue out at him. "I missed seeing you do that. You looked so cute when you did that back then," Ben admitted. Gwen blushed and returned a shy smile to Ben. "So how do you think your parents will take it?" she asked.

Ben smiled coyly as he looked up. "They'll be thrilled. I remember my parents asking me if I had a girlfriend yet. I said no. Then my dad suggested this. *ahem* 'You should consider your cousin Gwen, son. She's attentive, has a clean record, a straight-A's student, and she's quite attractive, eh, Ben?' You should've seen the look my mom gave him, Gwen," Ben said, howling with laughter along with Gwen. "But Mom had to agree with what my dad said. You were the best candidate in this entire town," Ben offered. Gwen smiled at that fact. "What about Grandpa?" she asked. Ben chuckled. "If one of our relatives could get married to an alien that used to be the Plumbers' arch nemesis, I think Grandpa wouldn't mind us at all," he said. Gwen smiled and nestled herself in Ben's shoulders.

The he remembered someone. "What about Kevin?" he asked, his voice suddenly stony. Gwen giggled at Ben's expression. "Kevin was just a phase. And partially to make you jealous," she whispered into Ben's ear. "It worked," Ben admitted. "Aww…how cute!" Gwen sang, playfully pinching Ben's cheeks. "But he won't take it well that we're dating now," Ben said, worried. Gwen's full, perfect lips curled into a grin once more, her eyes narrowing to a point that was beyond sultry. "_Are_ we dating, Ben Tennyson? What makes you so sure?"

Ben had to admit, she was right. 'Well…" Ben mumbled. "Just kidding, darling. Nothing can separate us," she said, her lips making another smile as she edged in those lips just millimeters from Ben's. Ben felt like he was in heaven. Gwen just openly agreed to be his girlfriend! But one thing still troubled him. "But what about-"

"Sshh. Kevin doesn't mean half of what you mean to me, Ben Tennyson," Gwen whispered. Never mind about that worry then, Ben…."That's all I need to know," Ben said, wrapping his arms around Gwen. And their lips met for the first time in a delicate, but enthusiastic kiss. Their sense of longing for one another vanished, only to be replaced with so much love and want for each other that engulfed them.

After a few seconds they broke the kiss to catch their breath, panting. "That was..." Ben began. "Awesome," Gwen finished. They were now nestled between each other in that bench, oblivious to the outside world as much as the outside world was oblivious to them in the shaded spot. "So do we tell everyone except Kevin?" Ben asked, stroking Gwen's hair. She shrugged. "If you mean our parents and Grandpa, yes. And we'll tell Kevin, when he's in a good mood. Oh, Ken's gonna have a field day…"

Both cousins/lovers laughed heartily as the day went on, knowing that this was the day they both would look back on, where changes for the better took place, where the one occurrence that seemed never to possibly happen did in fact occur. This was where a certain path into another uncertain future began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _I do NOT own Ben 10 or Man Of Action. If I did, Ben & Gwen would be more than just cousins. Seriously.**  
**_

**A/N:** _Sorry for the late update and keeping u guys waiting. Here's chapter 3. Tell me what you think, 'kay? Read & Review, please and thank you._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Consequences of a Confession**

"Mum, Dad," the two twin-cousins began, reaching for each other's hand as they addressed each of their parents. "We're dating."

They expected the worst to happen. It didn't come. Instead, Ben and Gwen Tennyson's parents were wonderfully surprised. Ken Tennyson, Gwen's older brother, bellowed "Finally!" as Grandpa Max stated chuckling. "Since when, dear?" Gwen's mother, Lily Tennyson asked, hugging her daughter. "Since this afternoon, Mum. A...aren't you guys mad?" she replied with another question. Lily smiled at her. "Honey, as long as you're happy, we're happy. Besides, it's better that you're dating your wonderful cousin instead of those other boys in school." Frank Tennyson, Gwen's father said.

"True. I for one think Gwen is the best choice if compared to those fan girls who keep harassing Ben all the time. Don't you agree, dear?" Sandra Tennyson, Ben's mother said, hugging Ben's father, Carl Tennyson. "I agree. So Frank, are you gonna have a man-to-man talk with Ben later?" Carl asked with a grin so silly it resembles Ben's. Ben looked at his father in horror, then at Uncle Frank, then Gwen, who shrugged nervously. Then Frank laughed.

"We've know Ben since he was born. I think he knows how to behave around our Gwen. Isn't that right, son?" he asked. Ben nodded. "And you, Grandpa?" Ben asked nervously. Everyone kept silent as Grandpa Max wanted to answer.

"I don't see any problems whatsoever that my two grandkids want to be a couple. Now come here and give your Grandpa a hug, you two," he said with that same old smile on his face. Ben and Gwen happily ran up to their grandfather and gave him a bear hug.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Ken asked, scandalized. "Your opinion doesn't count," Gwen said slyly as they let go of Grandpa Max, everyone else laughing. Ken stuck his tongue back at Gwen as a retort. It seemed that everything was fine as far as the family was concerned. But the true trial-by-fire lies in explaining things to their 'partner', Kevin. And he was never a good listener.

*

**Later that day….**

Ben and Gwen were both approaching the small house Kevin lives just a few miles from both the Tennyson cousin's respective houses. (Guess who's his house is closest to?) They were walking hand-in-hand all the way, but when they reached his front yard, they both instinctively let go. They nodded to each other, taking in deep breaths, and then proceeding forward.

Kevin's house was more of a garage with 3 rooms attached to it: A living room and kitchen which is in a mess, his bedroom where Ben distinctively remembered seeing a pair of boxers hung up on the ceiling fan, and a bathroom that was surprisingly –and ironically- the cleanest room in the entire house. Both Ben and Gwen could hear the sound of gears wrenching and loud rock music blaring form the open garage door. "Wanna bet he's tuning his car?" Ben asked casually. Gwen gave him a look and said "It's like betting if the _sea_ has salt in it."

They saw Kevin's gleaming green car before anything else when they stepped into the garage. But no Kevin. Then they noticed what seemed to be two feet sticking from underneath the car, tapping to the music's deafening beats. Then they heard someone from underneath the car singing along to the loud trashy music, _badly_. Yup, it was Kevin. Gwen tried her best not to giggle, but Ben –well, being Ben- laughed out loud. That caused Kevin to stop singing, and slid out of the car's undercarriage. "Ben, is that you?" he asked, wiping his face with a cloth that was in his pocket.

Kevin stopped calling Ben as 'Tennyson' after Gwen told him off one day, saying that Gwen too was a Tennyson, so he was being rude to her as well every time he said that. He did stop, but mostly not because it had anything to do with Ben. "Yeah, hi Kevin. What's up?" Ben replied courteously. "Hey Kevin," Gwen said. Kevin shrugged and said "Hey. Was just tuning her up a notch. Make yourselves at home," Kevin replied casually, pointing to the red, poofy sofa that was at one corner of the room. Both Tennysons sat down rather gingerly on it, fearing it would swallow them whole due to its sheer soft-ness.

"Here," Kevin said, tossing each of them a can of soda. He has become less anti-social and rude after spending more time with Ben and Gwen. He also became more acceptable and respective of others, even Ben. "Thanks," both cousins replied. "So," Kevin asked, sitting on an old easy chair near the sofa. "What brings you both here? I mean, I wouldn't mind if it was just you, Gwen. That'd be a pleasant surprise." Kevin said, laughing. Both Ben and Gwen laughed back nervously, looking at each other. Gwen nodded.

"Umm…Kevin?" Gwen asked, looking at him. "Huh?" Kevin replied, taking a sip from his soda. "I-I mean, we, have something to tell you," Gwen said after Ben gave her a reproachful look. Kevin sat straight up, looking serious. It was as if he was play-backing any possible bad scenario that could have occurred. "What is it?" he asked. "Listen, Kevin, I know that we function well as a team, and that I don't want any bad blood between us and all that and stuff-" Ben began, but Gwen put a hand of his mouth to silence him.

"What Ben is trying to say is that things are going to be a little more different from now on, Kevin," Gwen reasoned. Kevin thought for awhile and asked. "So…what, you both turned 16 and can drive your own cars now?" Both Ben and Gwen looked at each other again and shook their heads. "Listen, Kevin-"

"Wait! You both got rid of all those DNAliens without me and now we don't have to kick alien butt from now on?" Kevin offered hopefully. Gwen sighed. "It's not that either. Listen, Kevin. Ben and I aren't just cousins anymore." Both of them hoped Kevin understood the meaning to that. "What, are you both really 2nd cousins twice-removed or something?" Both Tennysons sighed. "No. Kevin, I know how you feel about me, but you have to understand. Ben and I…" Gwen began, but couldn't finish the sentence. "Kevin, we're dating," Ben declared softly. It didn't take long for Kevin to digest that information.

"What?" was all Kevin could say. He looked like he had been sucker-punched. "I'm sorry, Kevin," Gwen said, looking guilty. Ben was giving a look that said he was sorry too. They both were now holding hands nervously, still waiting to see Kevin's reaction. He just sighed, finished his soda and went to his mini fridge in the garage. Kevin opened a new can of what Ben and Gwen knew was beer, the same type Gwen's parents had in their fridge. "Kevin?" Ben asked, looking quite worried. "You're not mad, are you?" Gwen prodded subtly.

Kevin sighed. Then he took one sip of the beer before answering. "No. Not really. I'm not that surprised, actually. You were both so protective of each other back then when I was the bad guy, and you both still are, I guess." Both cousins sighed in relief as Kevin took another sip. "So…are you accepting me and Gwen being a couple?" Ben asked. Now that was a volatile question waiting to be answered by an even more volatile guy.

"I just thought I had a chance with someone like Gwen. Guess I don't, after all," Kevin replied. He then looked at both cousins, then remembered what Ben had asked. "I'm fine with it, I guess. It's not as if I could stop you guys from being a couple now anyway," he said, shrugging. Ben and Gen looked at each other worriedly. Kevin has never been so submissive. Something was wrong. "Kevin, is there something you want to tell us?" Gwen asked, leaning forward to put a comforting hand on Kevin's knee.

Kevin finished the beer in another gulp and coughed. "Tch. Never really liked this stuff. I should just stick to Pepsi," Kevin said, tossing the can into a bin labeled 'Recycled Tins'. "You recycle?" Ben asked. "Yeah. Thought I'd do something beneficial to society, you know, besides kicking the butts of the aliens who want to wipe out the human race," Kevin replied with a half-hearted grin. "Kevin?" Gwen pressed on.

"Ok, ok. I'll be honest," Kevin said, raising his hands mid-length. Gwen sat back down next to Ben. Part of the few reason I stayed on with you guys to fight the DNAliens was because I thought I could be closer to Gwen. Now that that's impossible, I barely have any reason to go on," he said, breathing in deep. "Don't be silly, Kevin! You have many reasons to remain with us! So what if Ben and I are now a couple? We're all still best friends, and partners!" Gwen said. "You don't get it," Kevin said, burying his face in his hands. "When we were in one of those HighBreed command ships, I came across a device which uses a type of rare crystal that could see into the future if there's enough of it. There wasn't."

"So I absorbed it and made the machine work, as it was useless before. I saw my future. I grow up to be a super-villain called Kevin 11,000. I thought if I continued to hang out with you, Gwen, I'd change my future. You'd help me remain a good guy. A hero." He looked at Ben and Gwen, as if expecting them to look back at him with disgust.

They didn't. Instead, Gwen got up, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Kevin, the future can change. It's never set in stone. You yourself said you wanted to change it, right? Well, both of us will help you remain good, right, Ben?" Both Gwen and Kevin looked at Ben, who was still in his seat. He got up and walked to Kevin. The he smiled. "Sure. I never leave my friends behind. Especially an irreplaceable friend like you, Kevin." He offered his right arm to Kevin. Kevin looked at Ben and Gwen, and then smiled coolly, accepting Ben's hand. "Alright. I'll stay. We're still the Three Amigos, right?" he asked with a toothy grin. Ben returned that grin with one of his own as they did a man's handshake. As he got up, Gwen pulled both of them into a group hug, tears in her eyes. "You're both silly idiots," she said between sobs. Both Ben and Kevin laughed as they hugged Gwen and each other. "So…Ben," Kevin asked as the hug broke apart a few seconds later. Both Ben and Gwen looked up at Kevin with a curious look. He was smiling smugly. "That Japanese girl in your class-Julie, was it? I got a question……Is she single?" Gwen slapped him on the shoulder. "Boy, you bounce back fast," she said as Ben laughed.

Both Tennysons were relieved that Kevin took the fact that Ben and Gwen were dating very well. Now they had no obstruction within their relationship. No one significant enough opposed to it –in fact, no one opposed at all. Not their parents, not Grandpa Max, not even Kevin. Now the only obstacles these 3 teenagers –oh-so-affectionately dubbed as The Three Amigos by Kevin- had to face were the DNAliens. And the fact that Kevin too needed to go back to attending regular high school just like Ben and Gwen.

Kevin paused. "Hold up. What was that last part again?"

* * *

**A/N**: _Not sure whether you guys will appreciate Kevin being not so...well, Kevin. I decided to give him a softer personality. Poor Guy._

_Tell me if you can tolerate the sentimental segments._

_Oh, lemme know if you want Kevin to suffer in high school or not, eh? I'll either let him continue or make him ditch classes. Haha._

_I'll try to update ASAP. Cheers._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _Here's Chapter 4 for your enjoyment, guys and gals. There's some BXG fluff in this one andalmost deserves an M rating. Almost. Tell me if you ever want an M chapter, eh? Hehe…_

**Chapter 4: Tensions Released, Troubles Unleashed.**

Things were great enough as it is. Ben and Gwen's relationship were only growing stronger, and Kevin was never opposing it. Not even so much as a hint of disagreement. There was one thing he disagreed on though. Biology.

"I'm telling you, the teacher here is unbelievable! 'It is impossible for skin to molecularly absorb materials that come in contact'? What am I, made out of sponges?" Kevin ranted during lunch. Ben laughed heartily while Gwen sighed. "Kevin, most people here aren't accustomed to super-powered beings and aliens. You should know that by now," she said, taking a spoonful of her soup. Kevin shrugged and bit his balony sandwich savagely. "I don't even know why I have to go to this stupid school. I was doing fine on my own," he said bitterly, his mouth still full.

"The reason why, Kevin, is so you can spend time as a regular teenager and make more friends. Besides, you need a real education. How else are you going to find a job?" Ben asked, sipping on the smoothie he brought to school via XLR8. Kevin sighed. "Don't I already _have_ a job? Kicking alien butt?"

"Yeah, but what comes _after_ that? We'll need regular jobs someday when we're adults, Kevin," Gwen reasoned, pointing her spoon sagely at him. Ben laughed smugly. "Except me. I grow up to be Ben 10,000, hero of heroes!" he said confidently, waving his straw in the air half-heartedly.

"Who do you think pays for the giant tower we live in then, Ben? I don't think being a hero comes with an annual salary…" Gwen rebutted, bursting Ben's bubble. Kevin looked perplexed. "I'm sorry, Ben 10,000?"

Ben and Gwen looked at each other for a second before Gwen said "I'm sorry Kevin. When Ben and I we're still ten we were transported 20 years into the future by my future self. It's a complicated story. Ben becomes Ben 10,000 after absorbing 10,000 different aliens throughout the years. I grow up to become a master magician." "And Grandpa Max got a cyborg arm to boot," Ben added in.

Kevin raised an eyebrow before asking "Aren't your powers Anodian, Gwen? What magic?" Gwen shrugged. "I'm not sure myself. My powers then are different from now. It's more like my old spells that glow blue instead of pink." Ben nodded.

Then Kevin looked deep in thought. "Then…what do I become?" he asked. Both cousins shook their heads and shrugged. "We don't know. We never got the chance to ask. You weren't there with us in Ben's headquarters," Gwen explained.

"Headquarters?" Kevin asked, quite surprised. "Yup. One as tall as the Empire State Building!" Ben said gleefully. Kevin nodded and looked down, looking sullen. Gwen knew what was wrong. "Look, Kevin, the future can change. Who knows? Maybe you'll live in the tower with us one day," she said, trying to comfort him. Ben nodded. "Yeah. There's a lot of room in there. You take one half, we'll take the other," he offered happily, pulling Gwen to him.

She blushed pink at the close public proximity they were in. "Ben~ not here! The others will know!" she said, slapping his arm.

"Let them. They've gotta know sooner or later," Ben plainly said, Kevin laughing heartily. Gwen pouted, but still retained that cute-ness within her. "Dummy…" she said, letting Ben half-hug her. "You really mean it, Ben? I can live in your fancy headquarters in the future?" he then asked, trying not to appear hopeful. Both Tennysons saw right through him. "Of course, Kevin. You're like family to us. I mean it," Gwen said, Kevin looking stunned. He then looked at Ben, who nodded in agreement as he took another sip form his smoothie. Kevin couldn't help but smile sillily. "Thanks," was all he could murmur.

"Yeah Kevin, you're like the grumpy anti-social cousin I always wanted," Ben said, Gwen clicking her teeth irritantly at Ben. Kevin just narrowed his eyes as he said "Oh-ha-ha." Then the school bell rang. "Oh man, next lesson's Chemistry. I didn't do my assignment yet…" Ben crooned in agony. Gwen just smiled triumphantly at him.

"See? You should've spent more time doing your homework instead of calling me all night. I actually completed it while talking to you yesterday," she said. Kevin had an idea. "Why don't you just use Grey Matter or the Brainstorm guy to finish it up? We still have 'bout 10 minutes before class starts," he suggested. Ben grinned from ear to ear. "That's more like it! We're practically related!" Kevin joined in with Ben's laughter.

Gwen couldn't help but roll her eyes at Ben and Kevin. She then decided to satisfy herself by dragging them both by the ears into the Chemistry lab, both of them complaining throughout.

*

"Finally," Ben said, plopping himself down on the couch in Gwen's house. He always visited her place before going home. More often he did so now that they were dating. "I thought school would never end."

"Ben Tennyson, get off my couch! You're still all sweaty from PE!" Gwen exclaimed. Ben got up, sighing. "Yes dear," he replied. He used to playfully call her that for bossing him around when they were younger. Guess now it wasn't just for fun, eh? "Ha-ha. Very funny, Ben," Gwen replied, crossing her arms. "Sorry Gwen. Gimme a few minutes, 'kay? I'll take a shower afterwards," Ben said, opening a can of soda and remaining plopped on the couch. Gwen grrr-ed and decided to take matters into her own hands.

She conjured a couple of her energy tendrils to lift Ben up off the couch and into the air. "H-hey! No fair, Gwen!" he whined as Gwen lifted him to the guest bathroom on the 2nd floor. "You shower over there, and I'll shower in my own bathroom," she said, leering at Ben. "And don't you _dare_ peek."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Ben said, sticking his tongue out at Gwen as she let him down. It was funny how they still had their bickering moments even after being a couple.

Gwen chuckled and made a flight of energy stairs to Ben, walking up towards him instead of using the stairs. When she reached him, Ben was already half-prepared for Gwen to hit him. She smiled.

Gwen then wrapped her arms around Ben's neck, locking both of them into a tight embrace. Ben wasn't expecting that. "So? Are you gonna hug me back?" Gwen asked with an eyebrow raised. Ben noticed his arms were still slack at his sides. "Oh, sorry. I'm still new to us being a couple," Ben admitted. He then wrapped his arms around Gwen, completing the embrace.

"Now isn't this better?" Gwen crooned as their faces were mere centimeters from each other. They could feel the warmth in each other's breath. Ben could smell the aroma of Gwen's strawberry-sweet hair. Gwen could smell the pungency of Ben's sweat, which repulsed her, but there was something else within Ben that kept her whiffing at him. It made her feel weird. She started to feel light-headed, yet strangely…high.

"Ben…? Are you using some kind of cologne?" was all Gwen could ask, her mind suddenly numb from the pleasant waves of some unknown emotion. Ben only smiled wickedly, then engulfing Gwen in a brief, but passionate kiss. "It's a pheromone extract. I got it from one of Kevin's secret stashes of illegal alien tech. 'Guess he wanted to use it on you last time," Ben said.

Gwen tried her best to appear angry, but she couldn't help it. She had a sudden, intense hunger. For Ben. "Please Ben, you're not gonna make me…" she pleaded, imagining the worst Ben could make her do. This was so unlike Ben, so unlike the pranks he used to play on her. "You're right, Gwen. I won't. This is just a teaser," he grinned.

He then slipped out of Gwen's hug and gave her a peck on her lips, skipping into the bathroom, humming a tune. Gwen scowled, never hating and loving his pranks so much before at the same time.

*

Gwen finished her shower –a cold one- clad only in her bathrobe and underwear. She had to take all the self control she could muster to resist from jumping into Ben's bathroom. She managed to compensate by taking deep breaths and swear silently at Ben. She didn't know what kind of strange pheromone-cologne Ben used, but he was going to regret he ever did that. She sat down in the living room, still wearing only the bathrobe. She felt the same old feelings of annoyance and anger for Ben, the type she used to harbor 5 years ago during their first RV trip. "You dummy…" she muttered, curling herself up until her chin was buried between her knees.

Then two strong, muscular arms wrapped themselves around Gwen's entire curled body. "Hey Gwen," she heard a voice say from behind her. Then she felt that person's head nuzzling hers. She already knew who it was. "Get away from me, Ben Tennyson," Gwen said sourly, trying to break free.

"Listen, I'm sorry, Gwen. I just wanted to add a little flair into our relationship. Nothing else," Ben said, forming an iron grip around Gwen. "A-little-flare? I was practically intoxicated by that junk you used, Ben!" Gwen growled in return, still trying to break free. Ben knew she wasn't 100% trying to break out, because she would've used her powers easily to do so.

"So? It's not as if I'd do something bad to you…" Ben muttered. "Oh, it's harmless to you, Ben. But _some_ of us have _virtues_ we have to keep," Gwen said sourly. Ben sighed and in one swift motion that could rival even Edward Cullen's, he jumped over the couch to embrace Gwen, who was still curled up.

"It's not as if I was gonna make you do anything dirty with me," Ben muttered, blushing. Gwen turned the same shade of pink as Ben did. "With that pheromone, you could have," Gwen said, looking away. "I love you too much to do anything that'll harm you in the end, Gwen. Don't worry," Ben said, giving her a kiss on her forehead. Gwen turned to a straight red. "Th-then what was that thing for?" Gwen asked, scandalized.

"For fun," Ben simply replied before turning her head over to face him. Gwen leered at him. "You dummy," she replied. Ben then chuckled. "That's the 5th time today you called me a dummy! I'm afraid to think that'll be what you're gonna call me from now on," Ben said with a silly grin. Gwen humph-ed. "At this rate, that name suits you perfectly," she replied. Ben's grin then turned to an evil one.

"What happened to calling me 'darling' or 'my love' then?" he asked. Gwen blushed again, horror-struck. "You'll have to earn it!" she replied in defense. "Fine. I'll start by making you moan my name then," Ben said evilly, leaning over to be fully on top of Gwen. "W-wha?" Gwen stuttered, surprised by Ben's daring actions. "B-Ben! D-don't! My parents will see us!" Gwen exclaimed. "Both your parents are at work and Ken's outstation for a few weeks. _No-one_ is going to see us. Well…except us," Ben said, easing himself to lock her in his pounce.

"Ben…don't, please. God will never forgive us," Gwen said desperately. Ben then remembered that their pastor was just teaching about abstinence last Sunday. Ben smiled. "Don't worry, Gwen," he began, kissing her forehead. "We won't go all the way. I just want to relieve some of that tension within us. No sex."

Gwen still felt uncomfortable. "We just became a couple only 5 days ago, and already you want to move in to 2nd base," Gwen said, looking sullen. Ben then smiled at her. "Only if you let me, Gwen." He then kissed her passionately on the lips. Gwen couldn't help but respond to that kiss, confident that Ben knew his limit. Or did he?

She couldn't really care at that time. All she could think about was the fact that Ben was here, and he loved her as much as she loved him. And she would give him her all, well, only 2nd base for today. Homerun would have to wait until the Wedding Night. She smiled at the thought of that fateful night. She decided to have a little adventure today too. Gwen then tried something new. She wrapped her arms around Ben's neck, deepening the kiss.

Ben was caught by surprise. He had never seen Gwen so aggressive. He liked it. Then he felt something foreign in his mouth. It was Gwen's _tongue_. French Kissing? Here's something Ben thought Gwen would never do. He happily responded by lapping his tongue around Gwen's. She moaned softly in response. Ben smiled on the inside.

"Mmm…more, Ben. I want more of you," Gwen whispered. Then she tried to pull off his shirt, only to notice something amiss. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Only then did she notice Ben only had a towel around his waist. Otherwise, he was completely naked. "Don't act surprised, Gwen. _You're_ the one in a _bathrobe_," Ben slyly said. Gwen blushed scarlet, then frowned. "Don't worry, Gwen. I'm wearing boxers underneath," Ben said, laughing weakly. Gwen sighed as Ben resumed their kiss. This time, Ben's left hand started venturing around Gwen's back. She stiffened and arched her back as Ben's firm palm sent shivers down her spine.

Ben then moved his hand to her stomach. He massaged her there for awhile, before undoing the knot to her bathrobe. Gwen gasped and broke the kiss, looking at Ben with surprise. He then pulled the whole thing open, revealing Gwen in only her underwear. She looked away while covering herself. It was too late. Ben already saw the pale pink bra and matching panties that left little to the imagination. He basked in her glorious feminine body.

"You're beautiful, Gwen," Ben said, gently moving away Gwen's arms. Ben had never seen anyone else that was as elegant as Gwen. Her beautiful mounds were not too big, nor was it miniscule. She had the closest thing possible to an hourglass figure. Ben softly placed his hand on her bare stomach. Gwen felt another shiver down her spine as Ben's hands traveled upwards. "Ben…be gentle…" Gwen weakly pleaded.

Ben gave her another kiss as he smiled. "I'll never hurt you. I promise," he reassured. Then he ventured to try and unhook Gwen's bra. She whimpered under his grip. She was about to be bared I front of her beloved Ben. Would he have the self-control to restrain from going too far after that? Would _she_?

Then the door bell rang. Gwen and Ben both groaned in agony as Ben got off Gwen. He turned into XLR8 and rushed both Gwen and himself into clothes before turning back into regular Ben, all within one heartbeat. Gwen was impressed how Ben knew where she kept the clothes she usually wore at home. Then realization struck her like lightning. Ben just _dressed_ her.

Then the door bell rang again. Gwen ran to answer it while Ben hid behind a wall. Gwen swung the door open. It was Kevin. "Hey Gwen. Is Ben around too?" he said, grinning an easy smile. "N-No. Why would he be?" Gwen said, trying to act nonchalant.

"Your hair's a mess and your shirt's on backwards. That says a lot," Kevin said with a triumphant smile that stretched from ear to ear. Gwen noticed her hair was quite disheveled –probably because of XLR8's blinding speed. And her t-shirt was visibly on backwards. Ben said "Oops…" silently as Gwen shot him a dark look discreetly.

"Guess I came at a bad time, huh?" Kevin asked, still laughing. Ben then came out of his hiding spot, half-hugging Gwen. "Kinda," Ben agreed. Gwen looked angry at Ben. "Hmph!" she scoffed. "Ok, I think I'll leave you two to your business…" Kevin said, turning around. Then Gwen realized what was happening. "Wait, Kevin! You wanted to see us about something?" she asked. Kevin turned around immediately, smiling nervously. "Ahh…it's not really important. I'll tell you guys tomorrow. You settle your business now. See ya." With that, Kevin walked to his car, whistling.

Gwen shut the door behind them and walked up towards Ben. "You have reflexes that rival the speed of light and yet you put my shirt on _backwards_?! That was embarrassing, Ben!" Gwen cried, hitting Ben's arm. "Ow! I only had a few seconds to do all those stuff, Gwen! I'm sorry!" Ben said, backing away before Gwen tried to hit him again. "You'd better be! Now Kevin's never gonna see us the same way again!" Gwen growled. Ben grabbed her firmly around the shoulders and said "It's Kevin we're talking about, Gwen. He's pretty open with us being a couple, remember? Besides, it's not as if he didn't expect us to go to 2nd base by now."

Gwen pouted in such a cute manner that Ben gave another silly grin. "You dummy," she said, hugging him. "6th time today…" Ben said, amused. He then grabbed her butt firmly with both hands, making Gwen yelp in surprise. "Now…where were we?" he asked, that sly smile back on his face. "Ben…not like that~" Gwen moaned as Ben massaged her butt in such soft, yet firm strokes.

"Wow, Gwen. Your butt's already so soft. I can't wait to know how your _breasts_ feel like," Ben said, nibbling her ear as she gasped. "Ben…we...have…to …s-stop…" Gwen said, breathing heavily. "Just a lil' more, dear," Ben said, venturing to cup Gwen's supple breasts in one fell swoop. (Or grope…)

Gwen groaned as Ben started caressing her breasts, sending waves upon waves of undiscovered pleasure into her body. "Oh~ Ben~" she moaned his name, her own hands traveling all over Ben's body. His muscular arms, his straight, firm stomach, his…what was she grabbing, exactly?

Gwen gasped when she saw the smirk on Ben's face. She just grabbed his manhood without hesitation, and Ben liked it. "Why are you stopping? I'm not," Ben said, continuing to tease Gwen to no limit. She moaned softly while stroking Ben's manhood through his pants. He stiffened up to Gwen's touch.

Ben then motioned to unhook Gwen's bra through her shirt. He almost did, when Gwen broke their kiss. "Uh-uh, Ben. My turn to go first," she grinned, unzipping Ben's pants, much to his amusement. Both cousins' heartbeats accelerated painfully against their chests as Gwen edged closer to Ben's manhood through his open pants. Gwen knew how to handle and pleasure Ben as much as Ben knew how to pleasure her. And they were about to show each other how.

Then the front door's doorknob started to click and swivel. The locks started click open. Ben and Gwen froze in horror. Someone who had the keys was coming in. And they both knew only Gwen's parents or Ken had the keys.

Both Ben and Gwen immediately jumped over the couch, sitting down and acting casual. They were both thankful the TV was still on. Then the door opened and shut instantly. "Hey guys!" Ken's voice rang through. "Ken! You're back early," Gwen said, acting happily surprised. Ben beamed happily at Ken. "Yeah. Business got cut short, so I came back earlier than expected. I'm going back to work tomorrow," Ken said, sighing as he went up.

Ben noticed his zip was still open. He zipped it up discreetly as Ken went up. Gwen mouthed a silent "Sorry," at him. Ben just smiled and sat next to Gwen, half-hugging and pecking her on the cheek. "Too bad, eh, Gwen?" he said.

Gwen smiled softly and rested her head on Ben's shoulders. "I'm fine with this, Ben. Aren't you?" she purred. Ben smiled and leaned his head on Gwen's. "Yeah, I'm fine with this too." They were so happily nuzzled within one another, smiling all the while. This was one of those rare occasions where the two can actually spend time together, unbothered by the obstacles they face almost everyday.

Ben appreciated being in such a close proximity with Gwen, living the fantasy he desired so much for the past 5 years. Being close to the only girl he ever loved with such an intensity.

Gwen felt secure under Ben's embrace, knowing that he would protect her no matter what troubles they faced. He was her partner. Her friend. Her cousin. Her beloved. Her hero.

Gwen fell asleep in Ben's arms a few minutes later, exhausted from the little 'adventure' they had earlier. Ben fell asleep a little while later too, unable to think of any other reason to stay awake. When Ken came down, he smiled gently, placing a blanket over the sleeping cousins and turning off the TV. He then wondered how his parents will react seeing them all cuddly with each other.

He guessed it would be the same reaction as his. It was like looking at a couple of puppies cuddling one another. You couldn't help but smile.

**A/N:** _Here you go. A small fluff section for our two favorite cousins. Tell me what you think. I don't think I put as much flare into this one. And remember, tell me if you want an M-rated chapter. I'll try to refer to all those other BXG Lemon stories. Heheh….Cheers._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _Sorry I couldn't post Chapter 4 as I was kinda busy, what with Chinese New Year and all. Here's chapter 5, which finally involves some action. Some. Read and Review. Thanks._

**Chapter 4: Whispers of the Wind**

Ben hated the fact that there were still so many DNAliens out there, even though he, Gwen and Kevin had already kicked the living daylights out of practically all of them. Or so they thought.

"Ben! Help!" Gwen roared, blasting another DNAlien away. There were still about 20 of them coming at her, and she didn't have enough time to conjure an energy wall. She was about to be overwhelmed. Then a searing wall of fire engulfed most of them. _Ben_…Gwen thought.

"You keep your tentacles off my girl!" Heatblast said, then transforming into Big Chill. Kevin, who just finished lunging a DNAlien about 50 feet away, grabbed a blaster another one was holding to shoot off one DNAlien who tried to grab Gwen from behind. There were more coming in from every vacant corner Kevin could see. He aimed the blaster and fired a volley of rounds into the incoming groups until the blaster ran out of power.

The floor was mere sand, and there wasn't any material available within reach that he could absorb. And both Ben and Gwen were being overrun. Big Chill had to make an ice wall around them, the DNAliens trying to climb it.

"Fall back!" Kevin roared, reaching for his pocket for some device. He threw it on the ground, near where Ben and Gwen were. It emitted a high-pitched screech that made the DNAliens suffer and cringe in pain. It was similar to the effects that the gold-like metal had on the DNAliens when the group rescued Cooper. Ben took this opportunity to transform to XLR8 and whisk Gwen and Kevin away.

Ben stopped when they reached the location Kevin parked his car. He let both Gwen and Kevin down, transforming back to Ben. "Ben! Why did we run away?! We had them!" Gwen said, outraged. "There were too many of them. When I was Big Chill I flew up and saw there were at least 500 more coming our way. Lucky for us Kevin had that thing. What was it anyway?" Ben asked, putting an arm around Gwen.

"That, my friend, was an Anti-DNAlien Sonic Emitter. Cooper and I made a few by recording the sound that metal made back when we rescued him. It's much better than me being whacked like a gong like last time," Kevin said, looking at Gwen, who smiled and said "Sorry, Kevin."

"Too bad we were discovered by that stupid DNAlien who was taking out the garbage. If not, we could've known what they were up to," Gwen scowled. "Another town's entire population, gone, only to be replaced by DNAliens. I don't like this. We should get the Plumbers to help us out," Ben proposed as they drove back to Bellwood. "Nah. The HighBreeds are too powerful to take on head-on. And no other intergalactic military would help them, except the Galactic Enforcer Corps," Kevin explained, sighing.

"Why? They can't be _that_ powerful," Gwen asked, putting her head on Ben's shoulders. Gwen now sat behind with Ben in Kevin's car. Kevin didn't mind, as he could now put in more enhancements that sometimes occupied the passenger seat.

"Oh, they are. It's interesting how we can just keep irritating them and yet they haven't blown us to bits yet," Kevin answered, laughing with Ben. Then a beeping sound rang form Kevin's dashboard. "It's my communicator. Your Grandpa's calling," Kevin said, pressing a button. A screen came out of Kevin's dashboard, with Grandpa Max on it. "Hi kids," he said with his usual vacant smile. "Hi Grandpa," Ben and Gwen said. "Hi Mr. Tennyson," Kevin said curtly. "Kevin, I told you before, call me Grandpa," Grandpa Max said with an approving smile.

"Ok…what's up, Grandpa?" Kevin said, slightly pink as Ben and Gwen stifled their giggles. "I cross-referenced the data you sent me when you infiltrated that HighBreed command ship. What you guys came across was valuable information. Good job," Grandpa Max said, still smiling. "It doesn't do any good now, Grandpa. The ship took off when we escaped from them. We're sorry, Grandpa," Gwen said, looking sorry.

"It's not your fault, pumpkin. There were too many of them. At least you disabled that Xenocite reproduction machine in there. That'll set their plans back by months," Grandpa said triumphantly. Ben cringed. "Now _that_ one was messy," he said. "All that slime….Blech!"

"Oh, Ben? Your parents are over at Gwen's place. Her mom made a huge roast turkey for dinner. It smells wonderful," Grandpa said, looking raptured for a second. Ben nodded his reply. "Oh, and Kevin? You're invited as well," Grandpa Max said.

"N-No thanks, Mr. Ten- I mean, Grandpa. I wouldn't wanna intrude," Kevin said nervously. "Nonsense, son! You're practically family now. Both Ben and Gwen's parents are happy to have you join us for dinner," Grandpa Max said. Ben and Gwen beamed at Kevin.

"O-Okay. I'd be honored to come over for dinner, then," Kevin answered, still a little pink.

*

"Kevin, dear, why don't you have another slice?" Gwen's mother, Lily asked, handing Kevin a rather large slice of turkey. "U-uh, thank you, Mrs. Tennyson," Kevin replied, bowing a little when he stretched to accept the turkey. He was not used to dining with so many people, least of all Ben and Gwen's parents. He was nervous, and it was obvious.

"So Kevin my boy, how's school been these days?" Ben's father asked. "I-It's been good, Mr. Tennyson. And thank you, sir, for paying my school fees," Kevin said courteously. Ben was amused at how respective Kevin was, when just a few months ago he was as rough and curt-less as when he was 10.

"He's been behaving in school, right Ben?" Gwen asked, looking at Ben as she held his hand. "Y-Yeah, he has. He's actually doing quite well in classes," Ben said. Both cousins knew Kevin has been ditching classes very frequently. Partially because he had some anti-DNAlien business to do, and partially because he felt like it.

"That's good to hear," Gwen's father said, nodding in approval. Kevin gave a thankful look at Ben and Gwen, who smiled in return. "Who wants some of my famous bread pudding?" Ben's mother cheerfully asked. "Me!" Ben and Gwen said together. Ben's mother's bread pudding was by far, the best one available in Bellwood. Ben felt it was a good thing Kevin was here. He felt Kevin hasn't lived until he tried his mother's bread pudding.

*

Gwen loved the view of the night sky, especially when she's viewing it from her backyard. It made her feel calm, relaxed, and tranquil. So did Ben.

He laid next to her on the soft, crisp grass. There was a cool breeze that kept the atmosphere so calm and inviting. "I think Kevin owes us one," Ben said, smiling. Gwen turned over to embrace him in a snuggle. "Mmm…I think we're even with him, Ben. We wouldn't have got away from those DNAliens so easily if it wasn't for Kevin's Sonic Emitter," Gwen said.

Ben laughed softly, being careful as to not rock Gwen's head. He stroked her hair with one hand, the other massaging her shoulder. "Ok, we're even. Still, I'm quite surprised our parents took Kevin in so well," he said.

Gwen nodded. "He's changed for the better, Ben. We both are living testaments to that. I'm glad he's much better, don't you?"

Ben groaned a reply. "Yeah, I agree. He's a better friend than an enemy anyway. I can't bear to face him in a fight anymore."

Gwen giggled in amusement. "So are you seriously gonna let him live in our fancy tower next time?"

Ben nodded. "I don't see any reason why we shouldn't. Why? Afraid he'll hear us at night?" Ben grinned maliciously. Gwen slapped him on the chest playfully. "You dirty pervert," Gwen said, laughing.

"I'm glad you chose me, Gwen," Ben suddenly said. "Hmm?" Gwen said, looking up. Ben was looking at her with a sad passion in his eyes. She smiled warmly and gave him a kiss. "_I'm_ glad _you_ chose _me_," Ben replied ruefully. "You're worth it, Ben," Gwen said, lingering the kiss.

"Thanks, Gwen. I love you," Ben said, kissing her forehead. Gwen giggled. "He-he. I love you too, you big dummy. With all my heart."

Both of them remained nuzzled within one another (they just _love_ getting nuzzled around each other these days, don't they?) under the dark night sky, the cool breeze now merely a warm whisper, the grass lush and soft enough for them to treat it as a bed. Gwen enjoyed doing stuff like this, being a normal, romantic couple, if only Ben wouldn't try and cop a feel ever so often. The same way he was doing right now.

Ben was sneakily moving his hand to Gwen's butt, then giving it a squeeze. "Ben…" Gwen said, sounding annoyed. "Hehe…sorry, Gwen. Couldn't help myself," he admitted, his hand still groping her.

"Geez. Could you leave my goodies alone for once?" she asked, knocking Ben playfully on the head.

Then Ben suddenly pinned Gwen over, his face just inches from hers. "How could I resist the irresistible?" he said, kissing Gwen in such an intense flare that could rival Heatblast's or Swampfire's.

Ben then started to venture around Gwen's body again, ignoring the fact that either of their parents could just walk in on them.

"B-Ben! Our parents!" Gwen gasped as she broke the kiss. Ben just grinned. "Let them see. I don't mind," Ben replied jokingly. Gwen scowled, but didn't break free. "You don't. But I do," she said, pinching his nose. Ben then rolled off her, laughing. "You're the cutest person I've ever known, Gwen," he said. Gwen blushed at Ben's comment. They then stared deep into each other's eyes, lost within the two different, yet similar shades of green. It was like hypnotic, and additive. They could go on looking at each other like that forever.

Then several heavy footsteps brought them back to reality. They got up to see Kevin running to them. He looked troubled. When he stopped did Ben and Gwen only notice he was pale and sweaty at an alarming rate. "Kevin, what's wrong?" both cousins asked. Kevin took a second to catch his breath.

"It's my mum. She's in trouble."

**A/N:** _I promise to update ASAP. Until then, I'm leaving you guys at a cliffhanger. Cheers._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _I'll try to make the next 1 or 2 chapters an M-rated one, depending on how this particular story arc ends. Thanks for the compliments, guys. _

**Chapter 6: Whispers of the Wind**

Driving over 120 km/h earned you a ticket on this highway. Roger didn't want to get his 5th ticket this week, but he was late for dinner. He kept the speedometer at 110, keeping an eye on the time. 7.50 pm. He was going to be late.

There were no other cars on the highway, so he reckoned he was relatively safe. So he floored it, reaching a peak of 125, the most his Toyota could go. He felt the rush, the roar of his protesting engine. Then he saw a pair of headlights coming up behind him. Fast.

"Oh damn…" he swore, slowing down. But the pair of headlights didn't slow down. In fact, it continued to approach Roger's car at a dangerous speed. Then it passed through with a deafening roar, leaving behind a green streak. It looked like…"A Camaro?"

*

Gwen could see the speedometer in Kevin's car just pass the 160 mark. He was _definitely_ breaking the speed limit. "Kevin, I know you're worried about your mother, but you're breaking the speed limit," Gwen said comfortingly, putting a hand on his very tense shoulder. Kevin didn't say anything. "Kevin? Are you okay?" Ben asked, leaning a little.

"Some unknown bad guy blew up my mum's house and left her homeless with almost no possessions remaining. How do you think I feel?!" Kevin barked, sounding a lot like his old self. "Kevin! You have to calm down! Remember, at least she's safe," Gwen said, squeezing his shoulder.

"I know, I know. Sorry I yelled at you, Ben," Kevin said, sighing. Ben waved his hand in dismissal. "Nah, forget about it, Kevin. Let's concentrate on getting to your mum." Ben replied, patting Kevin's other shoulder. "Thanks for tagging along with me, you guys. You didn't really need to, you know," Kevin said, sounding guilty.

"Hey, you're family to us, remember? We're with you all the way," Ben said, shrugging. Gwen nodded. Kevin looked through the back mirror and smiled at them, muttering "Thanks."

It was supposed to be a 3-hour journey to the town of Fairwood, where Kevin's mother lived. But they were already in the town's outskirts 2 hours into the journey. "How did we..." Ben asked, surprised. "The same way Grandpa's RV could travel at over 280km per hour on the freeway when the boosters are activated. The Galvans sure make the best engines. My engine's a more diluted version of the one used in Grandpa's RV. If I used his, this car will fly off the road, literally," Kevin said, chuckling. "First-hand experience?" Ben asked, amused. Kevin chuckled again.

"I tried that kinda engine on a Cadillac once. The crash that came with it caused that bridge in L.A. to collapse about a year ago," Kevin said, sounding cheeky. Ben laughed heartily while Gwen gasped "Kevin!"

After a few minutes of driving into town and Kevin's car slowing down to a mere 90 km, Ben yawned, tapping his feet much to Gwen's annoyance. "Ben! Behave!" Gwen hissed, slapping his ankle softly. Ben mouthed a sincere "Sorry," before asking Kevin "So Kevin, where does your mum live?"

Kevin sighed. "I forgot," he admitted, Ben chuckling a little as Gwen gave Kevin a reproachful look. Then Ben noticed something. "Umm, Kevin? I think that's the place," Ben said, pointing to the left. Gwen and Kevin noticed it too. There were sirens blaring at one particular area. Kevin turned the car over to that area.

They were in a housing area that looked like so many others in Bellwood. Then they noticed one house that was out of the ordinary. It wasn't there. All that was there was a smoldering pile of ashes and some frames of the house that didn't tumble. There were about a dozen or two amount of people -bystanders and curious on-lookers- that surrounded the 5 police cars, 2 fire trucks and an ambulance that were there.

"Is this the place, Kevin?" Gwen asked. "I'm not that sure. It could be," Kevin replied, scouring every single face he could see from the crowd. Then he noticed a woman sitting by the sidewalk, draped in a blanket, the type paramedics used. He recognized who she was immediately.

"Mom!" Kevin said, immediately getting out of the car after parking it roughly around the curb. Ben and Gwen followed suit, tailing Kevin. He practically flew to the woman he called "Mom," calling her throughout.

"Kevin?" the woman asked, looking up. "Mom! Mom, I'm here!" Kevin exclaimed, sliding down to hug his mother into an embrace. Ben and Gwen stood a few steps behind Kevin, letting him have his moment with his mother. "Oh Kevin! I'm so glad you're here!" his mother sobbed.

"I'm here now, mother. I'm here. How bad is it?" Kevin asked, still clutching onto his mother. "The house is totally gone, Kevin. I still have a few pairs of clothes from the garage. Oh, and I still have the car," his mother replied. "How 'bout the insurance company? Are they covering you on this?" Kevin asked.

"I'm covered, honey. It's just that...why would anyone hurt us like this?" Kevin's mother asked.

"Mum, before we go on, I'd like to introduce you to my friends. Mum, this is Ben and Gwen. Ben, Gwen, this is my mum," Kevin said, standing both himself and his mother up.

"It's nice to meet you both. I'm Rebecca Levin, Kevin's mother. Kevin has told me a lot of wonderful things about you two," Kevin's mother said, nodding politely at both Ben and Gwen. Kevin's mother was a woman that looked like she was in her mid-40s. Her hair was curly and long. She had a smile that was so reassuring and warm. Everything about her made her look so motherly. Ben had no idea why Kevin would choose to live in Bellwood instead of staying with his mother.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Levin," Gwen said courteously. Ben then realized he hasn't greeted Kevin's mother yet. "H-Hi Mrs. Levin. It's a pleasure meeting your acquaintance," Ben said, bowing. Both Gwen and Kevin raised their eyebrows in curiosity as Kevin's mother laughed.

"Mum, what does the police have to say about this?" Kevin asked with a hand on each of his mother's shoulders. Rebecca sighed. "They think it was a gas leak. It's not. I _saw_ what happened," she said. "Mrs. Levin, I think we should go somewhere else to talk about this, if that's okay with you," Gwen suggested politely while gesturing at Kevin. He nodded and urged his mother to the car.

When they all got in, Kevin immediately drove as far away from the housing area as he could. Gwen held Ben's arm and smiled at him. Ben tilted his head in curiosity. "You were so cute when you addressed Kevin's mother like that," she whispered softly into Ben's ear. "To be honest, I was kinda intimidated," Ben whispered back, the sound of the humming engine drowning out their whispers.

Gwen giggled her response before kissing Ben lightly on the lips. "So mum, did you manage to use the blaster to defend yourself?" Kevin asked, much to Ben and Gwen's surprise. "I did. But it looked like whatever attacked me had a much stronger armor than I expected," Kevin's mother said. Ben and Gwen's jaw fell slack open.

"Oh, I forgot to mention to you guys. My mum was an ex-Plumber, along with my dad," Kevin said as they turned into the parking lot of a local diner. "Wow..." Ben said in unison with Gwen. "I wasn't as good as Kevin's father. Now_ he _was just as great and skillful as your grandfather," Kevin's mother said with a modest smile on her face.

"You know our Grandpa?" Gwen asked as they all got out of the car and headed into the diner. "Oh yes," Kevin's mother said as they all sat on a table. "I first met your Grandpa when I was a rookie. He was already one of Earth's best veteran Plumbers," she said, smiling. Ben and Gwen looked at each other with renewed astonishment for their Grandpa.

"He didn't know Kevin was my son until a few months ago. After that he became much more accommodative to Kevin, am I right?" Mrs. Levin asked. Both cousins nodded. Then the waitress came. Kevin ordered coffee for everyone.

"Anyway, I've heard a lot about you both. Not just from Kevin, but from the news too," Rebecca Levin said with a smile on her face. Both cousins flustered. "You were once known as Ben 10 a few years back, right? My, how time has passed. I also heard from Kevin that you two are now a couple, right?"

Ben blushed as deep as Gwen did when he nodded his silent reply. "You have my blessings, then. I really hope things will work great between you two," Kevin's mother said. Ben and Gwen beamed at her.

"Mum, did you know who attacked you?" Kevin then asked, intending to get serious. Kevin's mother nodded briefly. "I didn't get a clear look at who did it, but all I know is that they were tough. They were all wearing power suits. I managed to knock off at least 5 of them with that Level 5 blaster you gave me, Kevin. My old Plumber's handgun barely scratched them," she said in a sour note.

"Were they DNAliens, mum?" Kevin asked. His mother nodded. "When I shot one of them in the head, I saw the Xenocite head from the cracked helmet. Guess they figured out I was a Plumber...but why me? I'm retired," she said with a laugh. "It's because you're my mother. If they got to you, they think then they'll be able to get to me," Kevin suggested.

"True...Good thinking, son. I see you've got both your father's and my Plumber intuition," Rebecca Levin said, Ben and Gwen stifling their laughter. Kevin shot them a dark look.

"So do you have any other place to live, Mrs. Levin?" Gwen asked thoughtfully. Then Mrs. Levin raised her eyebrows. "Now that I think about it, I don't." That left all of them silent for awhile. Then Ben had an idea.

"You could stay with Kevin in Bellwood, Mrs. Levin!" he said happily. Both Gwen and Mrs. Levin both beamed at Ben with admiration. Kevin looked horror-struck.

"That's a great idea, Ben! Mrs. Levin can stay at Kevin's place until we can work thing out," Gwen said. Mrs. Levin looked extremely pleased with the idea. "And I get to spend more time with my baby boy!"she said happily, hugging Kevin, who still looked stunned.

"So it's settled. Mrs. Levin moves in with Kevin until further notice." Gwen declared among the 4 of them. Ben and Mrs. Levin smiled and nodded their heads in agreement. Then Ben noticed something wrong. "Kevin? Are you okay?"

Kevin was staring straight ahead, petrified by the fact that his mother will be staying with him for who knows how long. "Don't I get a say in this?" was all he could say as his mother, Ben and Gwen laughed at Kevin's expression.

**Somewhere nearby....**

A figure stood between several trees, hidden by the dense shade of the forest near the diner where The Tennysons and the Levins were. It held an apparatus that enabled him to see all 4 of them from the diner's window. In it's other hand it held a strange device. "Yes sir, all 4 of them are there. I cannot listen in on their communications. One of them is carrying a Level 5 Encryptor with them"

A heavy, gruff voice responded. "Follow them. Make sure you find out where they are heading to. Remember, if you find out where they live, we can finally put an end to the Tennysons and the Levins." Ben, Gwen and Mrs. Levin were all happily talking as Kevin remained annoyed by the fact that his bachelor pad wasn't so -well, bachelor-y anymore.

"And once they are destroyed, no one will stand in our way. Our success depends on their destruction.

**A/N:** _Another cliffhanger. I apologize if you guys think I'm straying from the BenXGwen fluffiness by making these few chapters sound more and more like a regular Ben 10 series. After all, this is a regular Ben 10 saga, with Ben and Gwen being a couple. Tell what you think. I may continue this story arc or go straight to more BenXGwen fluff if you guys want. Cheers._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** _I won't make this chapter an M-rated one as I have not yet received any votes regarding it. I hope you guys will tell me your opinion on the matter. Bengwen014 has already given his. Guess what he voted for?_

**Chapter 7: Joy and Agony.**

"Hey Gwen, let's take a bath together!" Ben said, plopping onto the couch next to Gwen. She responded by knocking his head. "You idiot, my parents and Ken aren't oblivious, y'know," Gwen said, narrowing her eyes at him. "Well they aren't here right now, are they?" Ben said, raising her eyebrows. Gwen pouted, watching TV. "Doofus," she muttered.

Ben laughed heartily. "You haven't called me that for _years_, Gwen," he said, amused. "That's because you deserved it," Gwen said, sticking out her tongue at him. Ben smiled and caught her tongue under his lips, making Gwen gasp.

"Ben!" she gasped, trying to break free. Ben had her locked in another embrace as their lips met. Ben immediately prodded his tongue into her mouth, Gwen moaning in protest. She wanted to stop, but her body wouldn't let her. Instead, she wrapped his arms around him. Then she did something Ben never expected. She pulled his ear. Hard.

"Ow! Ow! Gwen, that hurts!" Ben said as Gwen continued tugging at Ben's ear. "Ben Tennyson, is making out the only thing you can think of as far as I'm concerned?" Gwen asked, looking annoyed. "Aww, Gwen~ c'mon! Lemme go!" Ben said, squirming under Gwen's grip. "Give me one good reason," she said softer, still maintaining the grip. "How 'bout dinner? My treat," he offered.

"Really? Where?" Gwen asked, releasing her grip and putting herself very close to Ben. Maybe the rare offer of dinner from Ben made her curious. "That big, grand restaurant near the beach. The one called Le Cheri' Dan," Ben said with a gentle smile.

"Le Cheri' Dan?? Oh Ben!" Gwen exclaimed happily, hugging him. "I've always wanted to go there!"

Ben smiled wider. "I know. I heard you telling your friends about it in school a few days ago," he said, hugging her tightly. She dismissed the fact that Ben just eavesdropped on her conversation, instead thinking about the dinner she was about to have with Ben in a 5-star restaurant. Then she realized something.

"Wait, Ben," Gwen began, looking at him. "How are you going to afford all that? It's a 5-star restaurant." She looked concerned. Ben just smiled at her. "That's the reason why I didn't eat anything for lunch for the past week and did more chores around the house for extra money. All for you, babe." He then kissed Gwen on the forehead, grinning ear-to-ear.

"Aww~ That's the sweetest thing you've ever done for me, Ben. Thank you," Gwen said, kissing Ben full on the lips, very audibly. Ben blushed hard while giving Gwen another stupid grin. "I'll go home to dress up myself. Meet back here in half-an-hour?" Ben asked.

Gwen's eyes twinkled as she answered. "Sure. Don't be late."

Ben laughed. "Me? Late?" he said, pointing at the Omnitrix. He then pecked Gwen's cheek before turning into XLR8. "See ya later, Gwen."

With that, he streaked out the door, leaving an exited Gwen to head upstairs, skipping each step merrily while humming a tune.

*

Ben never felt more appreciative of his parents than tonight. He declared his displeasure a few months ago about the fact they bought him a tuxedo. That was before he ever knew he would use it for tonight. For his date with the most beautiful girl he had ever met. The only girl he would ever want, and need.

He decided to ditch the dinner jacket and just wear the shirt, fashioning it in a way only he could pull off. He made his hair into a neat mess, something Gwen wouldn't fuss about. Then he remembered something Grandpa had given him a few days ago. A bottle of cologne, the regular, Earth-made type. "For any dates you have with Gwen," he said to Ben with a smile on his face.

Ben smiled too as he sprayed a fine mist of the cologne over himself. It smelt unique, something Ben couldn't make out. He shrugged as he walked out to the living room. His parents were having a dinner of their own in another grand restaurant somewhere in town. He locked the door quickly, then transforming to XLR8, zooming past the road.

*

Gwen had never felt so elegant before. She felt so grateful to her mother for buying her this dress a few days ago. And what a beautiful dress it was.

It was a sweet shade of light pink, which was strapless and form-fitting. The cutting was perfect, complementing Gwen's already wondrous body. It revealed a modest amount of cleavage, something she thought was a better feature of this dress. Gwen decided to wear a strapless bra to go with this dress. She twirled a few times around her mirror. The dress had a few dark pink Sakura petals adorned onto its fabric. The dress was so feather-light and smooth to the touch that Gwen felt like it was made of Egyptian cotton. Maybe it actually was?

_Ben would appreciate this, _Gwen thought happily to herself as she gave herself one final twirl. She then tied her hair into a bun, keeping it in place with a pair of pure silver chopsticks, the ones she bought last month.

Then the doorbell rang. Gwen's heart skipped a beat as she squeaked in surprise. She hurriedly rushed to the door, brimming with anticipation. The she realized something, again. How was Ben going to take them to the restaurant?

Ben's physical self wasn't affected after his transformations, but anyone whom he gave a ride would. She distinctively remembered how her hair and Ben's were practically afros after Ben 10,000 gave them a ride using XLR8. She dreaded at the outcome of her hair if Ben was going to use XLR8 again. Using Stinkfly was out of the question. What about Jetray?

Gwen sighed at those possibilities. Ben was not old enough to drive. He had to use his aliens, or call a cab. Gwen held her breath as she opened the door, gambling against all odds.

Then she saw Ben, and instantly forgot all the troubles she had. He stood there at her front door, not acting suave, cool, or any of the other ridiculous looks boys pulled off whenever they were at the front door of their dates. Ben just stood there, smiling radiantly at Gwen, a neat bouquet of red, yellow and pink roses in his hands. Then Ben's eyes traveled through Gwen's whole body. His eyes opened rather widely as he admired Gwen's magnificent frame. The dress she wore made her look like a cute, pink angel. He loved the way her hair was tied into a bun, several stray locks cascading elegantly. Then her eyes, oh, her beautiful emerald eyes, sparkled with such a captivating intensity against the moonlit sky. Ben was astounded. And struck dumb.

"G-Gwen…you look…_amazing_," Ben gasped. Gwen giggled melodiously at Ben's compliment, blushing. "You're not so bad yourself," she commented, admiring the fact that the shirt Ben was wearing showed off his slightly muscular body. His rigorous karate training with Gwen for all those years had paid off. For Gwen's amusement, that is.

"Thanks," Ben said, pleased with Gwen's statement. "So, shall we go?" That particular question made Gwen remember her previous worry.

"Um, Ben? How are we going to the restaurant?" Gwen asked politely. Ben raised his eyebrows for a fraction of a second, and then smiled in comprehension. "I'm not going to XLR8 us there, if that's what you're asking," he said, still grinning.

"Then how are we getting there?" Gwen asked, honestly curios. Ben's smile then spread to a Cheshire cat grin. "Voila," he said, indicating to the road with a hand. Gwen gasped. In front of her driveway was a green Camaro with black racing stripes. Kevin's car.

"Is Kevin driving us there?" Gwen asked, surprised. Ben shook his head. "I am," he said. Gwen's eyes never widened so much before. "You? Kevin let you drive his car??" Gwen said, not even believing the words came out of her mouth.

"Well, I have to do his Physics homework for the next month or so, but yeah, he let me drive his car. I think it's well worth it," Ben said rather matter-of-fact-ly. "Oh Ben, you didn't have to do that for me," Gwen said, felling very flattered that Ben went through such lengths for her. "Hey, I'd do anything for you, remember?" Ben said casually, opening the door for her. She got in gently, and noticed something different about the car.

"It smells different," Gwen said as Ben got into the driver's seat. "Yeah. I treated the leather seats before picking you up," Ben replied happily as he started the car. "Wait, Ben? You don't have your license yet. You'll get caught by the police," Gwen said, wary of the current situation.

Ben smiled again. "Kevin forged me a license," he replied, showing Gwen a driver's license with Ben's particulars on it. It looked real to Gwen if she didn't know it was fake. "He did it? For you?" Gwen asked, remarked by the fact that Kevin would help Ben this much. Ben chuckled as he drove out of the driveway. He was much gentler behind the wheel if compared to Kevin. "He did this one for free. He said making me do his Physics homework for a month was payment enough. I really like the new-and-improved Kevin. He's much better than when we first met him, eh?"

Gwen giggled too as they drove across the road. Ben drove at a much slower –and safer- pace than Kevin usually does. Gwen was quite impressed. "Where did you learn to drive like this, Ben?" Gwen asked.

"My dad. He taught me a few times. Oh, and the bumper cars at the carnival helped a lot too," Ben said with a toothy smirk. Gwen gave him an annoyed look. "Ha-ha. Very funny, Ben," she said. When they reached restaurant's parking area, Ben drove to the valet parking, handing the valet a handsome tip while inviting Gwen out of the car.

Then they walked to the front receptionist. "Reservation under the name 'Tennyson'," Ben said courteously as they were within earshot of the receptionist. "Ah, yes, Mr. Tennyson. Table for two, this way," the female receptionist said, leading both cousins to their table.

Gwen noticed the restaurant was much grander than she had seen for the outside numerous times. This was her first time actually being in the place. The entire place had glass walls which showed the magnificence of the ocean. The air was filled with ballroom music, lights coming from the many chandeliers that adorned the ceilings.

"It's even better than I pictured it," Gwen whispered to Ben as they were directed to a table by the windows. "Only the best for you, Gwen," Ben replied as they sat down. Gwen looked to the left and was astounded. She could see the full glamour of the still-blue sky. It wasn't even sunset yet. "Thank you, Ben," Gwen said, giving Ben such a warm look.

"You're welcome," Ben replied with a curt nod. Then a waiter approached them. "Have you decided on what you will be having tonight, Mademoiselle and Monsieur?" he asked. He didn't have a French accent, though. "Ladies first, Gwen," Ben said, letting her order first. Gwen felt impressed at Ben's etiquette. 5 years ago he'd have to fight with her over who gets to order first.

"I'll have…the Chicken A'la Elegance, please," Gwen asked, coming to a decision after browsing the menu. "Ah, excellent choice, Mademoiselle. And you, Monsieur?" the waiter asked. "I'll have the Steak Gri'Anve, please," Ben said. "Oui, Monsieur. I will return with your orders shortly," the waiter said before turning around curtly.

"How about a walk down the beach later? We can see the sunset," Ben offered. "It just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" she asked, putting her hand on the table. Ben held on to it with a warm smile. "You look _beautiful_ tonight, Gwen," he said.

"I think we've established that earlier, Ben," Gwen replied with a soft chuckle. Ben followed it. A few minutes later their food arrived. Both cousins ate in silence as the peered out the windows. It was going to be sunset soon. When the bill came, Gwen reached for her wallet within her purse when Ben stopped her. "My treat, remember?" he said with a smile before handing the waiter the payment.

"Thanks," Gwen whispered. "Anytime," he said as the waiter handed Ben his change. Ben left another handsome tip as they left the restaurant through one of the side entrances. They both walked to the beach hand-in-hand.

Gwen loved the smell of the sea breeze. She kept breathing in the scent while Ben put his arm around her waist. They both removed their shoes and walked on the soft, warm sand. "Let's walk by the shore," Gwen suggested. Ben nodded and the walked to the shoreline. Gwen stepped into the ocean water, her feet buried beneath sand, Ben folded his pants and did the same. The water was warm.

"We used to do this when we were younger," Gwen noted looking at Ben as they both stood by in the seashore. He was reminiscing. "Yeah. I cherished the time we spent together. But, it kinda hurt," Ben said, frowning. "Hurt? I'm afraid I don't follow," Gwen said in return.

"We were so close together even way back then. I've been in love with you for a long time, remember? So it was a bittersweet feeling for me to be spending so much time with you," Ben said, looking at Gwen.

She placed a hand softly on Ben's cheek. "Well, I've been through the same ordeal as you. I was afraid you wouldn't accept me, so that's why I didn't admit my feelings for you," she admitted ruefully. "We've been through the same joy and agony of being so close to one another, yet not being able to confess it."

"Yeah. But only now do I feel the joy of you being close to me, Gwen," Ben said, edging closer to Gwen. She smiled. "I'm yours, Ben. As much as you are mine," she muttered claiming Ben's lips with her own. There was no need to deepen the kiss. There was no lust, or hunger, or longing for one another. There was only the love, the pure, undying love for one another.

Both cousins embraced themselves as they prolonged the kiss. Ben could taste her lip gloss. It tasted like strawberry. After a minute or so, they broke the kiss when both of them remembered they needed to breath. They could taste each other's breath, and smell each other's body scent.

Gwen smelt like a rose garden. Maybe the bouquet only enhanced her perfume? Gwen took a whiff of Ben, enjoying the unknown fragrance. It wasn't the pheromone. It was another type of cologne.

"You smell heavenly, Gwen," Ben said, complementing her again. She giggled appreciatively. "At this rate, there wouldn't be any other part of me left for you to compliment," she said, batting her eyelashes at Ben. "There's always the parts of your body only _I_ can see," Ben said cheekily. Gwen clicked her teeth at him, knocking his chest. He firmly brushed his hand casually up against hers in response, making Gwen involuntarily moan.

"H-Hey! That was a dirty trick, Ben!" she said, halfway laughing. "Hey, no harm, no foul, right?" Ben replied with a half-chuckle. "Wrong," Gwen said, grabbing Ben firmly between the legs. He gasped in pleasure. "Woah! That's a firm grip," Ben said, amused. "Not as _firm_ as you are right now, Ben," Gwen replied with a sly smile.

"O-ho-ho! Since when has the intelligent, sophisticated and beautiful Gwen become dirty, eh?" Ben asked, hugging her tighter. "Hey, I can be dirty too, if I want," Gwen said, maintaining her grip on Ben. "Ow! Gwen, you gotta stop. People will notice," Ben said, helpless in this situation. "Hmm? Who was it that said he didn't care if Ken or my parents saw us in this kinda situation?" Gwen asked, now proceeding to massage Ben.

"I was only joking…" Ben said softly. "Regardless. Kevin also knew we were doing it," she said, caressing Ben with more vigor. He squirmed under her grip. "Gwen…" he gasped. She then kissed him hard on the lips, prodding her tongue in immediately. Ben was taken aback by Gwen's actions. She was never this aggressive. Then Ben heard something unzip. Wait…oh damn…

Gwen had unzipped Ben's pants in one swift motion, her hand reaching in to caress Ben through his briefs. "Gwen!" he gasped at her ferocity. Ben felt like he was on Cloud 9. Then Gwen smiled, zipping back Ben's pants. "And that's all you'll be getting for today, darlin'," she said with a smirk. She then pecked Ben on the lips. Giggling, she skipped back towards the restaurant, leaving a laughing Ben behind as he tried chasing her.

*

It was already night. The skies were already littered with stars of distant galaxies. And the only thing that broke the heavenly silence was the sound of a green Camaro approaching Gwen's house. Ben drove Kevin's car to the driveway. Gwen's parents weren't home yet. But Ken's car was.

"Wanna come in?" Gwen asked. Ben nodded. "I will. But I need to return this car back to Kevin before he starts to worry I got some dirt on his new rims," Ben said. Gwen giggled. "Then here's a lil' something to keep you satisfied during my absence," Gwen said, her tongue meeting Ben's almost instantly after their lips even touched. They both moaned audibly as their hands started exploring each other again.

Gwen unzipped Ben's pants again, massaging him. Ben was using one hand to hold Gwen's head to his as their kiss intensified. His other was already brushing up against her breasts ever-so-softly, making Gwen groan in longing pleasure. Then Ben tried something very daring.

He tried undoing the top of Gwen's dress. Gwen gasped a Ben's boldness, but nodded her approval. She raised her left arm, allowing Ben an easier access to Gwen's dress' top zipper. Ben nudged his hand to it, zipping it down. Gwen turned furiously red when Ben did the other zip.

"Gwen…" Ben said, moving over to further please her. Gwen was breathing heavily. "Go ahead, Ben," she said. Ben moved to position himself better. Then his elbow hit the car horn.

The loud, heavy beep of Kevin's car's horn made both of them jump. Both Ben and Gwen swore as they sighed. Then Gwen zipped herself back up. Ben gave her a questioning look. "Ken would have heard that. Zip up, quickly!" Gwen demanded. Ben struggled to zip himself and adjust his shirt.

Then the front door opened. Ken stood out of it, looking left and right. Then he saw both cousins in the car. He waved at them happily. "You'd better get in, Gwen. I'll return Kev's car and come back with XLR8," Ben said. Gwen nodded wistfully and gave him another kiss. "Don't take too long, Ben," she said ruefully, getting out of the car. Ben opened the window and smiled at her. "I wouldn't dream of it," he said. Gwen returned the smile as she watched Ben back the car out of the driveway, the car dashing onto the road a few seconds later.

*

Gwen sat down in living room, clad in only a large, oversized t-shirt she sometimes wore to bed. Ken had gone out to have a drink with a couple of his friends. Her parents decided to join Ben's parents for a night out in town, something they haven't had in a long time. She, in the meanwhile, was waiting for Ben. He was taking a bit longer than expected.

She was watching some sappy soap opera where the main characters were confessing each other's love for one another. She didn't appreciate those types of shows, because she experienced a sappy confession –with her cousin, no less- and it wasn't as overrated as this one was.

Then the doorbell rang. Gwen practically flew out of her seat to see who it was. It was Ben. She immediately flung the door open for him. "Hey!" they both said. Then Gwen noticed something Ben was holding. "Sorry I'm late. I stopped by to pick these up for you," Ben said, handing her a box of chocolates. Gwen's eyes twinkled. "My favorite brand! Thanks, Ben!" she said, hugging him tightly as he closed the door.

"I knew you'd be happy. I know what my girl likes," Ben said, quite proud of himself. "And I know what my boy likes," Gwen said, pecking him on the lips again. They both then jumped onto the couch (a habit) and watched the show.

"Ugh, too cheesy," Ben thought, changing the channel. "My thoughts exactly," Gwen said, leaning her head on Ben's shoulder. Ben turned the channel to one talking about some romantic comedy. "Ooh, this is a good one, Ben," Gwen said, sitting up but still very close to Ben. She then opened the box of chocolates. Ben started to appreciate rom-coms about a year ago after Gwen told him she liked them.

"So what's this one about?" Ben said, taking a chocolate. "Two cousins who love each other, but can't confess to one another as they're afraid of the consequences," Gwen said with a grin. Ben chuckled and said "Boy, I hope they work out in the end." "Oh, they do. But only after the girl's jealous boyfriend gets out of the way," Gwen said, licking a chocolate.

Ben didn't miss out how Gwen savoringly would lick every piece of chocolate with her lips and tongue before finishing it up. It was impossible for Ben not to be turned on by seeing Gwen do that. He had to steal glances at her, fearing she would know.

She did. She noticed him staring discreetly at her ever since he gulped when he first noticed her doing that. She decided to give him a show. She took another chocolate and licked it very visibly up and down with her tongue, kissing it. She continued with that motion, finishing that particular piece.

She took another one, licking her lips before she did so. She noticed Ben was now moving uncomfortably in his seat. She smiled slyly as she took another piece in her mouth, moaning seductively. Ben discreetly covered the section between her legs. She knew he was _very_ turned on by this. What was that about chocolates being a very effective aphrodisiac?

"So are you enjoying the show, Ben?" Gwen asked, looking at the TV screen. She didn't know whether he knew the hidden message behind it. "Y-Yeah, I am," he answered honestly. Gwen giggled at his honest streak. "So did you like that saucy bit?" Gwen asked prodding further. Then Ben paused. "What? There wasn't any saucy bits to the show," Ben said, concentrating on the TV. _Ah, he had been paying attention just in case,_ Gwen thought. She was impressed. But the jig was up.

"Now we both know that isn't the show I'm talking about, Ben," she said seductively, edging closer to him. She placed one of her hands on Ben's lap, stroking softly. Ben squeaked. "Y-You knew?" he said, utterly defeated. "With that hard-on, who wouldn't?" she said, stroking in between his pants now. Ben gasped in rapture. "S-Sorry, Gwen," he said.

"Silly boy," Gwen said, smiling. "There's nothing to be sorry about. I got a chance to tease you in a different way and you enjoyed it. I think we've worked out a fair deal." Ben looked sideways. "Well…If you put it like that…"

"Now here's another flavor of me for you to try on," Gwen said, staring at him in such a sultry manner. Ben had never seen such sexy eyes before. She put one chocolate in her mouth, playing it between her tongue. Then she kissed Ben, lapping her tongue, and the chocolate, into his mouth.

Ben never tasted anything more heavenly than that. The bittersweet taste of the chocolate blended in with the addicting sweetness of Gwen's mouth drove Ben wild. He prodded his tongue wildly into her mouth, tasting as much of the two flavors as he could. "Mmm…" Gwen moaned, wrapping her hands around Ben's head. Ben ignored her other features. He only wanted her mouth as of now. When the chocolate completely melted in their mouths, Ben grabbed another one to put into her mouth.

"Wait!" Gwen gasped as Ben put it close to her lips. Ben let go of the chocolate as Gwen held it between her full, red lips. She leaned back until she was lying on the chair. She smiled wryly at Ben as she tugged on one end of her extremely loose collar.

Ben gulped as she pulled the other one down until the entire collar rested dangerously almost at her mid-chest. Ben could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. Right now she was showing _a lot_ of cleavage for Ben to admire. It was almost half her breasts that were exposed to him. Ben suddenly felt that his throat was very dry. And it wasn't from the chocolate.

Gwen smirked as she licked the chocolate obscenely, making one end wet and moist. Then she did something else Ben never expected. She brought the chocolate to her half-exposed breasts and drew a heart in between her valleys. Then she continued to scribble across both her mounds to Ben's astonishment. Then she put the chocolate in between her chocolate-stained mounds and pushed it in until it almost disappeared in between.

Ben almost forgot to breath. "This evening' dinner was wonderful, Ben," Gwen remarked, smiling at him with those alluring eyes again. "But now's time for dessert. And I'm what's on the menu."

**To be continued.**

**A/N: **_I_ _told you this wouldn't be an M-Rated chapter. Was this enough of a torture for you? Hehe. I need you all to tell me whether you want them to have full-on sex or not, or let this end on 3__rd__ base. Remember, I made them as Christians in this fan novel! Please R&R. Seriously, what happens next rides on you guys._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** _Well, here goes, guys. I sincerely apologize to all of you for not making this go all-the-way. Sorry~_

**Chapter 7: A Longing Satisfied**

"I have never seen you so daring before, Gwen Tennyson," Ben remarked, positioning himself above the ¼-naked Gwen. She smiled wryly at him with those green eyes of her that kept Ben tranced. "You deserve my all, Ben Tennyson. Now take me," she said, opening her arms to accept Ben.

Ben didn't hesitate for even a second. He claimed her lips with his own, immediately ensuing a battle between his tongue and Gwen's. The pure ecstasy of the kiss already brought both cousins' heartbeats to the point of overtime.

"B-Ben…" Gwen moaned as they broke the kiss. "The chocolate's gonna melt," she said, smiling that sinister smile. Only then did Ben remember what she wanted him to do earlier. The chocolate stains all over her the top of her breasts still lingered from earlier. Gwen bit her finger as she looked at him seductively; her fiery orange locks sprawled all over her face. Ben had never seen anything more beautiful. Or delicious.

"Bon appetite," Ben said, kissing Gwen's chin. He made his way down to her neck, where he paused to sniff in her scent. The softness of her skin already made Ben lightheaded. He then gave her a hickey. "Ahhn! Ben! No hickeys!" Gwen pleaded. "Too late," Ben remarked, making his way down. Ben's hands were still clasped on Gwen's shoulders.

He reached the valleys of her breast, the anticipation boiling to the brim. Then he began licking the entrance of her valleys, tasting the subtle hint of chocolate, and Gwen's skin. She arched her back in response to this new feeling, this new wondrous sensation that engulfed her.

Ben proceeded to lick her left breast's top, only lapping at the chocolate. He still dare not touch her breast with his hands, only allowing his tongue to fell them. He was yet to experience the fabled suppleness of a woman's breasts, but he knew he was going to.

Gwen was beyond ecstatic. The feeling of Ben's tongue on one breasts drove her insane. Then Ben proceeded to lick her right breast, licking up sucking up all the chocolate with his tongue and lips. The suction from each lip contact Ben gave her breasts sent her into a frenzy. She moaned audibly every time Ben did that, not caring who hears it.

"You're enjoying it, aren't you?" Ben said from between her breasts. Gwen merely nodded her reply as she continued to bite her finger tantalizingly. Then Ben discovered the small piece of chocolate that remained snug in between Gwen's mounds. It melted partially due to the warmth of Gwen's body.

He then extended his tongue fully to lap at Gwen's valleys, tasting as much of the chocolate as he could. Gwen groaned and writhed in pleasure, holding Ben's head down to her breasts. Then Ben decided there was enough teasing.

With his head still buried between her breasts, Ben pulled her t-shirt's collar down all the way until it reached her stomach. Gwen yelped in surprise as Ben instantly made her completely naked on top with just one swift move.

Gwen tried covering herself as Ben got up to marvel her. He smiled at her shy-ness. "It's okay, Gwen. It's okay," he urged gently, softly pulling her hands away. She looked away with a red face as Ben, for the first time, saw Gwen's full breasts with no hindrance.

Her breasts were perfectly shaped. Ben was entranced by her sheer beauty. "G-Gwen…you're beautiful," he gasped as Gwen looked at him with her alluring eyes again. He never got tired of that.

"Really?" she asked hopefully. Ben kissed her with a smile. "Really," he replied. "A-Are they big enough for you?" Gwen asked she looked away, embarrassed by her own question. Ben chuckled. "They're perfect, Gwen," he said. "What are they? C-cup?"

Gwen nodded, still embarrassed. "Don't look away, Gwen. I'm going to make you feel _really_ good," Ben said, smirking. Then with both his hands, Ben grabbed Gwen's breasts and immediately began massaging them. Gwen whimpered and moaned as Ben masterfully kneaded Gwen's supple breasts.

In all his life, Ben had never felt anything so soft, and yet so firm. He continued fondling and teasing Gwen, enjoying his new way of pleasing Gwen. He then pinched one of Gwen's nipples, making her squeak in pleasure. He continued the motion, massaging Gwen's breasts and squeezing her firm nipples on intervals.

"Ahh…Uhhmm…. Ahn~ Oh Ben~" Gwen moaned and squirmed at Ben's touch. She was enjoying this _a lot_. Ben had waited enough too. He took one of Gwen's breasts in his mouth, licking at her nipples. Gwen squealed "Eek!" in surprise. Ben decided to take Gwen over her edge. He sucked on her nipples, hard.

"Ahhn! Ohh~ no, not so hard~ Ben~" she groaned and moaned, taken wonderfully aback by Ben's actions. Ben bit her nipple, making her scream in protest for a second. Then she continued moaning and breathing in heavily, accustomed to Ben's actions.

Ben thought that he gave Gwen's breasts enough attention for now. He proceeded to kissing her soft, flat stomach, then her navel, and then her hips. He was approaching dangerous territories, as far as Gwen was concerned. "Ben…" she groaned. He stopped, looking at her. "Just lift the shirt up form the bottom," she said, tugging a bit at the bottom of the t-shirt, the only part preventing Ben from seeing her most forbidden virtue.

"Are you sure, Gwen?" Ben asked, putting a hand on her knee. Gwen nodded her reply. "Don't make me wait any longer, Ben," she urged. Ben complied, bringing his hands inside the bottom of her t-shirt, making her shiver with Ben's touch. Then he pulled the shirt up. This time, Gwen didn't bother to hinder Ben from seeing her. And Ben was transfixed at what he saw.

Gwen's sex was bared for Ben to marvel. It was a fair, healthy shade of pink. A small triangular patch of orange hair crowned it. She turned away in sheer embarrassment, whimpering. "You _definitely _are beautiful, Gwen," Ben remarked, looking at her with a warm smile. Gwen turned back to face Ben, still red. "Really? You're not lying?" she asked. "Really," Ben said.

Then Ben gently traced a finger through her pubic line, making Gwen twitch at the touch that was so foreign, yet so familiar. Gwen lifted her legs to allow Ben a better view. He was not satisfied. He wanted to taste her most forbidden juices. He wanted it now.

Without hesitation, Ben licked the entrance of Gwen's sex, making her whimper in surprise yet again. "Hya! No! Ben, I'm dirty down there!" she said weakly. "It doesn't bother me. I still want the sweet honey I know only you can provide, Gwen," Ben said, continuing to lick her entrance.

"Oh Ben…Ahhn~" Gwen groaned. Ben decided to tease Gwen a lot more. He then slowly put a finger into her, making her squirm again in protest. His finger felt moist and warm, something only Gwen could provide.

H smiled as he pushed his finger all the way in, moving it around all the way. Gwen felt like her body was going to break apart under Ben's torturous teasing. Ben then pulled his finger out, licking it. It tasted salty, and sweet. "So this is what Gwen really tastes like," Ben said, amused. Gwen whimpered at Ben.

"And I want so much more of you, Gwen," Ben said. He then licked her sex, his tongue prodding into her. Gwen squealed her response as Ben's tongue began lapping at her, tasting her most forbidden part. She rocked her hips to Ben's lapping, trying to match a rhythm.

"Oh Ben…I –I can't hold it much longer~" Gwen groaned. "Then come, Gwen. I want your sweet, delicious honey in my mouth," Ben said. Those words made Gwen almost go over the edge. Then Ben grabbed both her breasts and massaged them hard.

Gwen moaned to the point that she almost yelled. "B-Ben! I'm-I'm coming!!" Gwen said, releasing her juices on Ben's face. She writhed as the wave of pure pleasure hit her over and over again, sending her over the edge. She arched her back as Ben caught all her juices within his mouth.

When she stopped coming, she remained plopped on the sofa, full of sweat. Ben drank down almost all of Gwen's honey, immediately addicted to the taste. He crawled on top of her, facing her breasts. Then he released some of Gwen's honey on her breasts.

"Ben?" she asked, curious. Ben simply smiled as her spread the juices all over her mounds, then licking it up. The aftereffects of Gwen's ejaculations left her breasts extremely sensitive. And Ben's continuous teasing and abusing only drove her mad.

"Ahhn!" Gwen moaned, stroking Ben's hair. He smiled, knowing he could have such an effect on his beloved. He proceeded forward to kiss her, Gwen able to taste herself and Ben's flavor. _So this is how I taste…_Gwen thought.

When they broke the kiss, Gwen nudged Ben backwards until she laid above him. "My turn to please you, Ben," she said with a smile. Then she kissed him once more, travelling her lips to Ben's ear. She bit him gently there, her hands exploring Ben's rippled chest. She pulled his shirt clean off, then focusing on kissing his neck. "Ow! I thought you said no hickeys?" Ben exclaimed.

"Too late~" Gwen mocked, imitating what he said earlier. She skipped his chest and washboard stomach, travelling straight to his pants. She unbuckled and unzipped his pants in one go, tugging the pants halfway down, leaving Ben only in his briefs. "Calvin Klein. Nice," Gwen remarked.

Ben laughed along nervously. "Now, hold still," Gwen said, massaging Ben softly through the soft fabric of his briefs. He twitched involuntarily, Gwen smirking. She was in control of Ben now. She decided enough was enough. She had waited so long to see Ben, just as long as Ben had waited to see her. She could see Ben's member was barely restrained by his briefs. She thought, why not let it go?

She pulled his briefs down, the unrestrained member finally set free. She flinched backwards at the sight of it. It was…large. Not freakishly large, but a healthy 6 inches. Gwen was afraid it wouldn't fit her. "Gwen?" Ben asked when she appeared transfixed by it. "Hmm? Oh, it's nothing, Ben," she said, smiling.

Gwen then grabbed it gingerly with both hands. It felt solid, yet soft, just like real human flesh. Then she tried something her friends talked about. She put the tip of it into her mouth. Ben gasped as Gwen gave him the basis of fellatio.

Gwen felt it tasted salty, and a little bitter. It wasn't a very accommodating taste, but Gwen was strangely attracted to it. She slowly took more of Ben into her mouth, inch-by-inch.

"G-Gwen…" Ben gasped. The warmth and moist of Gwen's mouth was ecstatic. Then when her tongue moved about his member, Ben lost control. He grabbed her head gently with both hands, urging her to go further. Gwen complied silently. She then took all of Ben into her mouth, almost choking. Ben gasped in pure rapture. Never in his whole life has he experienced something so wonderful.

Gwen then pulled herself out, gasping for air. "Gwen, that was wonderful," Ben admitted. Gwen smiled. "You haven't seen anything yet," she smiled. She then took Ben's tip with her lips, then sucking in, hard. "A-Ahh!" Ben gasped, squirming. Gwen then rocked her head back and forth, using her tongue to tickle Ben.

Ben's heavy breathing intensified with each stroke Gwen gave. He instinctively rocked his heads rhythmically to Gwen's head. "G-Gwen! I'm gonna-" Ben said, cut short by another pulse of ecstasy coursing through him.

"Chlumm, Ben! Chlust Chlumm! (Cum, Ben! Just cum!)" Gwen said, her mouth still full with Ben. She then took all of him in her mouth again, sending him into climax. "Argh! Gwen!!" Ben exclaimed, holding onto Gwen's head. He exploded his load into Gwen's mouth.

She almost choked on the sudden flow of Ben's white-hot seed, but swallowed it in, flow by flow. When he finished coming, Gwen gasped as she released Ben's member. Ben's cum tasted bitter, and slightly salty. Just like the taste of Ben's member, Gwen wasn't comfortable with it. But as she swallowed more and more of it, Gwen became more accommodated to it. She smiled when she realized it wouldn't be the last time she would taste Ben's seed. "Mm…bitter," she commented, winking.

Ben laughed weakly as almost all his energy was drained from him by Gwen. "Haha…I think we need a bath," he said. Gwen thought for a second, and then grinned. "I agree." With that, she stood up and walked a few steps before stopping. "Wanna join me?" she asked, giving Ben a good view of her bare rear.

Ben's eyes twinkled with anticipation. A hot, steamy shower with Gwen to end the already eventful day. "That sounds good to me!"

He jumped immediately out of the couch, hugging Gwen from behind as she yelped in surprise. "Do I get to give you a full-body wash?" Gwen just looked at him with a dim look, but with a smile on her face. "We'll see."

**A/N:** _So here it is. A little BXG fluff for you guys. Hope you're satisfied with this. Tell me what you guys think about this chapter, 'kay? R&R please? Thanks and cheers. I'll update ASAP._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** _The people have spoken! They want Ben & Gwen to do the vertical tango, so they shall have it. Haha. May I remind you that this will be an M-Rated chapter? This means you can't read this, Kar May! Cheers, and enjoy._

**Chapter 8: Love Eternal, Love Undying, Love Acquired**

Gwen always enjoyed a nice, warm shower after an exhausting day. In this case, a warm shower was what she deserved after an exhausting session of exploring each others' body with Ben. Only now could she relax and focus her mind, rearranging her thoughts, which were now scrambled, thanks to Ben's skillful foreplay.

She couldn't believe she just reached 3rd base with Ben tonight. _Ben liked my body…_Gwen thought happily, washing her hair. She worked hard to keep her body fit. Karate, Taekwondo, gymnasium, eating a healthy diet…Gwen did al those so Ben would be impressed with her womanly figure. She attracted a lot of unwanted attention from other boys because of that, Kevin included.

She rubbed a bar of soap against her skin, making sure she washed herself properly off all the sweat she and Ben shared through their bare skins earlier. Before she even started cleaning her breasts, a pair of strong hands grabbed them first.

Gwen squeaked in surprise, dropping the bar of soap. One of those hands caught the soap and started lathering a thick lather on Gwen's breasts. "Ben…" Gwen said in a low voice. "Why don't we wash each other, Gwen?" Ben asked from behind her. He then started scrubbing Gwen's entire front.

She kind of enjoyed the fact that Ben was washing her so gently using his firm hands. One of Ben's hands started washing her breasts, the other scrubbing her pubic area with a bath sponge. Gwen gasped as Ben delicately cleaned her. It was ironic at how he was doing it with such a dirty nature in mind.

"You're not just doing this to make me clean, are you?" Gwen asked, putting one of her arms behind her to trace the back of Ben's head. "Nope. But this is the first time we took a bath together since we were 7. Remember?" Ben asked in return. Gwen thought for awhile as Ben scrubbed her chest now with the sponge. She remembered the fact that they used to bathe together when they were much younger, before they started bickering among one another.

"I remember," Gwen said, her other hand reaching for Ben's member. She then faced Ben as he started washing her back. Gwen lathered a little soap on Ben's body, scrubbing him with another sponge.

"We're all soapy," Ben said, remarking the fact that both of them were fully covered in soap bubbles and suds. "I like it this way," Gwen said, wrapping her arms around Ben's neck. Both their soapy bodies were intertwined within each other, the soapiness and slipperiness of their bodies mixed with the feelings of their warm skins.

"So do I," Ben commented, pulling Gwen into a kiss. The kiss then intensified, both cousins rubbing against themselves with the soap being a lubricant of sorts. Ben plopped Gwen against the bathroom wall, his hands caressing her breasts again. Gwen moaned her reply for Ben to go further. She grasped Ben's member firmer this time, only to notice it already reached its full length.

She smiled behind the kiss, stroking Ben strongly. Ben groaned in return, pinching both of Gwen's nipples in sweet retaliation. That made Gwen whimper again. She then turned on the shower head to full-strength, washing both of them clean of all the soap. Ben broke the kiss, looking at her inquisitely.

"My room. Now," Gwen commanded. Ben's eyebrows disappeared into his mid-length hair, immediately understanding what Gwen meant.

"But your parents and Ken-" Ben began, only to be interrupted with a finger to his lips, courtesy of Gwen. "-Won't be back until about 1 in the morning. Tomorrow's a weekend, and all of them wanna spend the night out. So do your parents. My mum called me to tell me that before you came by. We have the whole night to ourselves, Ben. And I'm going to make the most out of it," she said, kissing Ben again.

With that, she pulled Ben's hand, dragging him into her room from the bathroom that was only 2 rooms away. She immediately jumped onto her bed, eagle-spreaded. "I'm yours Ben," she said, inviting him in with one finger. Ben locked the door, slowly crawling up the bed towards Gwen like some predator, waiting to strike its prey.

"Be gentle with me, Ben," Gwen said, almost whimpering when Ben was fully on top of her. "Gwen, are you sure?" Ben asked, visibly hesitant. Gwen smiled at Ben's concern for her. This is not something we can undo," Ben continued.

"I know, Ben. That's why I want to do it with you, and only you. For the rest of our lives," Gwen said, taking Ben's hand in hers. "If you insist, Gwen. I promise not to hurt you, ever," Ben said, kissing Gwen again. He then positioned his member over Gwen's sex, ready to penetrate her. Gwen put a hand over his. "Here, let me help," she said.

Ben thrusted forward slowly, penetrating Gwen's entrance with her help. She whimpered as Ben started making his way into her. Then Ben thrusted in all at once when he felt her barrier. He read in a magazine somewhere that a fast penetration will not hurt as much as a slow one.

But it did not appear so. Gwen cried out in sheer pain as Ben broke her hymen, taking away her sacred virginity, the one Gwen had held onto for so long, for Ben, her lover, to claim as his own. Several tears streaked down Gwen's face as she braced the hardest she could against the pain.

"Gwen! I'm so sorry! I should stop right now," Ben said, slowly pulling out, as a quick one would hurt her even more. Gwen realized what he was going to do. She instinctively locked her legs around Ben's back, restricting his movement. "No! Don't go, Ben. It always hurts during the first time. It means we're finally together, as Man and Wife," she said, smiling sillily. "Man and wife?" Ben repeated, dumbfounded.

"Well… we're now making love, which practically makes us husband and wife, right? I mean, I _am_ the only one you'll ever be having sex with, aren't I?" Gwen asked, looking hard at Ben.

Ben almost flinched, not from Gwen's stare, but because of how the question made him feel hurt. "Gwen I'm hurt. You know you're the only one I want," he said, looking wounded. Gwen smiled warmly at Ben's sincerity. She could tell if he was lying.

"Good. Now make love to me, Ben Tennyson. Make love to your beloved cousin," she said, thrusting her hips slightly. Ben complied with a silent nod, thrusting his own back and forth at a slow rate. The pain that earlier engulfed Gwen slowly turned into ripples of a new-found pleasure she knew she could only experience with Ben. And Ben was thinking the exact same thing about Gwen.

"Oh, Ben~ It feels so good~" Gwen moaned melodiously. Ben was gasping in excitement, never feeling so much pleasure before. "Mm! Gwen!" he grunted, continuously pumping himself into her.

Gwen clutched her blanket, feeling helpless to Ben's strong, meaningful thrusts as they sent her to different levels of ecstasy with each one. Ben wrapped Gwen in another embrace, kissing her. Their tongues danced in their mouths as they hungrily kissed. Ben the proceeded to sucking her left breasts, kneading her right. Gwen groaned her contentment with Ben pleasuring all her sensitive spots. She locked her legs around Ben again, thrusting herself harder.

Ben responded by thrusting even harder, sending tidal waves of pleasure amongst them over and over again. "Gwen, I'm gonna-" Ben gasped hoarsely as he looked up to face her. "M-Me too, Ben. Let's come together," Gwen said. Ben shook his head. "If I do, you might get-"

"I don't mind, Ben. I don't even care, Just come with me, Ben. Please! Ah! Ben, I'm close! Hurry!" Gwen pleaded. Ben nodded, rocking Gwen harder. Gwen matched his pace passionately, trying her best to hold on to her orgasm. "Ben? Are you nearly there?" Gwen asked.

"I'm gonna come! Gwen!" Ben exclaimed, writhing as he thrust the hardest he could into her. Gwen held Ben's hand in her own, both squeezing tightly. "Ben! I'm coming!!" she said. Both cousins came in one unified orgasm, both their juices flowing against one another. Ben shot his hot seed straight into Gwen, who felt the white-hot liquid surge through to her womb.

After a few seconds, both cousins collapsed in fatigue, gasping for air. "That was…" Ben said, breathing in deeply. "Wonderful," Gwen gasped, raking Ben's hair as his head laid nestled on her neck. "Gwen…if you become pregnant…" Ben began. "Hmm?" Gwen said.

"I'll take full responsibility, as the father," Ben said, looking serious. Gwen couldn't help but giggle at Ben. "You're so cute, Ben. I love that part about you," she said. She then kissed him as they both laid in bed, enjoying the comfort of each other's presence, in the afterglow of their first time making love to one another -as Gwen earlier said- as Man and Wife.

**A/N: **_There. Tell me what you guys think about this chapter, yeah? Cheers. R&R please~_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**_ I hope you all enjoyed what Ben and Gwen did in the previous chapter. Don't worry; this won't be the only time they're doing it. He he….by the way, my drawing of Ben and Gwen inspired by Lady Arreya's Cousin Love fanfic got published on my local newspaper! Yay! Go to my blog to see the pic.  
_

**Chapter 8: Matrimony Redefined**

Gwen loved this spot. The secret spot by the river bank that Grandpa showed her and Ben when they were younger. The same spot that Ben, Gwen and Kevin went to when they wanted to enjoy the sun, the water and the wildlife. Especially the wildlife. Gwen grew extremely fond of a fox that was always there when they were.

Gwen remembered to pack a little extra for lunch for the cute lil' thing. And for Ben too. He was a heavy eater. But she would bother about lunch later. Right now she was soaking up the sound on the same huge rock all 3 of them used to sit after swimming.

But today, it was just her, and her cousin, her lover, her best friend. Ben. "Hey Gwen, jump in! The water's fine!" Ben said from the river. Gwen sat up from her sunbathing position and removed her sunglasses.

"Gimme five minutes, Ben. I wanna get a tan," she said in a singsong manner. Ben chuckled as he got out of the river and onto the rock Gwen was on. He sat next to her, giving her a peck on the cheek. "You're fine just the way you are, Gwen," Ben said.

Gwen blushed scarlet at Ben's compliment. She responded by kissing him full on the mouth with a hand on his cheek. "Thanks, dear," she said. Ben and Gwen stared deep into each others' eyes, delving deep into one another's soul. They almost kissed again, if not for something extremely furry brushing up against them.

Both of them looked down to see a young fox nestled between them, its tail curling up within its body. "Aww…" Gwen cooed at the sheer adorableness of the little creature. "Hey Denver," Ben said, stroking the fox's rich, soft, orange fur.

"How's my baby today, hmm?" Gwen asked, lifting the fox named Denver up and cuddling it. Ben couldn't help but smile, watching as the fox moved to cuddle Gwen back. Only then did he notice that the fox's fur, with its entire fiery orange tint, blended wondrously with Gwen's own orange locks. It was like the fox was part of her.

Ben chuckled. "What~?" Gwen asked adorably. Even the fox stopped to look at Ben. Ben had never seen a more adorable look, both Gwen and Denver giving Ben a curious look. "You both look so cute," Ben said, smiling radiantly at Gwen. Gwen blushed again, smiling. "Aw, Ben…" she said, looking away. Denver continued to nuzzle her, cooing itself at Gwen's cheek. It was like he was kissing her.

"Aww…Denver…" she said lovingly, hugging it like a teddy bear. That made Ben chuckle harder. "You're both so cute!" he said, hugging both of them tightly.

"And here I initially thought my granddaughter was in deep trouble," a familiar voice said around them. Ben and Gwen immediately tried scanning their surroundings, the Omnitrix's faceplate already primed. Gwen was preparing her energy within her when sensed something familiar. Something she sensed before….

"Grandma?" Gwen asked. Ben raised his eyebrows at Gwen. "Very good, dear. You remembered my energy signature," the voice said, this time from a certain direction. From behind Ben.

He yelped and jumped, still clutching onto Gwen. Grandma Verdona stood there, smiling. She was wearing the same clothes she did when she first visited Ben and Gwen. "Grandma!" both cousins exclaimed. "Hi kids!" she said, strangely more cheerfully instead of being haughty.

"What are you doing back here, Grandma?" Gwen asked. Ben thought for a second that she was adamant on taking Gwen with her to further improve her powers. "I sensed that you were in deep pain a few days ago, the same way I sensed your grandfather's mana trace disappearing off this galaxy last time. So I decided to see what happened to my grandchild. I thought you were in trouble," Grandma Verdona said, looking exasperated. "Turned out your silly grandfather just got transported to the Null Void. I'm so glad he's out of that horrid place now."

Ben and Gwen looked at each other. The 'deep pain' could have only meant one thing. The pain Gwen felt when Ben took her virginity. "Little did I know that the true cause of the pain was my own grandson, Ben," Grandma Verdona said, raising an eyebrow at Ben.

Both cousins looked at Grandma Verdona, horror-struck. She knows! They both thought gravely. "Yes, I know," she continued, smiling at both of them. "How did you-" Ben asked, not quite sure how to structure out the question. "Grandma, were you spying on us?" Gwen asked, scandalized.

Grandma Verdona shook her head. "No, dear. I didn't. I can sense the feelings you're giving out. The same way I sensed both of you thinking that I know what happened between you two," she explained.

"Grandma, Gwen and I made this decision on our own. No one forced anyone to do this," Ben said defensively, putting an arm in front of Gwen.

"Relax, sweetie. I'm not here to judge you, or scold you, for that matter. I totally approve of you two taking your relationship to the next level," Grandma Verdona said, proceeding to sit in front of Ben and Gwen. "In fact, your grandfather approves of it too."

"What?!" both cousins yelled in unison, making Denver scurry away to Grandma Verdona in surprise. She accepted the fox with open arms. "Earth wildlife are definitely the most adorable in the universe," she said happily. "Grandma! You told Grandpa Max?! He doesn't approve of sex before marriage!" Gwen said, almost angry.

"That's where what I'm going to tell you next comes into the picture," Grandma Verdona said calmly, stroking Denver's head. "Now I need you two to listen carefully."

"Grandpa Max accepted the fact that you two had sex because you both are already married," she said slowly. Ben played that particular sentence back again a few times, trying to find some hidden meaning to it. Did Grandma Verdona just say that both him and Gwen were already married?

"What??" Gwen asked. "Let me explain this to you both," Grandma Verdona said patiently, clearing her throat.

"In Anodian law, marriage isn't determined by exchanging vows on an altar or walking down an aisle. The moment when one Anodian proclaims true, eternal love to another, and have the feelings returned in mutual sentiment, they are married."

"When you and Ben proclaimed your undying love to one another, you both became Man and Wife in Anodian laws and custom."

"Is it that simple?" Ben asked, aghast. Gwen was too stunned to speak. Grandma Verdona smiled. "We Anodians believe in having only one partner in our entire lifetime. Any problems are solved among the two of them. There is no such thing as a divorce to us. So that's why an Anodian marriage is that simple. We're better in the sense that we don't separate from one another over trivial arguments and squabbles. And since both of you are half-Anodian, the law applies to you both."

Ben and Gwen looked at each other, still quite stunned. "So we're…" Ben asked. "Legally husband and wife. Now you don't have to worry with Grandpa, or me, getting angry over this. And _He_ won't send you to hell for fornicating, then," Grandma Verdona said, laughing. "He?" Gwen asked.

"Who do you think I mean? I'm talking about the big guy up there who created all of us," Grandma Verdona said, pointing up into the sky.

"Anodians believe in God, Grandma?" Ben asked, eyebrows raised.

"We're extremely intellectual beings, Ben. We know who created us," Grandma Verdona smiled. "So if we're married in Anodian law…" Gwen slowly asked, waiting for Grandma Verdona to reply. "That means you are married in Christian law too. There was nothing wrong with you two having sex that night. Your grandfather agreed with me 100%."

Both cousins sighed in relief as they held their hands. "What about our parents?" Ben asked. "What they don't know won't hurt them. Or you both, for that matter," Grandma Verdona chuckled. "We'll keep it a secret form them. When you both are of the legal age, only then will we hold a real wedding for you both."

Both cousins laughed joyously. "But that doesn't mean you both get to have fun in the bed as often as you want. Don't ruin the fun of doing it so many times while you're this young," Grandma Verdona cautioned them.

"Yes Grandma!" both cousins said with blushes on their faces. "And Gwen, your powers are still underdeveloped. You'll need more training to perfect them," Grandma Verdona said matter-of-factly.

Both cousins paused. "Are you going to try and take Gwen away again, Grandma?" Ben asked cautiously. Grandma Verdona just laughed. "No-no-no, I wouldn't dare separate such a perfect couple."

"Seeing you both so much in love made me think about the times I spent with your grandfather. And I came to realize: I missed your grandfather very much. So I decided. I'm staying here. On Earth. That way I can train you, Gwen, and still be with the family I neglected for so long," Grandma Verdona said, opening her arms wide open. Ben and Gwen rushed to hug their grandmother.

"Oh Grandma! It's so good to have you back here on Earth!" both cousins said. "It's good to be back, kids. Now c'mon. I'm helping both your parents make dinner to celebrate my homecoming, and you two are going to help out"

**A/N:** _Sorry for making this chapter relatively shorter than the rest. I'll update ASAP. So, how did you like Grandma Verdona being a better grandma in this chapter? R&R please. Thanks._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** _Apologies for a late update. I wasn't well these past few days. This is an M-rated chapter, by the way. You've been warned._

**Chapter 11: Matters That Matter Over a Matter of Time**

Ben liked playing stealthy. It felt good. Like he was some super-spy or something. Oh yeah…

"Ben! Pay attention!" Gwen hissed. He popped hid dream bubble and crouched lower, listening in as Kevin gave him a look. "Okay, Kevin. We're here. Now what?" Gwen asked as they continued to hide behind a truck.

They were in a large underground base where the DNAliens had yet another base. Don't they ever get tired of getting busted by The Three Amigos? Apparently not.

"I squeezed the info out of a DNAlien that strayed from his group near the outskirts of Bellwood. There's something BIG gong down here," Kevin said, keeping an eye out for any unwanted attention. Ben raised an eyebrow. "How did you find out that DNAlien was at Bellwood's outskirts?"

Gwen looked at Kevin the same way. They were silently questioning him. And Kevin didn't like it. "Okay! M-My mum helped. She had a listening device in her car from her old Plumber days. Happy?"

"Kevin, are you embarrassed that your mum helped you with our work?" Ben asked, smirking. Kevin stuttered, not quite able to answer Ben. "I knew it!" Ben said triumphantly. Kevin looked scandalized. "Why you-!"

"Quiet, both of you! Someone's coming!" Gwen said from behind one end of the truck. "Hide!" both Ben and Kevin said together, all 3 of them tumble-rolling into a canvas-covered trolley. The Three Amigos then remained quiet, slapping their hands over each other's mouths. They heard the slimy growling that only could come from DNAlien chatter coming closer to them. It sounded a lot like regular chatter instead of them being alert.

Then the trolley jolted to motion so roughly that Gwen yelped behind Ben's hand to her mouth. All 3 of them felt their hearts drop. The DNAliens could've heard Gwen's yelp. But the trolley didn't halt. The DNAliens didn't stop their chatter.

All 3 of them sighed in relief. Then Ben huddled all 3 of them together as he whispered "Where do you think they're taking this thing?" Kevin shrugged. Gwen looked thoughtful. "Kevin, what are all these things?" she asked, indicating lumpy sacks around them. Kevin opened one of them, revealing a metal-like lump. He then took out one of his many devices he kept on his utility belt. It scanned the foreign object silently, Kevin covering the screen.

Then he saw the results. "It's Birilium Enthrite. It's used for its ability to completely resist radioactive rays. But the only place this metal is used is on spacecraft hulls and power suits which travel near places with Antrodium," Kevin said, rubbing his chin. "Antrodium?" Ben asked.

"It's a crystal that's almost 20 times more powerful than plutonium or uranium. Large warships use it as fuel. But like plutonium, it can be also be used as a weapon. But you need to refine literally tons of it for it to be a weapon of mass destruction," Kevin whispered as the trolley suddenly came to a halt. They all remained silent as the DNAliens' chatter died away, meaning they left the immediate area. "You think they're really gone?" Gwen asked. Kevin peered out of the canvas slowly. He could see a pair of sliding doors closing behind the DNAliens.

"We're clear," Kevin said as they all jumped out of the trolley. Then a device from Kevin's belt began beeping. "No way," was all he said as he looked at the device in horror. 'Kevin, what is it?" Gwen asked.

"We're within a few meters of Antrodium. _Loads_ of it," Kevin said grimly. "What would the DNAliens want with the stuff?" Ben asked. Kevin and Gwen looked at him disbelievingly. "Oh, right. Weapon of mass destruction. I forgot," Ben said, half-laughing.

Gwen noticed a door in front of them that looked extremely durable. "You think that door leads to the room full of Antrodium?" she asked. "Good call," both Ben and Kevin said simultaneously. Kevin prodded his device onto the door.

"Yup, the whole thing's made out of Birilium Enthrite. It's the only thing shielding us from the Antrodium's rays," Kevin said, rubbing his chin again. "How much Antrodium do you think they have in there?" Gwen asked. Kevin shrugged. "Dunno. That's why we're gonna taken a closer look."

Both cousins looked at Kevin disbelievingly. "I'm sorry, what?" Ben asked. "Did you just say 'take a closer look'?" Gwen asked. Kevin just smirked. "Trust me, you're gonna like this," he said, touching the door. "Grab my hand," he said, outstretching his left hand.

Both Tennysons shrugged and grabbed Kevin's hand. Then the Birilium started encroaching over Kevin's skin, turning into his outer shell. "I don't see any difference." Ben said plainly. "Watch and learn, Ben," Kevin replied.

When the Birilium reached Kevin's left hand, it didn't stop. It continued on to encroach to both Ben and Gwen, covering them with the same outer shell as Kevin had. "W-What the-?!" Ben asked, astonished. Gwen gasped as the Birilium totally engulfed her, making all 3 of them dark-grey in shade.

"Awesome!" Ben exclaimed, moving his joints. It wasn't restrictive. It felt almost like an extra skin. Kevin looked pleased at Ben and Gwen's amusement at his new-found ability. "Kevin, when did you-" Gwen asked, still quite perplexed by Kevin's sudden new talent.

"I owe it all to your Grandma. She taught me this new trick," Kevin said with a smile on his face. "Grandma Verdona?" Ben asked. Kevin nodded. "She said I had a lot more power within me than I realized. The same powers my dad had," he said, suddenly looking away ruefully.

"He'd be proud of you, Kevin," Gwen said, putting a hand on his shoulder. She could still feel the cold, hard metal shell around Kevin, as if her sense of touch was not covered by her own shell. "I know he would. Now let's go save the world," Kevin said, activating the panel near the door. It opened slowly.

Before they could see what was inside, a sharp red light blinded them. "Argh!" all 3 of them yelled, shielding their eyes. When they could open their eyes again, what greeted them left them astonished.

Row by row, bright red crystals laid assembled throughout a large spherical room that reached almost 7 storeys tall. The entire room was big enough to fit in Ben's house, and still enough room for another house. "Whoa…" Ben said, jaw slack. "Oh my…" Gwen said, unable to take in the sheer magnitude of the room.

"Damn. They have enough Antrodium here to decimate the entire United States off the face of the Earth," Kevin seethed, his hands now balled up into fists. "Wait, if they nuke this entire country, wouldn't it be too radioactive for them to live here as well?" Ben asked.

Gwen nodded. "Ben has a point, Kevin. It totally beats the purpose," she said. Kevin looked thoughtful. "Antrodium works differently from regular nukes. Instead of destroying everything in its path, Antrodium nukes vaporize any living things just by the sheer force of its radiation. Vegetation and non-living things like buildings or cars are unaffected. And because the Antrodium radiation is so strong that it collapses upon itself, it actually dissipates within minutes after the detonation."

"The perfect weapon…" Ben muttered. "Which is why we have to destroy every single Antrodium crystal here before the DNAliens have a chance to use it," Gwen said. Kevin nodded. "Ben, you can transform even with the Birilium shell around you. It actually adapts to any form or shape you take hold," Kevin said.

Ben nodded as he transformed into XLR8, ready to smash all the crystals in the room. Gwen already prepared her energy spheres, ready to play target practice. Kevin pulled a metal bar right out of the ground, patting it on his hand. "Batter up," he said, swinging it.

Ben zoomed through, shattering row after row of the crystals. Gwen shot a few energy spheres that shattered only a few crystals with each hit. She then resorted to creating a giant makeshift hammer, pounding hard on a row of crystals. All of them shattered as she smiled.

Kevin swung his way through with his makeshift bat, then smashing the wall with a Birilium-covered fist, sending a huge shockwave across that wall, destroying a multitude of crystals in the process. Barely a few minutes into the frenzy, Ben stopped running on the walls and came back down, noticing almost all the Antrodium crystals were destroyed. Gwen shot the last clump of the crystals with a backhand energy sphere. "Show off," Ben chuckled.

"That about does it," Kevin said, dusting his hands off. "That was the best fun I ever had for breaking stuff," Gwen admitted. Both Ben and Kevin laughed. Kevin then took out one of his devices. "We've shattered the crystals so much that they're not even radioactive anymore," Kevin said with a toothy smirk. Ben and Gwen laughed at the Kevin's comment. "Are you serious?" Gwen asked after catching her breath. Kevin nodded as they all walked out of the room. "Should I change back to XLR8 to get us outta here?" Ben asked, the Omnitrix's faceplate already activated.

"Good idea. I hate sneaking around like this," Gwen said, stretching out. Ben slapped down the Omnitrix, turning into XLR8, immediately whisking Gwen and Kevin away.

"This is so much better than riding on a convertible!" Kevin said as they raced out of the DNAlien base, both Gwen and XLR8 laughing at Kevin's remark. Barely a minute after, all 3 of them have already reached Kevin's car that was parked discreetly in a cave.

"You think they noticed us zooming out of their base?" Ben asked as he turned back into his regular self. "Maybe, but it's too late for them to do anything about it," Gwen remarked as they got into Kevin's car.

"Now that that's done, how 'bout we all have dinner together?" Kevin suggested as they drove out into the freeway. "Sorry Kevin. I promised Ben we'd go out on a date," Gwen said from the rear seat, clutching onto Ben's arm. Kevin raised his eyebrows as Ben blushed at Gwen's intimacy. "Ah…no problem. What I was really suggesting earlier was that we double dated tonight," Kevin replied sheepishly.

"Double date? You've got a date for tonight?" Ben asked, skeptical about what he heard. "Tell us, Kevin? Who's the lucky girl?" Gwen insisted. "Uhm...it's Julie," Kevin said. Both Ben and Gwen's eyebrows disappeared into their long fringes. "Really? She agreed to go with you?" Ben asked, amused.

"Y-Yeah. She was cool about it," Kevin said, shrugging. Gwen patted Kevin's shoulder happily. "Good for you, Kevin!" she said. Kevin smiled embarrassingly as he replied "Thanks guys."

"Well then, where are you gonna take her?" Ben asked with a mischievous smirk on his face. "I dunno. Maybe take her out for a night on the seaside carnival," Kevin shrugged. "Good choice. Ben took me there a few days ago. He won me a giant teddy bear," Gwen cooed, leaning her head on Ben's shoulder. Ben grinned proudly.

Kevin pondered for awhile, and then continued focusing on the road. Maybe taking Julie to the carnival wasn't that much of a bad idea.

*

"C'mon, Ben! Win it for me!" Gwen cheered as Ben got ready to line up a baseball, aiming for a seemingly impossible bullseye buzzer. He threw the ball forward with all his might, hoping his shot made it through.

It did. The buzzer went off with a gruff growl, proving that Ben's shot was on-target. Gwen squealed with joy as she leapt onto Ben, squeezing him into a tight embrace. "And~ we have a winner!!" the booth owner said, handing Ben a stuffed fox that looked like it was sleeping. "Thanks," Ben said, handing the doll over to Gwen.

"Aww~ It's so cute~" Gwen cooed, cuddling it. "Thanks, Ben." She then kissed Ben lightly on the cheeks.

"Hey Kevin, win a doll for me too, won't you?" Julie Yamamoto said, tugging lightly on Kevin's arm. Kevin merely coughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Kevin looked down at Julie, only to see her smiling optimistically at him. That only made things much worse for him.

"C'mon, Kev. Win her one," Ben encouraged. Gwen gave Kevin a reassuring nod. He looked at Julie again. She was giving him such an adorable pleading look that he couldn't bear to say no to her. "Aw, alright," he surrendered, walking up to the pitching booth as all the other 3 cheered him on.

"Go Kevin!" Julie exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. It only made Kevin far more nervous than encouraged. "Here you are sir, 3 baseballs. Get a bullseye, win the cute lil' monkey doll!" the booth owner said, nodding at Kevin.

Kevin breathed in deep, focused his mind, and threw the first ball. It didn't even hit the wall. Only then did Kevin realize that he spent too much time focusing that he didn't put enough effort in throwing the ball. Ben had to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter.

"Oooh~ tough luck, sir. No worries, you still have 2 shots left," the booth keeper said encouragingly. Kevin sighed and lined in for another shot. "Two bucks says that this shot bounces off the wall," Ben whispered to Gwen. "You're on," she whispered back, accepting Ben's bet.

Kevin gripped the ball tightly, and then shot it with all his might. It barely missed the bullseye, instead rebounding off the wall with such force that it flew out of the booth. "Hah! I win!" Ben said happily to Gwen. Then they stray ball hit him directly on the face.

"Ben!" Gwen gasped as the ball dropped to the ground. Ben looked fine, but he looked like his ego was bruised. "…ouch…" he said as Julie and Kevin laughed heartily. Even Gwen couldn't help but giggle at Ben's expression after a baseball to the face. "You kind of deserved it for betting against Kevin like that, dear," she said as she rubbed his nose.

"Yeah. Maybe," Ben said, half-laughing at the new-found hilarity of the incident. Then Kevin turned back, holding onto the last ball. "Give it your best shot, Kevin!" Julie cheered on. Kevin breathed in, and held his breath. Then he threw the ball, with his eyes closed.

He left it closed, not daring to see the ball bounce off the wall again. But he heard a buzz instead."And~ we have another winner!!" he heard the booth owner said. Kevin opened his eyes to see the owner hand him a monkey doll. "You did it, Kevin!" Julie jumped on him form the back, pecking his cheek. Kevin's face turned beet red.

"She's kinda easily comfortable around Kevin, isn't she?" Gwen whispered to Ben, who nodded. Then an embarrassed Kevin and a very pleased Julie walked over to them. "Okay, guys, what's next?" Julie asked, holding onto the doll Kevin won for her. "Tell you what, we'll let you two have some time alone. Let's all meet back up later, 'kay?" Gwen said, clutching onto Ben. "Okay, have fun you two," Julie said, waving Ben and Gwen goodbye. "You both have fun too now, you hear?" Ben said, winking at Kevin, who flinched. He knew what Ben meant.

"Hurry up Ben, I wanna ride the Ferris wheel with you," Gwen said, tugging Ben forward as Julie tugged Kevin to another direction.

*

"Tell me again why you want us to ride this thing?" Ben asked as Gwen rested her shoulders on his head. Both of them were at the top carriage, where they could both see the full glory of the moonlit ocean. "So it's easier for me to do this," Gwen said, grabbing Ben into a passionate kiss. Ben had to fight back her tongue with his own as he tried to breath. "You're getting much fiercer about this nowadays, aren't you?" Ben remarked. "Oh shut up. You made me this way," Gwen said, proceeding to straddle Ben in his seat.

"Wait, Gwen. Other people can see us from this angle," Ben gasped. "Not for a full 3 minutes they can't," Gwen said, unzipping both Ben's pants and her own. "Wait, Gwen-" Ben said, only to be interrupted by Gwen kissing him again. She then tugged Ben's briefs down, pushing her own panties aside.

"I always wanted to do something daring like this," Gwen giggled as she put Ben into herself, groaning from the immense pleasure of the initial penetration. "Ooh~ I love this part," Gwen said, riding herself up and down Ben's whole length. Ben was extremely turned on by Gwen riding him, something they haven't done yet. He noticed Gwen was extremely wet, so he reckoned she must be pretty excited by this new technique too.

"Ben~" she moaned, holding Ben's head tight to her chest. Ben grabbed Gwen's waists and thrust himself hard into her, clashing her with each pump as they collided with each other. It only stimulated them further into orgasm. "Ahh! Ben! Faster" Gwen whispered into his ear. Ben was happy to oblige, ramming into her deeper and faster, speeding up their close-ness to orgasm. "Ben! I'm gonna cum!" Gwen said, keeping her voice low.

"Me too! Gwen!" Ben exclaimed softly as he shot his seed into her, sending both of them into ecstatic spasms. Gwen came the same time as Ben did, overflowing her sex with both their juices. "You came so much in me…" Gwen said as she got off Ben, readjusting her panties while Ben pulled his pants back up.

"That was quick…how long did we do it?" Ben asked, breathing in deeply. Gwen giggled as she looked at her watch's timer. "1 minute and 15 seconds," she said, Ben laughing.

"That's a new record!" he said while they both continued to laugh. Then the Ferris wheel started to move again. Both Ben and Gwen looked at the carriages in front and behind them.

"They don't seem unsettled. I guess they didn't see us then," Gwen said, reading their energy patterns with her powers. "Would it have made any difference if they did?" Ben asked, nibbling her ear. "Very funny," Gwen said, squeezing him between the legs.

"Ow! Now that's just painful," Ben remarked as they got off the Ferris wheel. "So where next?" Ben continued, holding her hand. "Well…I'm still pretty turned on right now, Ben. Where do you want me?" Gwen replied, giving him a provocative look. Ben's eyes were so wide….

"Well…" Ben thought for awhile. "There's this…umm…" He was quite stuck with Gwen's statement. "Just kidding~" she said in singsong, skipping along ahead of Ben. "You coming?" she asked, turning back to a still-stunned Ben.

"Yeah…sure," Ben said, racing off to catch a now running Gwen. "Can't catch me!" she said happily as Ben ran after her. "Oh yes I can!" he said, almost grabbing the hem of her shirt when she fish-tailed around, almost making Ben fall.

Gwen laughed girlishly at Ben who was trying to regain his composure.

The playful chase went on until both of them reached the seashore. Only the moonlight illuminated that area, yet it was so bright that Ben could make out the twinkles in Gwen's eyes as she twirled playfully ahead of him. Ben saw this as a chance as lunged at her.

"Gotcha!" Ben said as he pounced Gwen onto the sand. She squeaked in surprise as Ben overpowered her. Ben fully wrapped himself around her.

"No escape for you now, precious," Ben teased. Gwen giggled. "You got me fair and square, tiger," she said mischievously. Both of them smiled at each other, once again lost in each other's eyes. Then Gwen kissed Ben on the lips.

"Now isn't this cozy?" she asked, wrapping her arms around Ben's neck. Ben mm-ed his reply as he snuggled himself on Gwen's chest. _Her breasts make good pillows_, Ben thought with a silly grin.

Gwen decided to let Ben have his fun. She actually enjoyed the feeling of Ben nuzzling up to her breasts in such a way. It felt…good.

She stroked her hand down Ben's hair. He purred to her touch, further cuddling her. Gwen couldn't help but smile at Ben's cute-ness. They remained in this position for the longest time, oblivious to their surroundings, even to time itself. But it didn't matter to them. They had each other there and then. And right now, that's all that mattered.

Time would just have to wait.

**A/N: **_There. Sorry if this chapter seemed a lil' soft. I'm not very well, but I continued writing for you guys =) Tell me if you approve of Kevin and Julie being together or not. R&R please. Cheers!_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** _Now this chapter is quite short, for only one reason. More M-rated drizzles. Kids, look away._

**Chapter 12: A Mile-High Euphoria**

Travelling out of town was fun. Especially when it was a trip on a real airplane instead of just being in Kevin's car. "Oh man…"Kevin said, sighing deeply. "Who's gonna take care of my car when I'm gone…"

Gwen exhaled sharply, and turned behind her seat to face Kevin. "Kevin, this is the 15th time you've complained about your car since we left home," she said, leering at him. Ben nodded. "She's not lying. I kept track," he said.

The entire Tennyson and Levin family were going off on a trip for a week to –can you believe it? - Hawaii. Grandpa Max pulled a few Plumber strings to get this trip organized at almost no cost at all. You'd be surprised how some ex-Plumbers can turn out to be quite successful.

"Relax, dear. Your car will be fine. It's in my parents' garage after all," Julie said, rubbing Kevin's back. Kevin just laid back in his seat and sighed. "I'm just worried they'll find the entire truckload of alien tech I stashed inside it," he confessed.

"Then that's too bad," Julie muttered, looking out the window. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue with barely any clouds, the perfect weather. It was serene. Almost tranquilizing. "Y'know, you could take a nap if you want to. We still have another 8 hours to go," Kevin suggested, stroking her smooth dark hair.

"Good idea," Julie said, leaning her head back as she reclined her chair backwards. "G'night," she said, falling asleep. Kevin smiled as he leaned back too, closing his eyes.

But Ben wasn't in a mood to fall asleep. He was having too much fun with the in-flight entertainment. Especially the movies. "I've been dying to watch this movie," he said excitedly to Gwen as he snapped on the headphones. She merely shrugged and decided to watch that movie too.

She had to admit, the movie was quite funny, and had a good storyline to it, even if it was an Adam Sandler one. She still thought _Chuck and Larry_ was funnier, though. Then she felt a hand creeping up her leg. It was Ben's.

She gave him one look, and saw him looking back at her with a sly look. "Not here, Ben!" she hissed, lifting his hand and putting it back at his seat. They were both at the window seats, and they draped a blanket around them earlier as it was quite cold. Both their parents and grandparents were at other seats quite far away from them.

"Who was it that wanted to do it on the Ferris wheel last time?" Ben asked back softly, raising an eyebrow. "You owe me, babe."

"That's different from here! You're not expecting us to have a romp in the lavatory, are you?" Gwen growled silently, careful not to attract any attention. Ben shook his head. "What's wrong with copping a feel underneath our blanket?" he asked, sliding his hand to Gwen's pants immediately, rubbing her against the fabric. She gasped, but didn't want him to stop.

"Gwen?" Ben asked, gently stroking the lines of her sex through her pants. She was breathing heavily now. H knew she was enjoying this. "Oh Ben…don't stop. I love the way you do it," Gwen whispered, biting her finger. She tried to remain concentrated on the movie to avoid drawing unwanted attention.

Ben smiled. Gwen wasn't as shameful about this as he thought. If anything, she was very turned on by this. Ben could tell. She was actually rocking her hips slightly to his discreet touches and teases. Ben loved being in control.

"Mmm~ my turn, dear," Gwen whispered, rubbing his still-hidden member. Ben stiffened up slightly. Gwen had the window seat. Ben was more prone to being busted than she was at this rate. "Gwen…" Ben muttered, calculating the risks.

She knew what Ben was fretting about. Frankly, she couldn't care less about the risks. "Don't worry, Ben. I'll be gentle," she whispered into Ben's ear, then biting it gently. Ben remained helpless as he unzipped Gwen's pants, softly prodding with his finger. Then he noticed something amiss.

"G-strings, Gwen?" he asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She blushed scarlet at Ben's discovery, looking away. "I-I was saving it for when we got to the hotel," she reasoned weakly. Ben's eyes twinkled. Gwen had never put on any sexy underwear for him before.

"What if I said that I can't wait?" Ben asked, easily slipping a finger through the G-string and into Gwen's entrance. She yelped, covering her mouth. Ben entered another finger in, making her gasp sharper. Gwen retaliated with unzipping Ben's pants and tugging his briefs aside, exposing his hard member. Only the blanket covered their lewd acts, and they loved the thrill of it.

Still, Ben kept an eye out for the air stewardess. But it was an odd hour. They wouldn't be making their usual rounds.

Gwen stroked Ben hard, bending Ben anywhere but straight up to avoid the obvious. Ben couldn't resist gasping sharply at Gwen's improved technique. He replied by putting in 3 fingers into Gwen, fingering her more feverently. Gwen let out a soft, brief moan, covering her mouth. Ben's immediate actions left her extremely wet.

"Ben! Y-you're too hard on me!" Gwen squealed. Ben slowed down only a little, worrying that Gwen would be too loud. "Sorry, Gwen," Ben whispered, going in circular motions instead. That only drove Gwen wilder. "Ben!" she gasped, moving back and forth in her seat.

No one looked at them. No one was curious enough to see Gwen squirming around. All the passengers that were within eyeshot were either sleeping or too engrossed with the in-flight movies.

Gwen took this opportunity to get some payback. She twisted Ben's member with such firmness, making Ben groan in agonizing pleasure. "You like that?" Gwen asked in singsong, nibbling at Ben's cheek. "I-I love you, Gwen," Ben suddenly replied, catching Gwen off guard.

"I love you too, Ben." She said with a curious expression, using her free hand to pull Ben closer to her. They kissed as they both continued to pleasure each other, lapping hungrily at each other. "Ben, are you near?" Gwen asked softly. Ben nodded.

"Together. Let's come together," Gwen continued. "But I'll make a mess out of my side of the blanket," Ben protested. Gwen thought for a second as they continued to reach their limits.

"I've got an idea. Cover me with your duffle bag," Gwen motioned. Ben obeyed, using his duffle bag to obstruct anyone's view of Gwen as she slid slowly to take Ben in her mouth. She continued to suck on him, hard.

Ben almost groaned out loud form the sheer rapture of it. He sped up his fingering, making Gwen twitch and shudder. She squealed slightly. Ben knew this meant she just came. He was honestly near his peak as well.

Gwen bobbed her head a little, and that pushed Ben over the edge. He stifled a groan as he came fully in Gwen's mouth, shooting every down her throat. She accepted it all, drinking gulp after gulp.

When they both finished, Ben and Gwen tried to clean up the best they could. Ben licked up all of Gwen's honey from his hand, giving her a dirty look. Gwen blushed, readjusting her panties and pants. "You're much sweeter today," Ben remarked.

"Doofus," Gwen retorted. "You're still as bitter."

"Well, like it or not," Ben shrugged. "One day that's gonna get you to carry our future child."

"Well then," Gwen replied, smirking evilly at him. "Start thinking of a name, and wait 9 months."

Ben looked at her reproachfully. "That's not even funny as a joke, Gwen," he said.

Gwen simply raised an eyebrow at him. "Who said I was joking?"

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N:** _There. Short, moist and sticky. (Eww?) I'll update soon. R&R now, you hear?_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** _Playing in Hawaii for a week. Man, these guys are lucky~ Oh, *ahem!* now, back to the story…_

**Chapter 13: Violet Red, Scarlet Blue**

"Hey Ben, if it's a boy…I wanna call him…Ken. Our little Kenny Tennyson. What do you think?" Gwen asked, rubbing her stomach. They just un-boarded the plane, and were now heading out of the airport.

Ben narrowed his eyes at her, his eyebrow arching. "I think that's a great name, if we I _were _having a child," Ben muttered. Gwen giggled her reply. "Still, it would've made a great turn of events if I had your child, no?" she asked. Ben just breathed out, scratching his head. "Maybe, when we're really married. A pregnant girl is anything but subtle," he said. Gwen couldn't resist from laughing heartily.

"Y'know, it seems like I'm the only one having so much fun around here. Cheer up!" Gwen said, pecking Ben on the cheek. "Besides, we have some free time in the hotel before going to the beach. I'll let you do me from behind," she whispered tentatively into his ear.

Ben's face froze, too stunned to speak. He never tried any new positions with Gwen before. "What? I won't get pregnant if you did me from there," Gwen continued, hugging his arm and giving him a schoolgirl smile.

Ben gulped. No one around them heard Gwen's whispers as they walked towards the immigration counters. He was thankful for that. "You don't look pleased, Ben. What's wrong? Getting tired of this girl?" she asked with a frown that demolishes the puppy dog pout. "No," Ben said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "How could I get tired of my own wife?" he continued, kissing her forehead.

"I know, dear. Hey, they're already all ahead. Let's go," Gwen said, pulling Ben towards their family who was waving at them to hurry up.

*

"What do you mean I'm sharing a room with him??" Ben and Kevin asked Grandpa Max together. Gwen and Julie were quite surprised by the decision as well.

"You both aren't married yet, so putting both of you in a room together is a risk we're not willing to take," Ben's mother said sternly. "Besides, Kevin and Julie are a couple as well. I don't think her parents would be too happy with them sleeping in the same room."

Both Ben and Gwen shot curious looks at their grandfather. He and Grandma Verdona shrugged in hopelessness, mouthing "Sorry," at them. "Why don't you guys go ahead? I'll take the kids to their rooms," Grandpa said to both Ben and Gwen's parents, lifting up his own bag.

"Don't take too long now, everyone. We're heading for the beach in half-an-hour. Make sure you put all your valuables in the safes before we leave." Gwen's father said, waving them all goodbye.

Kevin and Julie took another elevator, leaving Ben, Gwen, Grandpa Max and Grandma Verdona in the same lift. "I'm sorry, kids. I know you're married and all, but your parents don't know that yet," Grandpa said, sighing.

"Nah, it's ok, Grandpa," Gwen said, looking sullen. "Listen, why don't you switch rooms with Kevin, Ben? Let Julie take your room's spot. That way, you two can have a room to yourselves," Grandma Verdona suggested, giggling sagely.

"Won't our parents find out?" Ben asked, loving the idea nonetheless. "Nah, they're on the 5th floor. We're on the 7th. They asked me and your grandmother to play guard duty so you guys don't go off sneaking into each other's rooms. Kinda ironic, eh?" Grandpa asked, laughing as well.

"Thanks Grandpa! Thanks Grandma!" Both cousins said happily, hugging their grandparents. "Nah, it's the least we could do," Grandma Verdona said as they walked towards their rooms. Grandpa Max and Grandma Verdona stopped at one room. "This is ours. We'll catch up with you guys later. Oh, and don't forget to tell Kevin and Julie the good news," Grandma Verdona said, waving them goodbye.

Ben and Gwen waved goodbye as well, and headed for their rooms. Nicely enough, their rooms were only across from each other's. "No wonder Mom and Dad were so tight about this…" Ben said. "So…see you in 5 minutes?" Gwen asked. "Get those G-strings ready, then," Ben whispered into her ear. Gwen giggled as she hit Ben's arm.

Ben entered his room, to see Kevin messing up the bed while a pack of potato chips, watching the TV. "You'd better clean this place up, Kevin," Ben said, hands on his waist. "Why should I?" Kevin asked, obviously not pleased with the earlier arrangements. "Because I don't think Julie's gonna like crisps all over the bed when she sleeps on it," Ben continued, smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Kevin asked, as if hearing senseless babbles from Ben. "Change of plans, Kev. We're switching our room partners," Ben said with a toothy grin. It didn't take long for Kevin to figure it out. "You mean, Julie's movin' over to this room?"

"And I'm moving over to Gwen's room. Get the picture?" Ben asked. "What about the folks?" Kevin asked back. "My grandparents are supposed to keep watch. Here's the good part. They were the ones who _suggested_ the room switch," Ben finished off, smirking. Kevin jumped off the bed and clasped Ben's hand into a man's handshake. "Ben, never have I been so glad to be in your family," Kevin said with a laugh. Ben nodded his approval.

Then a knock on the door came. "See you later, Kevin," Ben said, Kevin waving goodbye with a very happy smile on his face. He opened the door to see Julie waiting anxiously. "Hi Ben. Thanks for the switch," she said, nodding at him. "My pleasure. You two lovebirds have fun now," Ben said with another toothy grin, making both Kevin and Julie blush. He headed to the room across, and knocked on the door. "Oh, Ben?" Julie called. He turned around to see her handing him a cardkey. "We're switching, remember?"

Ben switched cards with Julie and unlocked the door, hastily closing and locking it when he entered. "Is that you, Ben?" a voice came from the bedroom. "Yup," Ben said his heart already thumping hard. He went in to see Gwen lying on the bed watching TV; clad in only a thin white T-shirt and the pair of pink G-strings she was wearing earlier.

"Like what you see?" she asked cheekily. Ben could only nod. "Then come here. Let's finish off what we started on the plane," Gwen invited with one finger. Ben flung his shirt off and crawled up the bed, until he was on top of her. "Oh, and Ben?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him.

"You have to take my G-strings off with your teeth."

_To Be Continued…._

**A/N: **_Enough of a tease for you guys? I'll update ASAP. R&R, y'all! _


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **_A thousand thanks to bengewn014 for crowning me Author of the Month. I am flattered! I hereby pledge to do tons better to please all of you. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 14: Bright Morning, Dark Night**

"Gwen, aren't I supposed to be the domineering one this time?" Ben asked. "Says who, darling?" Gwen asked in return, licking her lips. She then took Ben fully into her mouth, leaving not even a millimeter out.

"Gwen! Ow!" Ben flinched as Gwen continued to pin him down, her sex clearly exposed to his face. "Fhat are yuu fwating fhor? (What are you waiting for?)" Gwen demanded. Her talking only stimulated Ben further. Ben complied by prodding as much of his tongue as he could into Gwen. She yelped, roughly sucking on Ben.

"Mmm~" Gwen moaned as she wrapped her tongue around Ben. He squirmed further. He loved it whenever Gwen gave him oral sex. He could safely bet no one else could be as skilled as she was. "Gwen-at this rate-" Ben groaned, totally unable to lick Gwen any further. He then decided to prod her with 3 fingers, something he never tried before.

Gwen practically screamed. "Ahh! Ben! 3 fingers?!" she asked, releasing her mouth-grip on Ben. Ben continuously impaled her with his 3 fingers, sending her into a spasm of pleasures unknown.

"Ben! No! Not so hard!" she moaned, rocking her hips wildly to Ben's equally wild thrusts. She panted and grunted with her tongue out, truly captivated by Ben's skill. "Fuck me right now, Ben! I want you in me!" she finally growled, turning around to straddle Ben.

"Gwen. You're addicted to this, aren't you?" Ben asked, grinning. "And you're not? You do know that the urge for sex is the highest when we're teens, right?" Gwen asked, positioning Ben's raring member into her entrance.

"I'm just afraid we'd be tired of sex by the time we're 30," Ben shrugged. "Tired of sex with you, Ben? I wouldn't count on it," Gwen said, leaning to kiss Ben. As she slipped Ben into her, she cried in pleasure as their tongues fought each other.

"We've never tried this position before," Ben remarked as Gwen sat straight up, moving up and down. "Ahh! This way, I can fully have every inch within me," Gwen smiled, pinching her nipples as she continuously tea-bagged Ben.

"Whoah! Gwen!" Ben groaned, holding onto her legs to support her. Gwen continued to moan loudly, completely oblivious to reality. "Gwen, not so loud! Kevin and Julie might hear us!" Ben said.

"Who cares? They might be doing it right now too," Gwen replied, squeezing her breasts. Ben removed her hands to replace them with his own, skillfully kneading her supple mounds. "Y'know, there's 2 completely different sides to you, Gwen. The calculative, prudent girl I fell in love with, and the lustful, sultry temptress I hunger for," Ben said, grabbing her hips.

He then rocked her in circular motions, sending both of them into raptures of pleasure. "Oh, Ben! Faster! Harder!" she demanded, unable to tolerate the ferocity of their lovemaking.

"Gwen! I love you so much!" Ben said, gritting his teeth. "I-love-you-too-Ben!" Gwen cried between her thrusts.

They cried each other's name as they came; soaking each other with each other's juices once more. They then lay in each other's arms, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. They were honestly too tired to move.

"12 minutes," Gwen remarked, looking at the clock. "You counted how long we had sex?" Ben asked, laughing. "C'mon, we have only a few minutes left to shower and change," Gwen said, getting up and walking to the bathroom. Ben shrugged and followed suit, grabbing the nearest towel he saw.

*

"Hey, Gwen! Wait up!" Ben said, chasing after Gwen who was already a blur of orange in his field of vision. They just reached the beach, and had no idea where his family, Gwen's, Kevin or Julie was.

Gwen must have heard him, because she turned around and stopped, waving at him to come closer.

Ben sprinted the remaining way to Gwen, and then tripped on a hermit crab, landing face-first into the sand.

Gwen clutched her stomach as she laughed appreciatively at Ben's blunder. Ben himself lifted his head and blew away the sand from his mouth, looking annoyed. "Stupid crab!" he growled, picking up the hermit crab and lunging it as far as he could into the ocean.

"Ben!" Gwen said reproachfully, but still laughing. "What? Crabs can swim," Ben said, looking like he did nothing wrong.

She just playfully slapped his shoulder and pulled him forward. "C'mon. My dad said we're free to venture around till sundown."

"What about the rest?" Ben asked. "Let them do what they want. I wanna spend time with you," Gwen said, still tugging Ben.

They were heading to a rocky area, away from the public beach. Ben noticed that it was relatively quieter.

"Gwen? Do you have any idea where we're going?" Ben asked, kind of skeptical. "I heard that there's a really nice patch of beach-land that rarely anyone goes to. It's almost secluded," Gwen said excitedly, climbing the huge pile of rocks.

"Any idea why it's secluded?" Ben asked, tailing her. They were used to scaling simple rock formations like these. Grandpa Max taught them how when they were on their 2nd summer vacation together.

Gwen stopped moving when she reached the peak. "I think this is why it's secluded. Look," she beckoned, pointing at one spot Ben couldn't see until he joined Gwen at the peak.

Ben's eyes widened when he saw what Gwen meant. They were standing on a steep cliff that had a perilous plunge. He also saw a small patch of beach-land up ahead that looked unoccupied. Only question was…"How do we get there?"

"Simple," Gwen said, summoning several mana panels that became a make-shift bridge from the cliff to the beach-land. "Gwendolyn Tennyson, I love you," Ben admitted. Gwen smiled and led Ben across the pink energy bridge.

When they reached the beach-land, Gwen dematerialized the bridge, secluding them from the rest of the public. Ben had to admit, it was a very beautiful spot. The sun wasn't as hot as it was in the earlier beach, the breeze was much cooler, and there were several coconut trees lined up to act as a natural roof against the sun itself.

And the best part was, this spot was only available to the both of them only. It was kind of a waste, as it was relatively big enough to fit in the entire Tennyson family plus Kevin and Julie. "So what, you just wanna get a tan?" Ben asked as Gwen took out the tanning mat and sunscreen form her beach-bag.

"We have a whole week here, Ben. I just wanna spend an hour or two on my tan. How 'bout you do the same, Ben?" Gwen asked, inviting him closer. "You'd look pretty sexy with those muscles of yours all tanned out," she added cheekily.

Ben grinned and sat next to her. Gwen was lying on her back with a pair of sunglasses and her iPod plugged into her ears. Ben could hardly tear his eyes off Gwen's swimsuit. It was a strapless white bikini that left pretty much very little to the imagination. Her bikini top looked like it was a size too small, straining her supple mounds against the fabric. Her bikini bottom was no where near modest either. It hung dangerously low from her hips, threatening to come off with little effort.

"I don't think your parents would approve of this bikini, Gwen," Ben remarked. She looked up to him and took off her sunglasses. "Too bad, then. I purposely bought this for you," she said, smirking. Ben blushed deeply and looked away. Gwen giggled at Ben's embarrassment. She was kind of attracted to the way Ben's diver spandex hugged his bottom frame quite well. Ben himself was not as muscular as Kevin was, but he was just right for her.

She couldn't resist herself from stroking his washboard stomach. Ben noticed this, and looked at Gwen. The look in her eyes said it all. "Again, Gwen? We just did it only half-an-hour ago," Ben chuckled. Gwen shook her head in silent dismissal and kissed him. She didn't want him sexually. She just wanted to taste him again. To taste the unique flavor only Ben could provide.

Then a loud _thud _startled them both. "Hey, Dick! Wait up!" they heard a girl exclaim. "It's not my fault you're slow!" they heard a boy reply loudly. Ben was just a confused as Gwen. "Isn't this place supposed to be unreachable?" Ben asked. "It is. The only other way here is to pass through a 400 meter-long path of jagged wave-formed rocks," Gwen replied.

Then from a small rock wall, they both saw a brunette boy that was roughly around 13 back flip off it. He landed swiftly onto the sand, then cart wheeling the rest of the way. "Show off," they heard the girl's voice again. Then Ben and Gwen both saw a red-headed girl leap across the wall, landing near the boy.

"Hey! Barbara! You almost hit me!" the boy shouted as he fell on his butt. The girl named Barbara laughed at him. "Sorry, Dick. You're just too slow," she mocked. The boy named Dick stuck his tongue out at her. She retorted by kicking some sand on him.

"Hey!" Dick growled, chasing after a giggling Barbara. Ben couldn't help but chuckle at them. "They remind me of the way we used to act," he explained. Gwen smiled and leaned her head on Ben's shoulder, watching as the two younger teens continued to chase each other, oblivious to Ben and Gwen.

"Dick! Barbara! I told you two to wait up!" a third voice said. Then a tall, young brunette male in his early 20s leapt from the rock wall, landing firmly on the sand. "You two are impossible, you know that?" he said, his hands on his hips. Both Ben and Gwen felt like they recognized his face.

Then the elder male turned around, looking directly at Ben and Gwen. It was as if he sensed them. His expression was cold enough. But when he noticed them, his immediately lighted up. "Oh, hey there! I didn't notice you guys earlier," he said causally, waving once at Ben and Gwen.

The other two waved at Ben and Gwen too, smiling radiantly. The least the Tennyson two could do was wave back. Both Ben and Gwen stood up to shake their hands. "Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson. This is my cousin, Gwen Tennyson," Ben introduced. "Nice to meet you, Ben. This boy over here's Dick Grayson. And this girl's Barbara Gordon," the man said, indicating the boy with slick black hair, and the girl with striking red hair that was tied back into a ponytail.

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself," the man continued, laughing softly. "I'm Bruce. Bruce Wayne."

*

Gwen felt like she was dumbstruck. Here she was shaking hands with the legendary billionaire and respected philanthropist, the idol that was declared the most eligible bachelor by countless amounts of female teen magazines, the one and only Bruce Wayne. "Gotham City's White Knight," Ben gasped. "Yeah. That's the nickname they gave me," Bruce Wayne said, laughing in a way that sounded like he didn't really enjoy the nickname very much. "You should see his other knight's nickname. It's quite the opposite of white," Dick Grayson said, chuckling. Barbara Gordon slapped his shoulder and gave Dick a dark, threatening look. "Oops," Dick muttered, noticing his blunder.

Neither Ben nor Gwen understood head or tail of Dick's earlier comment. "Anyway, how did you make those jumps? They were amazing," Gwen complemented. Dick and Barbara gulped visibly.

"Dick used to be a professional circus acrobat. And Barbara is a very accomplished gymnast. Both are top in their game. As for me, well, you might've heard that I know 7 types of martial arts," Bruce said with a humble, yet slightly airy mood.

Gwen nodded, remembering that little tidbit from her magazines. "So I guess you guys are on vacation?" Ben asked politely. All 3 of them nodded. "We've been to this spot a few times. I never knew anyone else who would try to brave the rocks," Barbara said, crossing her arms while smiling.

"Well, we're kinda like, adventure enthusiasts," Ben chuckled. Gwen just nodded. "And here I though we were the only ones on this island who liked adventure. Everyone else just wants to sit back and relax," Barbara said, looking sullen.

"She's an adrenaline junkie. Just loves to have loads of fun," Dick whispered to Ben and Gwen. They all laughed heartily. All except Barbara herself. She merely knocked Dick on the head.

"Very funny, Dick," she growled, both Ben and Gwen still laughing. "Kids. Behave yourselves," Bruce warned. The two teens stopped picking on one another and humph-ed at each other. "Ah, young love," Ben said softly, Gwen and Bruce chuckling appreciatively. Both Dick and Barbara turned several shades of red. "N-No way!" they both out-cried.

All 5 of them spent the rest of the day playing around in the secluded beach-land. When Bruce offered Ben and Gwen a ride on his yacht, they happily agreed. Gwen would always remember the incident where Ben got knocked off the yacht when Dick turned the mast too much and Ben forgot to duck.

Both Ben and Gwen bade Bruce, Dick and Barbara goodbye when they headed their separate ways later that evening. "We'll be here all week. Drop by the villa I own when you have the time!" Bruce offered when they were almost out of seeing distance. "We will! Thanks!" Gwen replied as they both hurried to the hotel.

Their parents, grandparents, Kevin and Julie would be waiting for them soon in the lobby. And it was almost sundown. They were going to be late.

**A/N:**_ So what do you think of the sneaky little cameo? How about the overall chapter? Loved it? Hated it? You decide. Review!_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** _Tell me what you guys though about the Batman, Robin and Batgirl cameo, okay? I'm not getting any reviews from other than the loyal few I know. Please R&R. Seriously. I need feedback, or I have pretty much no storyline._

**Chapter 15: Morning Blossom**

Ben couldn't sleep. For some reason, he couldn't. It wasn't a nightmare. It wasn't a case of insomnia. He just couldn't sleep. He lay on his bed, staring at the white ceiling. Then a rustling blur of shifting blankets made him blink.

It was Gwen. She turned to place her hand on his chest, deep in her sleep. They didn't decide to have a round of 'tumbling in the sheets' -as Kevin had put it- before going to bed. Not tonight. They were too tired.

Somehow, today was too exciting to end. They met Bruce Wayne today along with his compatriots. And he didn't want it to end. But it did. So be it, then.

Ben tried turning around to face Gwen as she sleeps. It helped, slightly. He was still thinking hard. Then Gwen stirred.

"…Ben? You still up?" she asked groggily. Ben just kissed her forehead and hugged her, wafting in the sweet smell of her strawberry-scented hair. It made him sleepy. _Who knew Gwen's hair is a good substitute for sleeping pills? _Ben thought. Gwen moaned a sleepy "Goodnight," and fell asleep. Ben followed on seconds later, finally able to sleep.

*

Ben stirred with a stiff yawn, cat-stretching himself. He rubbed his eyes, still blurred. He turned to his right to see that particular side of the bed was empty. _Gwen's already _up? Ben thought as he got out of bed. Then he noticed something. The distinct aroma of pancakes, the type only his mother knew how to make.

"Gwen…?" he asked, walking towards the hotel room's kitchen. What greeted Ben left him stunned. Gwen was indeed making pancakes, but she was doing so whilst wearing nothing but an apron.

_N-Naked apron?? _Ben thought, stammering. "Oh, hey Ben!" Gwen said cheerfully as she flipped the pancake over. Ben gulped, still dazzled. He was already quite aroused, but tried his best to hide it. He remembered Grandma Verdona's warning about making too much love with Gwen at this early age.

"Hey," he replied, scratching his hair as he headed for the bathroom. "I'm gonna brush my teeth, Gwen. Can't wait to taste those pancakes," he smiled as she turned back to glance at him. She replied with a smile of hers that was just as warm. When Ben disappeared into the large bathroom, Gwen smiled a different kind of smile. One of understanding relief.

_He didn't take the bait. He's learning to control himself now..._Gwen thought happily, creasing the apron. When she settled the pancakes on the table with some butter and maple syrup, she rushed on to put on some clothes.

"Gwen?" Ben's voice rang from behind her. She turned around to see him turning from side to side, looking for her. "I'm here, dear," she said, tying her hair into a ponytail and hugging Ben from behind. "Hey," Ben replied, turning around to give her a swift good morning kiss.

"The pancakes are ready, Ben," she smiled. Ben rushed to the dining table, eager to eat Gwen's cooking. He took his share, slathered on some butter and syrup, and began wolfing it down. "So…how is it?" Gwen asked, sitting next to Ben.

Ben nodded his reply and looked greedily at the remaining pieces on his plate. Gwen giggled. "Should I take that as a 'yes', Ben?" she asked as Ben continued to eat. He nodded sillily, giving Gwen a thumbs up.

Gwen looked pleased. She took a piece from her plate and chewed thoughtfully. It was good, just as Ben had implied. When she took another look at Ben, she noticed he finished it all from his plate. "Ben! You didn't even need 2 minutes!" Gwen gasped. Ben smiled at her, a dab of maple syrup visible on his chin.

"Well, that's because your pancakes were unbelievably good! I couldn't resist taking it all at once," Ben admitted. Gwen blushed at Ben's compliments. He was being sweet, as usual.

Ben then got up to wash his plate. "Wait, Ben. I'm supposed to do it," Gwen said, walking over to Ben. He just turned back and smiled. She understood what he was trying to do. He wanted to play his part as the devoted husband. She smiled and kisses his cheek, then walking back to her seat to finish off her pancakes.

When she was done, Ben swooped her plate up and washed them, much to her protest. "Ben! It's only fair I washed my plate," she said, but Ben just kissed her forehead. "It's okay, babe. I got this. You go prepare yourself, kay? It's almost 11. Our parents want us to be up and ready by then," Ben said.

Still neither of their parents knew about the room switches thanks Grandpa Max and Grandma Verdona. Gwen was thankful for that. She already washed up earlier, so all she needed to do was change. Se grabbed her second pair of bikinis. This time it was a soothing green two-piece that complemented her eyes so much. It wasn't as daring as the previous one, but it was endearing, to say the least.

She decided to wear a tank top and a pair of jean shorts as it was quite hot today. When Ben was done washing the dishes, he walked up toward his luggage and picked up a pair of diving shorts that were a matte black in shade. He turned back to see Gwen stripping off her clothes oh-so-slowly, oblivious to Ben's prying eyes.

He smiled at his vantage point. Gwen then bent down to retrieve her shorts, giving Ben a magnificent view. He decided to play with her a little. Still unnoticed by Gwen, Ben tip-toed towards her, and then in one fell swoop, groped her.

"Eek! Ben!" she squeaked, taken aback by Ben's sudden motions. One of his hands was already busy kneading her left breast, pinching her hardening nipples skillfully. His other was shamelessly stroking her sex, which was getting moister by the second.

"Oh Ben…" she sighed. "Yes, darling?" he whispered into her ear before licking it. "Ah! Ben, don't~" she groaned, her knees giving in to his play. She was too weak to even stand straight. "Gwen…" Ben muttered, intensifying his foreplay. Gwen moaned loudly, unashamed of her current situation.

She discreetly ran a hand through Ben's length, making him stiffen up. "Mhmm…" Ben stifled his moan. "Do me from behind, dearest," she said, guiding him to her. "Which one, exactly?" he groaned as she continued to stroke him harder. "Why, my vagina, of course. Unless…" Gwen thought for a moment. Ben shook his head. "Your vagina, then," he said.

Gwen smiled at let go of him, breaking free. She then walked over to the wall, bending forward. "Come and get me," she invited, sticking out her exposed sex for Ben to marvel at.

"Now _this _s what I call breakfast," Ben grinned, walking over to her. He positioned himself into her entrance from behind. "Ben, thrust yourself into me in one go," she pleaded. Ben nodded, and after aligning himself, he shoved forward, his entire member sliding into her in one swift movement. Gwen screamed in ecstasy, digging her nails into the wall, to no avail. Ben pushed forward further until Gwen was pinned to the wall. The feeling of her breasts pushed up against cold hard wall made her groan in contentment.

Ben started rocking his hips forward, his hands cupping her mounds gently. Gwen couldn't bear the overload of sensations pouring into her. She was already approaching her limit. She was curious if Ben was as well.

"With me?" he simply asked, still thrusting her. Gwen nodded. Ben then started moving harder. The obscene sounds of their bodies hitting one another, the sound of flesh hitting flesh made Gwen more embarrassed. Then she felt herself coming closer to her climax. "Ben! I'm going to-!" Gwen gasped. "Me too!" Ben groaned.

"Gwen? Julie? Are you girls ready yet?" Gwen's mother's muffled voice suddenly came from the front door. "Ben! I'm coming!" Gwen whispered loudly. Ben knew she would be loud when she came, so he turned her head and kissed her. Gwen wrapped her tongue around Ben's as she screamed into his mouth. They both came in unison, Ben filling Gwen to the brim once more.

When they calmed down, Ben and Gwen broke the kiss, leaving a very obscene trail of saliva in between. "Gwen? Julie?" Gwen's mother called out. Since this was supposed to be Gwen and Julie's room, Ben tossed Gwen a towel to wrap herself around. He then dialed the Omnitrix to Big Chill and slammed it, turning himself into the blue moth-like alien. He then turned invisible, gliding over.

Gwen opened the front door gently. Her mother was looking skeptically at her. "Mom! Hi! I was having a shower," Gwen said. "Really? Why isn't your hair wet?" Mrs. Tennyson asked, raising an eyebrow. "I-I just started when you knocked. I only got my body wet," Gwen reasoned.

Her mother didn't look like she bought that excuse. "Is Ben in there?" her mother finally asked. She felt like her world was going to end there and then. Horror-struck, she stuttered. "N-No! Ben's in his own room with Kevin!"

"Really? Want me to go and check?" Gwen's mother asked, arms crossed. Then the opposite room's door opened. "What's with all the ruckus?" a voice asked. Both Gwen and her mother turned around to see Ben wearing a pair of long pants and a green t-shirt, rubbing his eyelids. "Oh, good morning, you two," he said, waving at them.

"Ben! I thought you were…" Gwen's mother stuttered looking left and right at Ben and Gwen. Then Kevin peered behind the door. "Hey, good morning Gwen. Good morning to you too, Mrs. T," he greeted, and then went back in. "Well, I see everything's in order…where's Julie?" Gwen's mother asked once more. "Still sleeping," Gwen smiled.

"Okay then. I want all of you downstairs in half an hour, understand?" she said, then patting Gwen's forehead. Then she walked off towards the elevator.

Gwen sighed as she closed the door. Then she suddenly felt cold. "That was too close," she heard Big Chill's raspy voice coming from the living room. When she went in, she saw Ben transforming back into himself. "Kevin and Julie said 'Thanks'. They said they'd get busted too if we didn't do anything about this," Ben said, taking off his nightclothes.

"That was some quick thinking, Ben! Ghosting your way into their room to trick my mom!" Gwen said, kissing Ben. "Well, you always taught me how important it was to think intelligently in dire, life-threatening situations," Ben grinned. "Aww~ how sweet of you," she said, kissing him again. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, lapping hungrily at him. "Aw, Gwen, we just did it. C'mon, we're gonna be late," Ben said, pulling her into the bathroom.

Gwen grinned as she trailed him in. They had the rest of the day ahead of them. And she knew plenty of ways to spend it with Ben, one way or another.

**A/N:** _Okay, this chapter is dreadfully short, so please forgive me. I'm kinda busy these past few days so I'll try my best to update more if possible. Cheers! Please R&R_.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Thanks to all those who reviewed and encouraged me to continue making better chapters. I owe you guys lots =)

**Chapter 16: Singular Light, Legion of Darkness**

It was curious, for Gwen. When Grandpa Max and Grandma Verdona offered to bring the kids sightseeing, she didn't expect it to be something totally far-off.

"Gwen, look out!" Ben said, pouncing Gwen as energy sphere almost collided with her. Gwen let out a brief "Oof!" as she fell to the ground, barely missing the bright pink sphere by a close inch.

Grandma Verdona clicked her teeth. "Stay focused kiddo!" she said, sending more energy spheres towards them. Ben didn't even have any time to transform. Then Kevin, clad in a shell of solid rock, blocked the spheres, not even flinching. "Heh, you're getting sloppy, Grandma. They don't even hurt," Kevin smirked. Then a plasma blast to his stomach made him cringe. "Ow!" he yelped.

"This _is _combat training, dear. I _have _to tone down a little or your shell would crack," Grandma Verdona said, sighing. "Too bad my blaster's minimum settings still hurt," Grandpa Max chuckled, holstering one of his blaster pistols.

They were training in another secluded cove that Grandma Verdona teleported them to, one that was far-off in the island's unpopulated areas. Julie volunteered to train as well, using some Plumber gear Grandpa Max gladly loaned, including a portable, yet sturdy energy shield.

"I still don't think this is a good idea, Jules," Kevin muttered, shielding Julie from am energy sphere. Julie just scowled at him. "Don't call me _Jules_, Kevin. It sounds like a boy's name," she said, releasing a spread of blaster fire from her stun pistol.

Grandpa Max side-rolled to avoid it the shots, using his jet-pack to fly a few meters upward, joining his wife mid-air, who was still in her human form. She decided that her pure Anodite form was quite unsuitable when she started getting used to Earth-life again.

"C'mon, kids! You wouldn't last long against a High Breed Commander at this rate," Grandma Verdona said, crossing her arms. Ben already was Big Chill, sneaking up behind his grandparents under his invisible state. "I can see you, Ben," Grandpa Max said with some type of visor on, blasting Ben with a different gun. It was a sticky solvent that immediately made Ben revert to Big Chill's regular form, unable to remain invisible and invulnerable.

"Gotcha!" Grandma Verdona sang, using an energy tendril to lunge Ben to the sand below. Gwen conjured a platform for Ben to land on. "It's not over yet!" Gwen said, launching several shots at her grandparents. Both of them dodged it while still in mid-air. "Too easy," both of them said confidently.

Then a stun round hit Grandpa Max in the stomach. "Ow! Now I know how much that hurts," he muttered, Grandma Verdona coming over to his side. "You okay, dear?" she asked, rubbing his stomach. "Nah, doesn't hurt that much. Good one, Julie!" Grandpa Max hollered to Julie, who waved happily.

"It's not over yet!" Kevin said, leaping up to them with some assistance from Gwen. He lunged himself forward to pull Grandpa Max down, only to be shot off by an energy tendril from Grandma Verdona.

"Nice try, Kevin. Now here's something new for you kids," Grandma Verdona said, gathering some energy on her right palm. Then she outstretched it, but nothing happened. Everyone stopped, curious at what Grandma Verdona was trying to pull off.

Then a hail-fire of small energy shots came from the energy sphere around her right hand. "Take cover!" Ben yelled, all of them scrambling around the ricochets of Grandma Verdona's equivalent of a machine-gun.

Gwen outstretched an energy wall to shield them all as they tried to find some cover. "Hurry! Don't know how long I can hold this up!" Gwen struggled as she tried to resist the furious onslaught of rapid fire from Grandma.

"I got it, Gwen!" Ben said, turning into Big Chill again and freezing the energy wall. He continued making an ice wall around their half of the area, surrounding all of them in a protective cocoon.

"Good idea, Ben. Using Gwen's shield as a platform for an ice barricade. But it wouldn't hold up against a seismic charge," Grandpa Max said, throwing a cylindrical grenade at the ice wall. A loud boom roared when the device detonated, disintegrating the frozen cocoon completely into snow.

"Ooh, Max, this is just like how I made it snow on the beach when we were in Gold Coast, remember? We were only 29 then," Grandma Verdona said with a grin on her face. Grandpa Max smiled as he reminisced for a second.

When they flew around the area where the others were hiding, there was one problem. They weren't there. "What the…?" Grandpa Max asked, puzzled. "I don't sense them around," Grandma Verdona said, closing her eyes.

"They bailed on us in the middle of training?" Grandpa Max suggested, crossing his arms with a disappointed look on his face.

"They're not that bad, dear. They're probably hiding somewhere," Grandma Verdona suggested instead.

"But where? We're airborne, and they aren't," Grandpa Max said, assembling his stun rifle. "That's what you think!" a raspy voice came from above them. They looked up to see Jetray flying at them from above. Before he approached them, Ben transformed into XLR8, then remaining still in the air for a fraction of a second. Then in his typical blue blur, he zoomed around his grandfather, then dashing to the earth.

Before they realized it, Grandpa Max was stripped of all his equipment, even his jetpack. "Whoah! Whoah! Whoah!" Grandpa Max yelled, falling. Grandma Verdona picked him up with another tendril as she parried several shots from Gwen, who just appeared directly from the sky as well.

"Well? How's that for you?" Gwen asked, expanding an energy wall towards her grandparents. Grandma Verdona flew herself and Grandpa Max away from the wall's reach, sending a huge energy ball that detonated onto the wall, shattering it.

"You still have a long way to go, Gwen," Grandma Verdona said, landing herself and Grandpa Max on the soft sand.

"But I don't," Kevin's voice came from behind the 2 elders. Before they could even look behind, Grandpa Max was locked in a neck-lock by Kevin, who was covered in a rock-based shell.

Grandpa Max protested, but couldn't break free due to Kevin's amplified strength. Grandma Verdona was poised to free him, but was blinded by a stick web-like substance.

When she removed it, she saw a blue multi-limbed monkey leaping towards her, shooting volleys of the webs from its tail.

She slapped Spidermonkey off with a hammer-shaped energy form before getting hit several times by Gwen's energy shots.

Before she could turn around to parry them, Gwen clamped her grandmother in her vice-like tendrils before Ben as Stinkfly shot a thin, yet firm coat of slime around his grandmother.

He then transformed into Spidermonkey, wrapping her in layers after layers of his web-shots, before finishing the job by turning into Big Chill, freezing the mixture and trapping Grandma Verdona in what seemed to be an impenetrable make-shift restraint.

"Ugh, I can't even absorb anymore mana!" Grandma Verdona said, trying to writhe out of the mixture to no avail.

"My point exactly, Grandma," Ben said as he transformed back into his regular self. "Game. Set. Match," Gwen said as she landed next to Ben with a victorious smile on her face. Julie walked over from some rock formations nearby, holstering her stun pistol. Kevin, who was still restraining Grandpa Max, moved him over next to Grandma Verdona.

"Okay, son. You can lemme go now," Grandpa Max wheezed, still struggling against Kevin's neck-lock. "Oops, sorry, Grandpa" Kevin said, letting go of Grandpa Max, who rubbed his neck with a painful look on his face.

"Ow. I haven't felt aches and pains like these ever since I got holed up in the Pyronite Civil War almost 28 years ago," Grandpa Max said, the rest laughing.

"Good job, kiddos. You'd fare out well against them. Now I, on the other hand, need a shiatsu massage back in the hotel. We'll meet up by 7 at the hotel lobby. We're going for grilled seafood tonight," Grandma Verdona said, waving her hand, sending a teleportation sphere around them.

When Ben could open his eyes again, they were in a rather empty part of the beach near the hotel. It was still mid-afternoon, as Gwen could guess, so she still had some time to spend with Ben before the day ended.

After saying their goodbyes and parting ways, Ben held Gwen's hand as they walked to the same secluded beach-land they met Bruce Wayne in.

Ben noticed Gwen wasn't looking very happy, so when they reached the beach-land, Ben let go of Gwen and hugged her from behind.

"What's wrong, dear?" Ben asked, nibbling her neck. Gwen stiffened up to Ben's approach, but still looked sad. "It's already our 3rd day here, and we wasted it on combat training of all things," Gwen muttered, moving her left hand back to stroke Ben's hair as he continued to nibble at her.

"Well, let's make sure we spend the rest fruitfully, then," Ben asked, one of his hands rubbing against Gwen's stomach. "Ben, you're not thinking of…" Gwen said, cautious.

"I'm still pumped with adrenaline form our training earlier. Don't tell me you're not all hot and wet with me touching you like this," Ben smirked. Gwen couldn't retort, because what he said was true. She was getting much moister as Ben started massaging her breasts much harder than usual, she noted.

"You're all wet down there, aren't you?" Ben teased, slipping his hand into her bikini bottom, his fingers teasing her bud. Gwen moaned out loud, gripping Ben's hips as he continued to violate her.

Ben couldn't wait. He tugged her bikini bottom down and moved her over to one of the smooth rock walls, making her lean against it.

"B-Ben??" Gwen asked, surprised by Ben's ferocity.

"I want you so much right now, Gwen," Ben said, pulling down his own diving shorts slightly.

Gwen could see from her view that Ben was already at his full length. She knew they were both extremely turned on by the fact they were about to have sex right here on the beach.

Ben was positioning himself towards Gwen's entrance when she stopped him.

He looked at her questioningly before she looked back at him with a mischievous smile.

"Here's a treat for you, Ben," she said, both her hands reaching behind to expand a part Ben would never expect.

"You get to do me from my other hole."

To be continued.

**A/N:** _Sorry for the bloody long update, guys. I had a bad case of writer's block, and I still do. Hope this is enough for now, but I promise I'll update if I can. R&R yea? Thanks._


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** _Wow! So many reviews! Y'know, I was sitting in front of my laptop for half an hour and the reviews just kept coming in! Thanks y'all!_

_So I'll update sooner than I thought, to please my loyal readers =) _

'_Cause where would I be without you guys? ;)_

**Chapter 17: Sunset**

"Geez, Gwen. You're getting much wilder I'm beginning to think you're addicted to this already," Ben said, ready to insert himself into Gwen's 'other hole', as she put it.

Gwen twitched as she felt him poking against her rear entrance. She wasn't quite mentally prepared to have sex from this manner, but since it was with Ben, her soulmate, she decided _Ah, what the heck._

"Ready, Gwen?" Ben asked, not sure whether to proceed without her say-so. Gwen nodded briefly, holding her breath. Ben then slowly tried entering, only to be me with quite some resistance.

"Gwen? If you don't want to do this, I'm fine with it," Ben said comfortingly, stroking her rich auburn hair. She only looked back wistfully at him.

"Don't, Ben. I want it like this. Don't stop," she said, grabbing Ben and inserting him slightly inwards herself, taking Ben aback.

"Gwen…" Ben moaned as Gwen's newfound tightness engulfed him as he entered her more by more.

"Oh Ben, it feels good, _really_ good," Gwen said as Ben fully entered her, causing her to gasp in pure ecstasy.

Ben was honestly very turned on by his position over Gwen. He sometimes wished he could have anal sex with Gwen, but he was afraid she wouldn't appreciate his fantasies. Guess he was wrong…

"I-I'll move gently, okay, Gwen?" Ben asked. Gwen nodded her reply again. Ben then grabbed her hips by his hands and began rocking in and out slowly, stimulating Gwen beyond comprehension. She loved regular sex with Ben, but this new way just drove her insane.

"Ahh, Ben~" Gwen moaned, unable to move her hips due to her position, relying on Ben to do all the work. Ben himself felt extremely good. Her rear anus was honestly much tighter than her vagina, so Ben felt like he was squeezed from every dimension.

"Argh…Gwen…" Ben moaned, already close to climax. "Ben…oh Ben!" Gwen groaned, feeling herself being moved to Ben's slow but powerful rhythm.

Ben wanted Gwen to come the same time he did, so he moved his whole body forward, almost pinning Gwen to the smooth rock-wall.

"Ben??" Gwen asked questioningly, before Ben took action.

His left hand groped on of her breasts, squeezing it hard. Ben's right hand slid 2 fingers straight into her sex, fingering her.

"Ah! Ben!" Gwen gasped as Ben stimulated her by all 3 of her forbidden spots, making her lose touch with reality. Never before has she ever gone this far with Ben when it came to sex. And she loved every single moment of it.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! B-Ben!" Gwen moaned as Ben pumped himself rhythmically into her still, bringing her close to climax. "Gwen, I'm gonna come!" Ben said, crashing into her harder, sending him and Gwen into a synchronized climax.

"Ben!!" Gwen cried as she ejaculated, feeling Ben's white heat bursting through her anus, a feeling so familiar, but yet so foreign.

She almost fell to the sand if Ben wasn't holding her up, removing himself from her. Ben raised his eyes when he saw his semen leaking out of her rear when he was fully out.

"No, Ben, don't look~" Gwen whined, trying to cover herself but to no avail. Ben just leaned back and kissed her cheek, smiling.

"You look too adorable, Gwen," Ben smirked, pulling her bikini bottom back on. Gwen pouted as Ben laughed at how cute she looked when she tried readjusting her bikini top.

"You dweeb…" Gwen muttered, pinching Ben's nose. "_Pine den, I'll hab no reason to gib yoo your pwesent_," Ben said through his pinched nose.

"Present?" Gwen asked, letting go. Ben turned around, clutching his sling bag. Clearly he wasn't going to give her whatever he was saying earlier.

"Alright, I'm sorry, Ben. Now can you kindly show me what you're hiding?" Gwen asked, unable to satisfy her curiosity.

Ben smiled while taking something from his bag. "Close your eyes," he said. Gwen obeyed earnestly.

"Alright," Ben said, Gwen hearing a soft clinking. Gwen opened her eyes and was momentarily blinded by a shining reflection. When she could open her eyes again, she saw a gleaming seashell necklace in front of her. "Ben," Gwen gasped, marveling the clean and pristine seashells that adorned them.

"I made them myself," Ben grinned. Gwen accepted the necklace with pure admiration. "How did you…" was all she could ask, still slightly stunned by Ben's handiwork. The main shell –a rainbow-colored one- reflected the now-setting sun gently, yet in such an elegant manner. It was beautiful.

"Thank you, Ben," Gwen said as she hugged him. "Anything for you, babe," Ben replied, pecking Gwen on the cheeks. Gwen then put on the necklace. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't weighty.

"Hey, Gwen," Ben asked, looking at the orange sky. It was already sunset. "Hmm?" Gwen asked, leaning her head on Ben's shoulder as they watched the sunset together.

"I love you," he said, kissing her head, whiffing in the oh-so-familiar scent of strawberries. Gwen giggled as she faced Ben, kissing him squarely on the lips as her hand travelled to cup his face.

"I love you too, my darling little dweeb."

**A/N**: _Sorry if this chapter was short. I'm quite tired, that's all. Will update ASAP._


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** _Sorry to you all for not being able to update for quite some time. I've had a tough week._

**Chapter 18: White Skies**

Ben didn't really understand Algebra. Somehow he didn't see the prospect of it being useful in real life.

"Uhm…Gwen? What's the answer to question 17?" he asked his cousin, who sighed. "Ben, if I told you the answer, that would defeat the purpose of you even doing the question," Gwen's simple reply was, not even looking away from her own homework.

Ben drooped lower in his couch, scratching his head. He gave a questioning gaze at Kevin, who was sitting across him and Gwen with Julie.

Kevin only shrugged and silently pointed to question 5. _Was he still up till only there?? _Ben pointed with his thumb to Julie, silently suggesting he ask her instead. Kevin's eyes lit up as he whispered to Julie.

"Mm-mm, Kevin. You have to do it by yourself," she replied, both her and Gwen smiling wryly as they continued to leave Ben and Kevin in the dust.

"Aw, man…" Kevin said, slapping his own forehead. "I hate Algebra…"

"Ditto," Ben said, tossing the book aside. He honestly had nothing else to do, so Ben decided to head into the kitchen. "Hey Ben? Can you bring me a grape soda on the way out?" Gwen asked as Ben started raiding his fridge.

"I'll have one too!" Julie sang happily. "Got any beer in there, Ben?" Kevin asked. Ben could already imagine the leers Gwen and Julie were giving Kevin. "Fine…gimme a root beer," he heard Kevin say in a resigned tone.

Ben grabbed all 3 of their drinks, putting it on the kitchen counter as he grabbed a fresh loaf of bread. He was in the mood for a smoked turkey sandwich, for some reason.

After making his sandwich, Ben balanced the drinks and his plate on both hands, coming out of the kitchen in a very ridiculous manner. "Ben! Don't overdo yourself!" Gwen gasped, taking one of the drinks and Ben's plate away and putting them on the table.

"Thanks Ben," both Kevin and Julie said as Ben handed them their drinks. Gwen kissed Ben lightly on the cheeks before opening her can of grape soda. Smiling radiantly, Ben plopped himself back onto the chair, munching on his sandwich.

Strangely enough, Ben felt the urge to continue his much-hated Algebra work. He shrugged and grabbed his book, munching little-by-little on his meal as he scribbled on some formulas he remembered.

After awhile, he stopped to think. "Hey, Gwen? Is this correct?" Ben leaned forward to ask Gwen, who took longer than expected to lightly browse through Ben's work.

Gwen's eyes fully opened. "Hey! You got it right! And that's the toughest question!" Gwen said happily, stroking Ben's head. "See? Who said you couldn't do it?"

Julie studied how Gwen pampered Ben with such affectionate touches, and decided to coax Kevin as well. "See, Kevin? If Ben could do it, so can you," she said, looking at him with such sultry eyes. Kevin gulped as Julie cupped his cheek.

"S-Sure I can!" Kevin said with renewed vigor, grabbing his homework and sternly concentrating on it, Julie giggling.

_Boys…_Julie thought happily, cuddling up to Kevin as he continued to do his homework with such staunch dedication.

*

"Ben? You got a minute?" Gwen asked as they lay on the roof after Kevin and Julie went home. "I've got the time of the world for you," Ben's reply was, giving her another one of his toothy grins.

"I know you do," Gwen said with a grin of her own, resting her head on his chest. "Listen, Ben. I know we appreciate normal life and all, but I can't help but wonder why we haven't seen any DNAliens lately," Gwen said, running her hand through Ben's muscular torso.

"I've been thinking the same thing. Doesn't seem like them, not showing up and all, but you're right. I _do _appreciate normal life and all that junk," Ben chuckled, caressing Gwen's hair. He then remembered something.

"Y'know, Gwen. I kinda miss that cat-girl outfit you used to wear. You looked really cute in it," Ben said, caressing the part of her head where the cat-girl ears would be.

"Really? But it barely even fits now," Gwen said, looking at him with those pure, innocent green eyes. Ben almost melted there and then.

"You mean you still have it?" Ben asked, quite taken aback after realizing what Gwen meant. Gwen nodded, still curious about Ben.

Ben then nibbled her ear, causing her to stiffen up. "B-Ben??" she asked, quite surprised. "Put it on for me," he whispered into her ear, his warm breath causing her to tingle.

"But it's too tight…" Gwen moaned, already heating up by the warm embrace Ben was enveloping on her.

"All the better," Ben replied, turning into XLR8. Ben then rushed Gwen and himself into her bedroom. He transformed back, readjusting her messy hair. "Gosh, you always make my hair frizzle with that," Gwen pouted, making Ben laugh.

"So where do you keep it, Gwen? I never spotted it on your closet," Ben said, jumping onto Gwen's bed. Gwen flushed pink with Ben's comment. "You looked into my closet before??" she yelped. Ben only chuckled nervously. "Yeah…" he admitted.

"Ben~" Gwen whined, quite upset. She then walked over to her sock drawer, taking something out. It was made of black latex.

Ben immediately recognized it as the suit Gwen used to wear as Lucky Girl when they were 10. "There. Happy?" Gwen asked, crossing her arms. Apparently, she was quite upset over Ben's closet intrusion.

Ben got up and kissed her on the lips, stroking her back. Gwen arched slightly. She loved it whenever Ben did that. "I'm sorry I looked into your closet, darling," Ben said, kissing her neck next. She squirmed.

Gwen then started stroking Ben's pants. All was forgiven, then. "You want me to wear it, right?" she asked softly, pointing at the almost-forgotten suit. Ben nodded optimistically like a little boy, making Gwen frown.

"Fine. Gimme a minute," Gwen said, taking the suit and walking into her bathroom. Ben jumped back onto the bed, humming to himself as he waited for Gwen. He remembered, back then when Gwen wore that Lucky Girl outfit, Ben would try and hide the ridiculous smiles he wore. She looked so cute in it even when she was younger.

Then Gwen came out of the bathroom. Ben looked at her once, and his jaw fell several centimeters. "Gwen…"

The once fitting costume was now extremely tight on Gwen, barely able to hold her womanly figure in. The top barely covered her torso as it is, and resisted her breasts so much that it revealed the little bumps that were her nipples.

Her suit's bottom didn't leave a lot to the imagination, either. It was so tight that Ben could clearly make out the lines of her sex.

On her head, Gwen wore a modified version of her cat-girl mask, making it look like a pair of cat ears instead.

"Told you it was too tight," Gwen said nervously, looking sheepishly at Ben, who gulped. He was already sitting uncomfortably due to his rather tighter pants.

"Y-You look wonderful, Gwen," Ben said, getting up. Just like her bikinis, this suit made no effort to conceal Gwen's womanly figures. And it turned Ben on to wit's end.

"Really? I don't look ridiculous in this?" she asked, holding Ben's hands. He smiled as he kissed her forehead. "No Gwen. You look absolutely delicious," he replied before nibbling at her neck, wrapping his arms around her.

"Ben…" she moaned out his name, stroking his fine brown mane. "There's my good little kitten," Ben said, pecking her lips.

"Kitten?" Gwen asked, tilting her head in curiosity. Ben stroked her long auburn hair and smiled. "Yup. You're my little kitten, Gwen. I just wanna cuddle you all day," he said, rubbing his nose against hers.

"Are you sure cuddling's enough for you?" Gwen asked skeptically, not pushing Ben away, though. Ben only grinned as he softly fondled Gwen's right breast. No, cuddling was definitely not enough.

"(Sigh)….Ben…is sex all you can think about?" Gwen asked, leading Ben's other hand to her rear. "Speak for yourself, darling. And the last time we had sex was in Hawaii, and that was almost 2 weeks ago," Ben reasoned, kissing Gwen briefly, but so affectionately.

"Mmm…patience is key, Ben," Gwen said, using both her hands to grope Ben's rear as well. "You're not being very patient yourself, Gwen," Ben grinned, holding her closer to him. The suit was hugging Gwen so tightly it felt like a second skin of some sort. Gwen could feel every wondrous touch Ben gave her, every gentle caress, and every warm breath Ben breathed onto her.

"Ben…" she moaned again, removing his t-shirt in one go. Ben smiled as he held Gwen tightly against his body, bridging whatever gap that was between them. He could feel Gwen's body heat through the extremely thin fabric, as if it wasn't even there.

Ben really couldn't hold it in any longer. "Gwen…I want you now," he said, before carrying her onto the bed in one swift motion.

Gwen didn't even had any time to squeal as Ben immediately pinned himself over her, leaving her with no room to even squirm under. "Y'know, Gwen, I always wanted to try this," Ben said, suckling on Gwen's nipple through the suit, making Gwen twitch.

She could feel Ben's moist lips and his tongue, yet the fabric restricted her from completely felling them. She felt excited by the strange new feeling, holding Ben's head to her left breast.

But Ben honestly felt restricted from Gwen by the cloth, so he decided to try something new. He grabbed the fabric roughly by the middle of Gwen's top, and ripped it open. Gwen cried in surprise, almost screaming at Ben's actions.

"B-Ben! What are you doing?!" Gwen cried out, almost horror-struck by Ben's sudden aggression. He only smiled and kissed Gwen again, calming her down considerably.

"I always had this kinda fantasy where your clothes were all torn and we made love. It's kind of a fetish, I know, but…" Ben admitted, driving his lips further down Gwen's neck, causing her to stiffen. She never got tired of Ben's loving attention towards her, and she swore she never will.

Ben stopped for a moment to consider his handiwork. He ripped the suit roughly around her breast area, only exposing Gwen's supple mounds. She used both her hands to cover up herself, But Ben shook his head.

"Why hide something that makes you look so cute?" he asked, moving her hands away to expose her once again. Ben then started licking at her valley, sending pure electricity down her spine. Ben's mouth was just as skillful at pleasuring her as almost every other part of Ben's body. It was as if he was solely dedicated to pleasure her, enveloping her in love so tender, making her want to reach her sexual limit with every touch.

She knew she would never get bored of Ben making love to her. Especially when he had so many new tricks up his sleeve –if he was wearing any at all.

Ben started licking her belly area, making her giggle in ticklish sensations. "Haha, Ben, that tickles!" she girlishly said, both her hands still on Ben's head.

"Then how will this feel?" Ben asked, ripping the bottom part of Gwen's suit, making her squeal again. He ripped it enough so her sex was fully exposed.

Ben could see that she was already very wet. Her entrance was drenched in her own juices, making Ben hungry for her. "I'll never get bored of this brand of honey…" Ben smirked as he lapped at Gwen's sex with no mercy, making her moan aloud in ecstasy.

"Ah, Ben…not so hard. At this rate…" Gwen moaned, rocking her hips to Ben's movements. "I want your honey, Gwen. Hurry up," Ben said, putting 2 fingers into her. He started moving around in circular motions, then spreading her sex apart, making her gasp out.

"Ben! Oh, it feels so good!" Gwen cried, opening her legs wider for him. "Are you close yet?" Ben asked, putting a 3rd finger in.

Gwen groaned out as she reached her climax, Ben licking up every single drop as she came. She then collapsed fully on the bed, panting heavily. 2 weeks without sex with Ben really took a toll on her.

Ben then got up further to kiss Gwen full on the lips, letting her taste her own juices. Ben's tongue wrestled against Gwen's, hungrily lapping for each other.

"In me, Ben. Now," Gwen commanded, raising her legs up so Ben had full access to her sex. Ben nodded and positioned himself in, entering her slowly. Gwen groaned as Ben then fully thrusted into her, his hands squeezing at her breasts hard.

Ben then thrusted himself in and out of her, rocking Gwen wildly. "Oh Ben. Gimme more. More!" she demanded, moaning loudly at Ben's thrusts. She was losing her grip with reality as Ben continued to pleasure her beyond comprehension.

"Gwen…you're much tighter than usual. Anything I did?" Ben asked, licking her nipples. Gwen just shook her head as she beckoned Ben to kiss her. He obeyed.

"Mm…Ben…I love you," Gwen said as Ben thrusted slower, but so sensually, every now and then going in circular motions. "Ow! You've never done that before," Gwen remarked, wrapping her legs around Ben's lower half, not letting him go.

"Gwen?" Ben asked curiously, Gwen just smiling seductively at him. "You're not stopping until we both cum, babe," Gwen said slyly, rocking her own hips. Ben could only respond gladly to Gwen's actions, biting her nipples.

Gwen arched her back once more as she approached her climax, resisting the urge to come without Ben.

"Ben! Are you close?" she moaned, Ben growling a reply. Then he felt his limit coming closer, and asked Gwen "Inside?"

She nodded, kissing Ben furiously. They were both getting wilder and wilder, unable to stop their lustful actions until they were both worn and spent.

"I'm coming!" Ben groaned, Gwen screaming as she came along with Ben, the white heat within her bursting out explicitly. Ben then collapsed on top of his cousin, kissing her cheeks as they both try to recover from the afterglow of their intense love-making.

"Ouch…I think I sprained something," Ben said, Gwen laughing at him. "You're so cute when you act all silly like that," Gwen said, kissing the top of his forehead.

Ben then got off Gwen, lying next to her. It seemed like forever that they laid there, cuddling each other.

Suddenly, Gwen then sat up as she remembered something, pouting at Ben. "You ripped my suit, Ben. How am I gonna fix this back?" she asked, looking quite upset. Ben smirked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I know you can use your powers to mend broken clothes, Gwen. Remember when we fought that rogue Pyronite and your favorite shirt got singed? You just used some of your powers over it and it was fixed," Ben said triumphantly, Gwen just narrowing her eyes at him.

"Hmph. I was hoping you forgotten," she muttered, Ben laughing as he embraced her again, making her fall back to the bed with him. "Since when have I forgotten anything about you, my lovely little angel," Ben soothed, making Gwen giggle.

"First I was your kitten, and now I'm your angel?" she asked, smirking that little smile of hers. Ben laughed once more, cuddling up to her face. "You're many wonderful things, my dear cousin. Including the world's most beautiful dweeb," Ben said, Gwen scoffing.

"Dweeb? Is that the best you can do?" she asked with a light chuckle. Ben shrugged and grabbed his t-shirt, putting it on as Gwen looked at him with a questioning expression. "You're dressing back?" she asked, covering herself with her bed covers.

"I think your parents will be home soon. Mine would be too around this time," he said, looking up to his Omnitrix. He somehow figured a way to make it display the time like an actual watch. Gwen sighed and started undressing herself, laying the ripped Lucky Girl costume on her bed.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and then covered the costume in a fine pink glow. It seemed to mend by itself, all the ripped seams reattaching to each other, as if time was being reversed. After a few seconds, the suit was back to its original form, unblemished and fine.

"Amazing, Gwen," Ben complemented as he put his pants back on. The strange thing was, he didn't even remember taking them off. Go figure.

"Next time, warn me before you rip my clothing to pieces, okay, Ben? A prior reminder would suffice," she said, smirking again.

"As you wish, milady," Ben said as he bowed in such an over-exaggerated manner. Gwen patted him lightly on the head before bringing him up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"You better get going. We've got school tomorrow," Gwen advised, Ben nodding as he opened her bedroom window.

"See you in the morning, then?" he asked, Gwen nodding as she blew him a kiss. Ben grabbed the air around him and kept it in his pocket, a response to Gwen's blow-kiss.

"Bye, Gwen," he smiled, jumping out the window. Gwen raised her eyebrows as he rushed towards the window-frame. It was a 2-storey jump from her window to the ground below. Before she even reached the ledge, she heard the distinct sound of Ben's Omnitrix, and saw a blue streak race across the street below.

"(Sigh)…that boy…when will he stop giving me heart attacks?" Gwen scoffed, and then shut her window.

Gwen then dressed herself in her regular clothes, going down to her kitchen to fix something to eat. She was quite famished from her 'extra-curricular' activities with Ben. She smiled to herself as she took out some chips from her snack cupboard.

Gwen then raced to her sofa, plopping on it as she turned on the TV. Another sappy rom-com was on tonight, but she couldn't care less. She just made love to her cousin/lover/husband 5 minutes ago, so she was contented.

After a few minutes, she heard her parent's car pull over on their driveway. Knowing they had a key with them, Gwen just continued to watch as the main character of the movie proposed to the girl who was obviously the heroine.

She heard the door unlock and her mother say "Gwen, we're home!" Gwen turned around and greeted her parents with a smile on her face. "Hi Mum. Hi Dad. Had a good day at work?" she asked, her father sighing as he placed his bag on the dining table.

"3 meetings, 2 interviews and 2 survey collections. A tough day indeed, but it puts the food on our table," Mr. Tennyson replied with a chuckle, both Gwen and her mother chuckling as well. "How 'bout you, dear? Had fun studying with Ben?" her mother asked.

Gwen smiled to herself. She _had _fun alright, but studying had nothing to do with it. "Yeah, Mum. I did. Can't wait 'till the next one," she replied with a sleazy smile neither of her parents saw. If only they knew _how much_ fun both she and Ben had whenever they were alone. If only.

**A/N: **_There. A simple chapter for now. I promise sex isn't the only thing this novel is about, so I may add in some more other stuff that makes Ben10, well, Ben10._

_R&R, y'all!_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** _Sorry I took so long to update, you guys. I was quite busy with my original novel as well. And I had a major case of writer's block._

_I just watched the season finales for Ben 10 Alien Force. It was bearable, with not too much GwenXKevin or BenXJulie stuff in it. _

_Ok, this chapter is set after the ending, so if you haven't watched it, I advise you to got to YouTube and do so before reading this chapter. If not, then there'll be some parts that'll confuse you. _

_Since it's following my storyline, my version of the season finale's pairing is also different. Don't get confused now =)_

**Chapter 19: Chivalry**

"I want the SUV."

"No, Kevin. I think that new Camaro's better," Ben advised.

"I _want _the SUV."

"Kevin, it's a gas-guzzler. It'll burn through your month's allowance within a week," Gwen said.

"You don't know how much I get in a month," Kevin snapped, gazing intently on the rather large black SUV on display on the autoshow.

"You don't even work. I dunno where you got the cash from to even handle your old car man, let alone _buy _a new one," Ben said, shaking his head.

Kevin made a _pfft _sound and walked away, only to be tailed by the two cousins.

It was already a few days since the High Breed Invasion was stopped, and the group were honestly rather worn out.

"Honestly Kevin, pick a car already," Ben whined, Gwen holding onto him as she ruffled his hair. "Give Kevin a break, dear. He's the only one among us to lose something in the battle," she said, giggling.

"I heard that, Gwen," Kevin said, scanning through the other cars in brief glances. Both cousins held back their giggles behind the rather irate teen.

"Man…there's so many choices…Maybe I should just get a tank and be done with it," he said, Ben laughing openly.

"Take your time, Kevin. Julie's on her way here, so there's no rush," Gwen said, elbowing Ben softly on the side.

"Yeah, so I heard…hey, that one looks nice," Kevin said, suddenly running off to one direction, making Ben and Gwen run off to tail him too.

Kevin stopped when he reached a hot rod-red muscle car. "Oh I'm _definitely _getting this one," he said, walking up to it.

"It's nice and all, but how much is it?" Ben asked, looking for a label of some sort.

"Too much for any of us to buy it, that's for sure," Gwen remarked, taking out a white card from the dash board. She showed the details to Ben, who whistled with admiration.

"Man, my dad would flip if I asked for a car like this…Are you sure your mom's gonna pay for your new car?" Ben asked, not able to find Kevin.

"Who said anything 'bout my mom paying for it?" a voice came from the boot section. Walking over, both cousins found Kevin examining the open trunk.

Gwen raised an eyebrow at Kevin's comment. "_You're _paying for it? " she asked, crossing her arms.

"Duh. I wouldn't bug my mom over money. I've got plenty of it," Kevin replied, closing the trunk the same way he did for his old car. Hard.

The car dealer shot Kevin a reproachful look as the teen made his way to the front seat, feeling the smooth leather cover on the steering wheel.

"What do you mean _plenty of it_? Where do you get your cash from, Kev?" Ben asked this time as the raven-haired young man just grinned at him.

"I get it from the same place everyone does. The bank. Every time I make a deposit," he said as both Ben and Gwen looked at each other for a second or two.

"And _how _exactly did you come to have a bank account?" Gwen asked, this time slightly more sternly.

Kevin cleared his throat as he gestured both Tennysons into the car. Both of them occupied the back seat as Kevin turned around to face them both.

"Cooper calls it 'foraging'. You open an empty account under your name, then hack into every bank in the USA to take 10 cents from each person, and deposit them into your empty account," Kevin explained, Gwen gaping at Kevin for a moment while Ben's eyes were as wide as Plumber Badges.

"Kevin Ethan Levin! How could you!" Gwen suddenly hissed, glaring at him with such intensity.

Kevin rolled his eyes at Gwen, groaning loudly. "Gwen, stop calling me by my full name. You sound like my mother!" he said, Ben laughing slightly.

"You think this is funny, Ben? Kevin's stealing on a nation-wide scale!" Gwen said, hitting Ben softly on the arm. Still, Ben pretended like it hurt.

"Ow! It doesn't really count as stealing, Gwen. It's more like collecting loose change, on a nation-wide scale," Ben said, earning a groan this time from Gwen as Kevin high-fived him.

"It's still wrong, boys. We're heroes, not common thieves," Gwen said, leaning back into the seat. She had to admit, the back seat _was _made out of very good leather. The seat practically molded itself to fit her. She checked the label on the side. The entire upholstery was _Italian_-made.

"See? This ride's a good buy, Gwen. I see no reason I don't need to get it. I can afford it," he said, Ben nodding.

"How much do you have, anyway?" Gwen asked, her eyes narrowing. He was facing the front now, so she couldn't force the answer out of him by leering the same way she did with Ben sometimes.

"Well, I collected 10 cents from about 10 million large accounts, as Cooper last calculated, so I have about…" he counted with his fingers.

"A million? You stole a million bucks??_" _Gwen gasped as she did the math. Ben's mouth fell a good few centimeters at Gwen's comment.

"Hey, half goes to you and Ben if you like. I'm using my half on this baby right here anyhow," Kevin said, patting the steering wheel.

"No, no, I want _no _part of this, Kevin. If the authorities catch us we're going to_ jail_!" she hissed, her eyes glaring at Kevin with such intensity.

"Chill, Gwen. Cooper made the thing fail-safe, and 10 cents isn't enough of an anomaly for the FBI or whatever to go sneaking around into. I suggest you and Ben take your half and be done with it. I'm gonna write a cheque," Kevin said with a smirk, getting out of the car and walking over to the car dealer.

Gwen made a loud _hmph!_ and looked away, pouting as she crossed her arms. Ben wrapped his hands around her into a light embrace, grazing her cheek with his lips.

"Don't be mad at him, Gwen. He's giving us half, right? That's fair enough for me," he soothed, his other hand twirling a loose lock of Gwen's hair as it cascaded down her face.

"That's not the point, Ben. He's _stealing_ again. What if it gets worse? What if he turns back into…" she trailed off, Ben immediately catching her meaning.

"That's what we're here for, Gwen. We'll draw the line when the time comes. All 3 of us are here to help each other, right?" Ben replied, cupping her cheek to move her face to his, their lips mere millimeters from each other.

"Ben…I don't know…this doesn't feel right," she said, averting her rich green eyes away form Ben's.

"Aw, c'mon, Gwen. It's just 10 cents per account. It's loose change!" Ben said with a chuckle.

"No, it's not that," she said, smiling ruefully at him. "It's the fact that we're gonna make out in Kevin's new car before even he and Julie get a chance to."

Ben laughed even louder at that quip and pecked Gwen lightly on the lips. "Yeah, I don't think he'd like that either," he said, wiping a tear from his eye.

Hugging his neck, Gwen then placed a very shy schoolgirl kiss on Ben's cheek, making him stop laughing. He turned his head to see her frowning beautifully at him, her eyes sparkling with the intense lighting above them.

"Gwen…" Ben whispered as he bridged the distance between their lips for only a brief second. It would have lasted longer, if not for the back door suddenly opening.

"I leave you both in my new car for 2 minutes and this is what happens? I'm _so _not letting you both alone anymore…" he said with a toothy grin, both cousins looking way in embarrassment, but not letting go of each other.

"Sorry, Kev," Ben said, stroking Gwen's back as he opened the other the door from the other side to let Gwen out first.

Then a sudden realization struck both cousins at the same time.

"You bought it?" they both asked in unison, quite aghast.

Smiling like a proud new father, Kevin nodded. "Yup. I can just drive this baby off anytime I want. Lemme just call Jules to see if she's here yet," Kevin said, taking out his phone to call Julie.

"_Jules_? I'll never get used to that," Ben said as both him and a giggling Gwen leaned on the brand new car. "I still can't believe Kevin would pick a Challenger over a Camaro."

"Maybe he wants something different for a change? You should be thankful he didn't pick the Prius," Gwen sneered, making Ben chuckle heartily.

"I happen to find that cat to be quite nice, Gwendolyn Lily Tennyson," Ben said, softly pinching her nose. She squirmed in protest but didn't want Ben to let her go. She looked cute like that and she knew it.

"Aww, you look so cute!" Ben said, pulling her into a hug so warm and fuzzy that it made Gwen feel like she was a little kitten. She even mewed into Ben's shoulder.

Kevin, who just hung up his phone call, noticed the embracing cousins and sighed.

"Will you two lovebirds get a room already?" he said, his fists balled up at his sides.

Breaking apart with identical scarlet faces, both cousins turned to face Kevin. "Hehe, sorry, man," Ben said, half-raising his hands in mock surrender.

"Man…you guys are hopeless…C'mon, we're meeting Julie outside," Kevin said, getting into the car.

Ben and Gwen both gingerly got into the back seat, closing the door behind them as Kevin started the engine. It roared into life, as the large metal door near the car opened up, leading to the open road outside the autoshow.

The dealer waved goodbye to Kevin as the teen drove the car out the building with ease.

"Meh, not as powerful as my previous engine, but that'll change with a few tweaks here and there," Kevin said, revving the engine as he slowed down to one corner where a girl dressed in light purple awaited them. Kevin lowered the windows to wave at the girl, who rushed over to the car.

"Hey Julie," Kevin said as she stood next to the car, admiring every aspect of it. "Wow, Kevin! It sure must've cost a lot," Julie commented, walking over to the front passenger seat.

"Hmph, you have no idea…" Ben said, Kevin placing his hand over Ben's mouth as Julie opened the door.

"I'm sorry Ben, did you say something?" Julie asked as she sat down and fastened her safety belt. As she was looking in front she couldn't notice Kevin pinning Ben's mouth, Gwen trying her best not to laugh.

"Mm-mm," Ben muffled, shaking his head as Kevin let go of him, locking the doors as he drove off to the freeway.

"So where do you guys think we should go? We haven't actually celebrated the fact we stopped the Earth from being destroyed," Kevin said. "And before he says it, smoothies are out if the question, Ben."

Ben silently scowled at Kevin as Gwen and Julie started giggling at Ben. In retort, Ben stuck his tongue out at Gwen, who moved to intercept that tongue with her own.

Squirming slightly in surprise, Ben couldn't do much as Gwen began to teasingly lap at Ben's tongue. If they were caught by either Kevin or Julie, they'd have to walk the rest of the way home.

Smiling, Gwen then released her mouth's grip on Ben's tongue, moving back to her part of her seat.

An obscene trail of saliva trailed from both their mouths, Ben's eyes widening in sheer horror. There were so many reasons for either Kevin or Julie to look at the rear-view mirror or turn behind.

Turning his head sharply in front, Ben broke the trail and tried to keep his thoughts away from Gwen, who was now giggling seductively at him.

"I'm sorry, dear. I couldn't help myself," Gwen whispered into Ben ears, her warm breath tickling his earlobe.

"Wasn't funny, Gwen…" he muttered in return, looking away. He was a little ticked off by this, but he couldn't really stay mad at her for long. Well, at least not on the _inside_.

As Kevin and Julie were debating whether to go to the seaside carnival or the monster truck rally, Gwen frowned at Ben's actions.

"Hey, are you seriously being moody about this?" she said, cupping his cheek. Some small part of her conscience thought Ben was going to remove her hand, and she resented that thought. He would never do something like that. Not over such a small matter. ………Right?

Ben then gently cupped her hand in return, kissing her palm softly. All was forgiven, then.

"You'll always win me over," Ben sighed. Gwen then kissed his forehead, running her free hand through his dark brown hair.

"Of course I will," she replied, sitting back into her original spot. "So where are we going?"

"The monster truck rally," Kevin said with such enthusiastic vigor.

"No! We're going to the carnival!" Julie whined, pouting at Kevin.

"Well, I'm the driver of this car right here, so I say we're going to the rally," Kevin said, sounding triumphant.

"Well I'm the driver's girlfriend, so _I _say we go to the carnival, _or else_," Julie said threateningly, glaring daggers at Kevin, who flinched.

"Okay, okay. Geez, I never knew how a girlfriend's much more dangerous than a High Breed…" Kevin muttered, both Ben and Gwen chuckling as Julie pinched Kevin's cheeks. "You better believe it, buster," she said.

*

"I don't get why you like to come here, Jules. We've been here _loads _of times before," Kevin complained, his girlfriend just shrugging in a playful manner as she hugged his arm.

"I like it here. It's so peaceful and fun! Right, Gwen?" Julie asked, turning behind to ask the auburn-haired girl as she nodded.

Ben stifled a huge yawn as he walked hand-in-hand with his lover/cousin, earning a reproachful look from her.

"Is walking with me really that bad, Ben Tennyson?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, the brown-haired boy clicking his teeth in annoyance.

"I'm just tired, Gwen. All this fighting really takes a toll on me," he said, giving Gwen a soft kiss on the cheek.

She noticed he was rather more lethargic than usual these past few days. It hasn't even been a week since they all got rid of the invasion, so all of them were rather beat from all the hard work. Cooper even said that he needed to get away from his MMORPGs and get some shut-eye.

"Ugh…I need a pick-me-up, fast," Ben said, leaning slightly into Gwen's shoulder as they continued to walk.

Clicking her teeth this time, Gwen nudged Ben to get up properly, but was to no avail. Then a spark of sheer cheekiness ran across her mind.

Moving her lips close to Ben's ear, she took a deep breath. Then she moaned. Obscenely.

Trying her best to recollect how she moaned and groaned during her sex with Ben, she recalled as many of her dirty sounds as she could, moaning them all into Ben's ear. Instantly alerted, Ben stood straight to try and avoid Gwen's sudden advances.

"Gwen! What the-?!" he hissed, the long-haired vixen not letting go of his arm. "You need to stay awake, so I'm _making _you stay awake," she said, pecking him on the cheek.

"You're such a dirty girl," Ben said, kissing her nose instead. Smiling, Gwen pinched his nose and walked on slightly ahead, sticking her tongue out playfully at him.

"Okay, if that's how you wanna play!" Ben happily said, chasing an excited Gwen through the carnival, leaving a laughing Julie and a sighing Kevin behind.

*

"Hey, Kev?" Ben asked from the backseat, Kevin silently cocking his head in a "What?" fashion.

"How's your mom gonna take the fact that you bought a new car?" Ben quizzed, expecting Kevin to brush off the question easily.

"Simple. My mum won't know because she isn't here. She's _way _up there back in Fairwood, and I'm _way _down here in Bellwood," he said with a grin, Julie and Gwen shaking their heads.

"She's gonna know sooner or later, dear," Julie said, ruffling his black hair.

"Ah, I'll just say I modded out my old car into this. It almost looks the same," Kevin dismissed. "But I'm gonna need to tune this baby out. It pales in comparison to my sweet old ride."

Ben scoffed. "_Pales _in _comparison_? Whoah, nice vocab there Kev," he said. "Thanks. I've been brushing up a lil'," he replied.

It was already 4 in the evening, and they were rather exhausted from all the rides they have been on in the carnival. Julie actually dragged Kevin to every single ride in the carnival more than once.

"I'm gonna stop by at my place, since it's the closest. I don't think I can drive so much any longer," Kevin said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why's that? You feeling dizzy, Kevin?" Gwen asked, Ben leaning in front and placing a hand on Kevin's forehead.

"He's not burning up or anything…" Ben said, looking at Gwen. Julie also leaned towards Kevin, looking concerned.

"Was it the roller coaster?" she asked, looking guilty.

Kevin nodded silently as he drove on. "Roller coaster?" Ben asked.

"I made him go on the roller coaster with me 5 times. He looked fine after that, but…" Julie said, looking down.

"5 times?!" Gwen asked, looking quite taken aback. Julie nodded wistfully as Kevin turned into his driveway.

"You can rest it off, Kevin. We'll be hanging out by your living room till you fell better," Julie offered, getting out of the car and rushing to Kevin's side, helping him into the house.

Both Ben and Gwen followed suit, opening Kevin's garage door to let him in. He staggered as he plopped onto the sofa, groaning.

Ben leaned back on the mini fridge, drinking on a can of soda he just pilfered from there. Gwen joined him soon after, sharing the drink with Ben.

"Well, I don't suppose things could get any worser," Julie said, putting an ice pack on Kevin's head. He smiled at her as his hand entwined in hers.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that."

All 4 teens looked outside of Kevin's garage door to see a middle-aged female leaning slightly against Kevin's red Challenger.

"Mom?! What are you doing here??" Kevin said, the ice pack falling off his head, and he couldn't care less about it.

"I thought I'd pay you all a visit. Did I come at a bad time?" Kevin's mother, Rebecca Levin asked.

"N-No, not at all, mom," Kevin said, half-lying. Ben wasn't quite sure whether Kevin's mother would notice that Kevin's old car wasn't there anymore, instead being replaced by a shiny new one.

He stole a quick glance at Gwen, who only shrugged at Ben's silent question.

Want a soda, mom?" Kevin asked, getting up to walk over to the fridge. Ben opened the fridge and tossed one can of the only type of drink he had inside –root beer- to Kevin, who handed it over to his mother.

"Thank you sweetie," she said, giving him a peck on the cheeks as he hugged her.

"So mom, you planning on staying for a few days?" Kevin asked, leading his mother over to the sofa.

Nodding, she sat down curtly as she smiled at Ben, Gwen and Julie.

"So how have you all been? It's been such a long time since we last met," she said with such a warm smile.

"We're fine, Mrs. Levin. How have you been?" Gwen asked as Ben nodded politely at her.

Smiling softly, Mrs. Levin replied. "I've been fine too. And Julie, has my boy been taking good care of you?" Her smile then turned rather mischievous.

"Oh, he's been taking good care of me, Mrs. Levin. _Really _good care," Julie grinned, Ben and Kevin almost choking on their sodas.

"Wow…now things _really _couldn't get any worse for him…" Gwen whispered, Ben nodding in agreement.

"Oh, and Kevin?" his mother asked, turning around to face him.

"What happened to your father's Camaro?"

**A/N: **_Oops, didn't expect that now, did we? R&R, people! =)_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Okay, sorry for not updating sooner. College starts soon and I had my driving lessons. So yeah. I hate handling a manual car…Anyway, here's another chapter for you guys.

**Chapter 20: Feelings **

Ben honestly couldn't believe how much Gwen had grown through the span of 5 years.

He had to admit, she was beautiful even for a 10 year old back then, but now…wow.

Ben couldn't help but smile rather sheepishly at Gwen's sleeping face. She looked _absolutely _adorable when she dozed off. He couldn't help but just lean over a little more and kiss her.

Groaning, the still-asleep Gwen turned around and muttered some incoherent words. Ben tried his best to stifle his chuckle, and it came out as a short snort.

Admiring the way the moonlight shone on her rich auburn hair, Ben then proceeded to stroke it down its length and then gave her neck a soft kiss. He would have tasted the familiar scent of her bare skin, but her pajama collar hindered Ben's motives.

He chuckled to himself as he realized this was the first time they actually slept on the same bed with _clothes _onfor a change.

Both the Tennyson families were on a vacation to the nearby ski resort of Fairwell, and the parents specifically booked 2 _separate_ rooms for the cousins. Maybe they as well ought to have placed a cardboard wall between them instead. They were both just as futile.

"You know I love you so much, right?" Ben whispered into her ear. Mumbling a rather low-key "Mm-hmm," Gwen then turned to face Ben, but she was apparently still asleep.

"Mmm…." She moaned, yawning. As soon as her mouth closed, Ben snuck a quick kiss to her soft sweet lips, making her nose twitch.

"I love the taste of strawberries," she mumbled happily as she then shifted a bit more in her sleep. Apparently she was sleep-talking.

Holding back another laugh, Ben then wrapped one arm around her as he felt his eyelids were becoming heavier with each breath he took.

*

Gosh I love this!" Gwen said happily as she threw herself down on the snow, making snow angels as Ben stood back and watched.

"I haven't seen you having this much fun since we last came here 2 years ago," Ben said with a small grin, walking over to stroke the few stray strands of her fine locks from her face.

Giving Ben one very misleading smirk, the girl then pounced Ben on the snow, easily towering over him.

"H-Hey!" was all Ben could say as the sudden coldness of the snow numbed his back in no time, even with all the layers of extra clothing he wore.

"Oh I've had _loads _of fun this year as well, Ben. And all of them have been with you," Gwen grinned before giving him a soft kiss. It was the only warm thing Ben could feel right now as the rest of his body laid still in the cool snow.

Ben honestly loved it whenever Gwen took control of the situation. It added a little…excitement into the relationship.

"Hey, Gwen?"

"Hmm?" was all Gwen said as she laid to rest her head on Ben's chest.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this…but I can't feel my body anymore," Ben said sheepishly, Gwen muttering a faint "Oh!" before getting off him, pulling him up in the process.

"I'm so sorry, Ben. I totally forgot about that," she said with a gentle laugh at the end, Ben raising an eyebrow at her.

"Gimme a hug, Gwen," he suddenly said, opening his arms to welcome her.

Tilting her head curiously, Gwen then said "Oookay…" before slowly embracing Ben, expecting some form of trick to turn up. All doubts then disappeared into the cool winter air as Ben wrapped his arms around her.

"Felt the sudden urge to give me a lil' lovin'?" Gwen asked with a little tinkle in her voice.

Ben only laughed as he brushed his nose against hers. An Eskimo kiss.

"Not really. I just need to thaw out," he replied, Gwen frowning at him before batting Ben playfully on the arm.

"What was that for?" he asked, Gwen leaving her pout in place. "Nothing," she said before disappearing her face into Ben's shoulder.

"Aww, Gwen Tennyson, you're just too cute to comprehend," Ben said before lifting her chin to lock his green eyes with her own.

"I have my ways," Gwen replied with a wink, her frown disappearing before she kissed Ben squarely on the lips again.

No matter how many times Ben has tasted her lips, he knew he could never get bored of it. Nothing in the _world _was as soft or sweet as the feeling of Gwendolyn Tennyson's lips.

Running a soft hand through her hair, Ben then kissed her forehead. "Flawless. Absolutely flawless," Ben muttered.

"What? Me entirely, or just my forehead?" Gwen asked cheekily, earning a playful pinch to her rear by Ben.

Squealing at the sudden intimate grope, Gwen giggled girlishly as she pressed her body closer to Ben's –if that was humanly possible.

"Ben! Not in public!" Gwen said, half-laughing as Ben wrapped his arms around her back.

"What? Butt-squeezing isn't something new. Now if I were to say…_fondle _your _breasts _here or take off your pants and started _licking _you…" Ben said with such an evil grin etched on his face.

"B-Ben!" Gwen said as her face surpassed scarlet, looking at him reproachfully.

The brown-haired boy then burst out into laughter as he motioned Gwen back into the ski resort's main building.

"I'm sorry, Gwen. I just love our little games," he admitted as he once again kissed her forehead, wrapping one arm around her waist as they walked.

"Y'know what?" Gwen asked, not looking at him.

"What?"

"I love our little games too. From the innocent ones we had back then to the horny ones we have now," Gwen said with a devilish grin of her own.

"Oh yeah? 'Cause I think you love our horny games a _little _too much, don't you think?" Ben asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Looking at him with the trademark pout that only Gwendolyn Tennyson could provide, she then looked away and muttered something she hasn't used in awhile.

"Dweeb."

Laughing heartily again, Ben then ruffled her hair, much to her chagrin.

"That's my girl," he said, Gwen then looking up to him with a curious expression.

"Now and forever?" she plainly asked.

Catching Ben off-guard, he then smiled at her before replying.

"Yeah. Now and forever."

*

A bearded man watched as the 2 cousins walked into the ski resort's building hand-in-hand. He couldn't help but let a smile curl up his lips as he witnessed those 2. It was so nostalgic.

"Hey," a voice called out to him. Turning around, he saw a pony-tailed woman running up to him, catching her breath.

"Found them yet?" the auburn-haired woman asked the brow-haired man.

"Yup. They just went inside the villa," the man replied, the woman then sighing audibly.

"Oh man, I missed them," she said, frowning.

"Hey, no worries. I only saw then for about 3 seconds before they disappeared in."

Knowing the man was only trying to comfort her, the woman then got up to wrap her arms around him.

"H-Hey! What's with the sudden attack?" the man said with a faint laugh, his green eyes gazing into her emerald ones.

"There's a reason why I wanted to come back here. Remember what you promised me back then? When we were gonna go in that building?" the woman asked, a smile working up her luscious lips.

"Now and forever, Gwen?" the man asked, wrapping his arms around her waist as the man pulled her into a kiss.

After breaking it off, the woman then caught her breath as she replied with a serene smile this time.

"Now and forever, Ben," she said, and then let go of him.

"C'mon! We better get back before the kids find out we've been gone too long!" the much older Gwen Tennyson said, running ahead of the man.

"But…aren't you able to send us back to the second we left?" Ben Tennyson asked as he caught up with her.

Her eyes widening, Gwen then nodded as she broke into her laugh.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me, Ben," she said as she kissed him on the cheeks.

"Well, that proves you can't live without me, right? I mean, to forget the simplest things about you Anodian powers…" Ben chuckled as Gwen gave him a pout as she constructed the portal.

"Dweeb," she plainly said before entering it, leaving a chuckling Ben behind her.

"Haha, that never gets old," Ben said as he too got into the portal as it began to close.

It had been almost 20 years ago, and Ben still remembered every happy moment he and Gwen had since the time Gwen called him a dweeb back on the snowy mountain.

All was well.

**A/N: **_Okay! That's it! The ending to A Dream No Longer! I feel so torn to let this one go but I promise you there'll be another BenXGwen novel coming out soon from me. _

_Thank you so much to all of you who supported and reviewed this novel and pushed me forward to making better chapters throughout out these few months. Hope to see your patronage with my next novel too. =)_

_So tell me what you guys think about this one last chapter, okay?_

_Cheers, and till the next time!_


End file.
